§ El Codigo Da Vinci §
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: ¿Han escuchado hablar del famoso bestseller ´El Codigo DaVinci´ de Dan Brown? Pues bien, esta historia es una adaptacion ´casi´ fiel de dicho libro. [AU, yaoi] KaixRei DESCONTINUADO
1. I

MAS VALE QUE LEAN ESTO QUE ES IMPORTANTE! Primeramente muy pocas cosas cambiaran del libro al fanfic, las cosas que cambie que serán porque las considero adecuadas para la relación de Kai y Rei, también para el resto de los personajes, o incluso la historia pero en si la esencia y la trama serán las mismas. Pasare la maravillosa historia de Dan Brown a mi narración, por lo cual espero hacerla menos tediosa de leer omitiendo algunas cosas que no considere de importancia ya que son 557 hojas y no creo que ustedes quieran leerlas ¬¬Uu como sea haré una adaptación que espero sea decente a nuestro amado anime de Beyblade y digna del libro. Bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Código DaVinci.** Espero que salga bien XS

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi, misterio y lo que vaya saliendo según el libro.

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei** seh ya dijimos que cambiare algunas cosas para que salgan así XD

**Disclaimer**: Ni la idea, ni la trama del fanfic me pertenece, todo ha sido tomado del libro "Código DaVinci" de Dan Brown y por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen solamente a el, mientras que Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, en dado caso ambas cosas el libro y el anime no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no hago esto con fines de lucro y no me estoy ganando nada, todo es de sus respectivos autores. (Notaron que es la primera renuncia de derechos seria que hago?)

**Reparto**:

**Jacques Saunière**: **_Dickenson Kon_** (no pregunten ¬¬)

**Robert Langdon: _Kai Hiwatari_**

**Jérome Collet: _Tyson Granger _**(pongo el nombre en versión yanqui para más comodidad XD)

**Silas: _Bryan Kuznetzov_**

**.: PROLOGO :.**

Museo del Louvre, París.

10:46 p.m.

Dickenson Kon, renombrado conservador avanzaba tambaleándose bajo la bóveda del gran museo. Tomo la primera cosa que tuvo a la mano, un Caravaggio. Aferrándose de la tela aquel hombre de sesenta y seis años tiro de la obra de arte hasta que al fin la desprendió y cayó ya sin fuerzas, con el lienzo sobre si.

Escucho el chasquido de una puerta metálica que automáticamente cerraba la sala, y pudo escuchar claramente el disparo de un arma de fuego.

Aun sobre el suelo y dándose la vuelta con algo de desespero, busco alguna parte donde esconderse en aquella amplia sala.

"No se mueva" -dijo una voz cerca de el-.

El conservador volvió despacio la cabeza, a cinco metros de donde estaba y del otro lado de la reja la imponente figura del atacante le miraba. Era alto, de una piel muy pálida, cabello lavanda (chales, ya con eso sabemos quien es ¬¬Uu) sus ojos eran de un lila aparentemente muy similar al de sus cabellos (¬¬Uu). El pelilavanda saco una pistola de entre sus ropajes y le apunto con ella.

"No debió salir corriendo" -el acento que usaba no era fácil de reconocer" -"Díganme donde esta".

"Ya se lo he dicho" -dijo de rodillas Dickenson indefenso- "¡No se de que me esta hablando!".

"Miente" -el ojilavanda lo miro severamente- "Usted y sus hermanos tienen algo que no les pertenece".

Con miedo Dickenson se alarmo, sin saber como era que aquel sujeto sabía eso.

"Y esta noche volverá hacia donde debe de estar, dígame y le dejare vivir" -y apunto con el arma a la cabeza del anciano- "¿O acaso prefiere morir por un secreto".

Al ver que no reaccionada el ojilavanda preparo el arma, ante lo cual el conservador se cubrió con las manos.

"¡Espere!" -grito con temor- "Le diré lo que quiere saber".

Y entonces Dickenson escogió con mucho cuidado sus palabras, diciendo una mentira ya aprendida y que rezaba jamar tener que utilizar como en ese momento, al terminar de hablar su atacante sonrió ampliamente.

"Si, eso me dijeron los otros".

"¿Los otros?" -Dickenson se alarmo-.

"También los encontré y me han dicho lo mismo que usted" -dijo el pelilavanda con desprecio".

Dickenson tembló, su identidad verdadera así como la de los otros tres sénéchaux era casi igualmente sagrada como el secreto que guardaban, y ahora se daba cuenta que sus senescales haciendo lo ya previsto le habían contado lo mismo a su atacante antes de su muerte, era parte del protocolo.

"Y ahora que usted ya no este yo seré el único que conozca la verdad" -el ojilavanda le apunto con el arma nuevamente-.

El miedo invadió a Dickenson, si el moría entonces la verdad se perdería. Un disparo se dejo escuchar y el conservador sintió el agudo dolor de la bala atravesarle el estomago, se volteo con todo el dolor del mundo sobre si para ver a su atacante, quien ahora le apuntaba a la cabeza. Sin embargo solo se escucho el chasquido de un cargador vació.

"El dolor es bueno señor" -dijo el asesino antes de marcharse-.

Una vez estando solo Dickenson analizo la situación, todo estaba perdido pues para cuando lo encontrasen ya estaría muerto. Pero no tenia miedo a morir, tenía miedo a que la verdad se perdiese.

'_Debo transmitir el secreto_' -pensó arrastrándose aun con su dolor-.

Luchando por incorporarse pensó en sus hermanos que habían muerto y en el secreto que había pasado de generación en generación sin romperse la cadena. Pero a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho para conservarlo, Dickenson Kon era el único que sabía la verdad y estaba punto de morir.

Asombrosamente y temblando logro ponerse de pie.

Aguantando el dolor utilizo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para comenzar con la tarea que de ante mano sabia que le llevaría todos los segundos que le quedaban de vida.

**.: UNO :.**

Kai Hiwatari apenas despertaba. En la oscuridad el repiqueteo del teléfono le había incomodado, estiro la mano buscando una lámpara de noche y en cuanto la encontró la encendió. Confundió por la elegancia exquisita del lugar se pregunto en donde se encontraba pues debido al cansancio aun no se ubicaba, mas ignorando aquello descolgó el teléfono.

"Diga" -hablo, con un usual tono de voz frió muy característico en el-.

"¿_Monsieur_ Hiwatari? Lamento la molestia pero aquí alguien quiere verle, dice que es muy importante" -dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea-.

Desconcertado, Kai fijo su vista en una tarjeta arrugada que había sobre la mesilla de noche.

Universidad Americana de París

se complace en presentar

la conferencia de Kai Hiwatari

Profesor de Simbología Religiosa

de la universidad de Harvard.

El ojirojo gruño molesto, pues seguramente aquella conferencia había levantado quejas entre el publico mas conservador y quizás algún académico religioso le había seguido para hablar con el.

"Estoy muy cansado" -corto el, olvidándose de la cortesía-.

"Pero..."-el encargado hizo una pausa- "Su invitado es un hombre muy importante".

A Kai ya no le quedaban dudas, sus exposiciones sobre simbología y pinturas habían despertado interés incluso en el mismo Vaticano, y desde entonces muchos historiadores llamaban a su puerta siempre buscando lo mismo y no dándole tiempo al descanso.

"Si puede ser tan amable" -Kai intento no perder los estribos- "Anote el nombre, el teléfono de la persona que me busca y dígale que intentare contactarme después" -su colgó, sin darle tiempo al recepcionista de protestar-.

Sentándose en la cama el hombre suspiro, volteando y mirándose en un espejo que tenia frente a si. Vio sus azulados cabellos revueltos, sus ojos rubíes cansados, y completamente agotado. Pensó con algo de sarcasmo en que le hacían falta unas buenas vacaciones.

Todo el cansancio que había acumulado en el año parecía reflejarse en si mismo ahora. Recordó vagamente como el mes anterior los del _Boston Mangazine_ lo habían incluido en uno de sus números en la lista de las diez personas más fascinantes de la ciudad. Y es que a sus veinticinco años ya era toda una cátedra en sus estudios, e incluso para su joven edad un maestro bastante reconoció casi a nivel mundial (déjenme, ocupo cambiar la edad XD no querrán a Kai haciéndola de un señor cuarentón).

El sonido del teléfono rompió los recuerdos bochornosos que una mujer le había hecho pasar en una de sus conferencias especialmente por el hecho de su edad y su atractivo. Gruñendo molesto más que de costumbre tomo el teléfono de mala gana.

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo el de lo más seco-.

"Lamento molestarlo de nuevo señor Hiwatari, pero le llamo para informarle que la visita ya va en camino hacia su habitación" -explico el recepcionista al otro lado de la línea-.

Ahora si Kai estaba despierto... y molesto.

"¿Dejo subir a alguien sin mi permiso?" -gruño-.

"Disculpe _monsieur_... pero es que este señor...no me vi en la autoridad para impedírselo" -se excuso el hombre al otro lado de la línea-.

"¿Y quien demonios se supone que es?" -mas el recepcionista colgó, dejándolo con la bocina en la mano-.

Ka no tuvo tiempo de enfadarse mas, pues casi al instante tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Aun molesto por la situación se puso de pie llegando hasta la puerta de madera.

"¿Quién es?" -pregunto toscamente el-.

"¿Señor Hiwatari?" -pregunto la voz del otro lado de la puerta- "Necesito hablar con usted, soy el teniente Tyson Granger de la Dirección Central de la Policía Judicial" -explico-.

Kai guardo silencio pensando. ¿Policía Judicial? La DCPJ era más o menos la equivalencia de la FBI estadounidense. Aun desconfiando y sin quitar la cadena de seguridad Hiwatari abrió la puerta, mirando al tipo del otro lado que lucia un color azul muy oscuro, y unos profundos ojos marrones. Lucia un uniforme lo que le daba el aspecto de un oficial.

"¿Puedo entrar?" -pregunto el ojimarrón-.

"¿Qué sucede?" -dijo Kai con natural desconfianza-.

"Mi superior necesita de sus conocimientos para un asunto confidencial" -explico Tyson-.

"¿Ahora? Por si no lo ha notado son mas de las doce" -reprocho el ruso (ejem, Kai sigue siendo ruso XD)-.

"¿Es cierto que tenia que reunirse con el conservador Dickenson Kon esta noche?" -pregunto sin más el peliazul-.

Cierto, ahora que lo recordaba el prestigiado conservador Dickenson Kon le habían pedido que se reuniesen, mas jamás se presento.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" -afilo sus rojizas orbes en el otro-.

"Encontramos su nombre en su agenda" -respondió Tyson-.

"¿Le paso algo malo?" -Kai frunció el seño-.

Tyson suspiro y le alargo una foto por el resquicio de la puerta. Kai la tomo, y en cuanto la miro se quedo como piedra.

"Esta foto a sido tomada hace menos de una hora, en el museo de Louvre" -explico el agente-.

Kai aun siguió con su mirada en aquella imagen, pasando por la sorpresa, después por la repulsión y al último por la indignación.

"¿Quién fue el que le hizo esto?" -pregunto al instante, con seriedad de hielo-.

"Nuestra esperanza es que usted nos ayude a dar con esa respuesta, contando con sus bastos conocimientos de simbología" -dijo Tyson, aun conservando la actitud seria con la que había llegado-.

Kai volvió a fijarse en la fotografía. La imagen del cadáver le había hecho tener una sensación de deja vu, pues había recibido una fotografía similar hacia un año y todo había acabado cuando casi veinticuatro horas después casi muere en el Vaticano. Impaciente, Tyson consulto al reloj que traía en la muñeca.

"Mi capitán espera señor" -apresuro Granger mas aparentemente el bicolor no le escuchaba-.

"Este símbolo de aquí, y el cuerpo en esta extraña..." -murmuraba para si mismo Hiwatari-.

"¿Posición?" -completo el peliazul a lo que el otro asintió-.

"No puedo hacerme una idea de quien pudo hacer algo así" -dijo finalmente-.

"Creo que no entiende señor Hiwatari, lo que usted ve en esa fotografía..." -se detuvo a lo que iba a decir para después continuar- "_Monsieur _Dickenson se lo hizo a si mismo".

**.: DOS :.**

A dos kilómetros de ahí, Bryan cruzo la reja de la imponente residencia en la Rue de La Bruyere. El cilicio que llevaba atado al muslo se le hundía en la carne causando demasiado dolor, pero su alma no le preocupaba pues todo lo hacia al servicio del Señor (XP).

'_El dolor es bueno_' -pensó para si como un vago consuelo-.

Entro en la residencia, cruzo pasillos y subió escaleras llegando por fin a su habitación, tenia suelos de madera, una cómoda de pino y una cama. Solo tenia una semana en ese lugar, pero en Nueva York contaba con un refugio similar desde hacia años.

'_El Señor es bueno me ha dado un techo y un sentido a mi vida_' -pensó nuevamente (no se fijen, así tiene que ir el personaje ¬¬Uu)-.

Sin esperar demasiado se acerco a la cómoda, buscando en el último cajón el teléfono móvil, cuando lo encontró lo tomo y marco un numero.

"¿Diga?" -respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea-.

"Maestro, he vuelto" -hablo Bryan-.

"Pues hable" -pidió su interlocutor-.

"Los cuatro han perecido, los tres senescales y también el Gran Maestre" -informo-.

"En ese caso supongo que esta con usted la información" -aseguro aunque un poco desconfiado-.

"Los cuatro coincidieron de manera independiente" -dijo el pelilavanda-.

"¿Y usted les creyó?".

"Su acuerdo era tan total que dudo mucho que se tratase de una casualidad".

"Menos mal" -suspiro el hombre al otro lado de la línea- "Tenia miedo que su fama de secretismo acábese imponiéndose -suspiro mas tranquilo- "Y bien discípulo, dígame lo que quiero saber" -pidió-.

"Los cuatro confirmaron la existencia de la _clef de voute_ (la legendaria clave de la bóveda)".

"La clave, tal como lo esperábamos" -dijo emocionado su Maestro al otro lado de la línea-.

Según la tradición la hermandad había creado un mapa de piedra: Una _Clef de Voute_ o clave de la bóveda. Una tablilla en que se encontraba gradaba la localización del secreto mas grande de la hermandad, que su custodia por ser una información tan trascendental justificaba por si sola la existencia de aquella importante organización.

"Cuando la clave sea nuestra ya solo estaremos a un paso" -explico el Maestro-.

"Estamos cerca, ya que la clave esta en París" -explico el ojilavanda-.

Después, Bryan explico como aquellas cuatro personas intentando salvar sus vidas vacías de Dios revelaron desesperadamente el secreto, las cuatro le contaron el lugar de la localización de la clave oculta ingeniosamente en una antigua iglesia parisina: Saint-Sulpice.

"¡En una casa de Dios" -exclamo el Maestro- "¡Como se burlan de nosotros!" -guardo silencio por unos instantes asimilando el triunfo que habían logrado- "Le ha hecho un gran servicio al señor, ahora debe traerme la piedra esta noche, estoy seguro de que comprende todo lo que esta en juego" -hablo con seriedad-.

"Es que la iglesia es una fortaleza y mas de noche ¿Cómo se supone que entre?" -replico un poco, a pesar de que sabia de la sublime importancia del asunto-.

El Maestro le explico con seguridad como iría el asunto de ahora en adelante, pues no por nada era un gran hombre influyente. Cuando Bryan colgó era presa de una impaciencia enorme. El Maestro le había dado una hora, tiempo que considero suficiente para hacer la penitencia necesaria por sus pecados antes de entrar a la casa de Dios. Mas estaba seguro que seria perdonado pues había sido en contra de los enemigos de Dios y hacia siglos que se perpetraban esos actos por una causa justa.

Sin mas recurrió a la vieja practica de castigo físico que los seguidores de el "Camino" llevaban a cabo arcaicamente, pues todos aquellos seguidores llevaban consigo una correa de piel llena de púas metálicas que se clavaban en la carne como un recordatorio del sufrimiento de Cristo. Hacia ya mas de dos horas que llevaba puesto el cilicio mismas que eran el tiempo mínimo para portarlo, pero sabia que aquel día era un día especial. Agarro la hebilla y apretó mas provocando sin duda un terrible dolor que sin embargo se suponía traía consigo la limpieza del espíritu.

"El dolor es bueno" había susurrado Bryan repitiendo el mantra sagrado del Padre Josemaría Escrivá. Aunque había muerto en 1975 su sabiduría había sobrevivido. Y las mismas palabras las susurraban miles de devotos que en todo el mundo que se arrodillaban y se entregaban a la práctica de limpieza conocida como "Mortificación corporal".

El pelilavanda siguió con esas prácticas de "purificación espiritual" sin importar el dolor que su cuerpo recibía, ni tampoco la sangre que corría.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿Y ahora que bicho me ha picado con esto? Pues miren la idea me ataco ayer, cuando distraídamente escuchaba música y pensaba que escribir para los nuevos capítulos de mis fanfics, cuando repare en mi pequeña colección de libros donde los gruesos de Dan Brown sobresalen, cuando me fije en el titulo del Código DaVinci una idea me llego a la mente, ya saben lo clásico de un fanfic pero la deseche pues es una tontería, mas no pude olvidarme de ella, ya saben es de esas típicas ideas que te están atormentando sin dejarte hacer nada mas. Y la verdad ya me había cansado de intentar escribir otras cosas y pensar en esa boba idea, así que mandando todo al demonio decidí llevar a cabo la dichosa idea. La narración es muy similar al libro, y los diálogos son casi exactos, lo único que trato de hacer es una adaptación mas corta por lo cual no me puedo llevar el crédito de nada porque son palabras ya escritas antes. Fíjense todo lo que escribí lo resumí de 26 hojas, todo un reto XD Como sea considero que esta historia nadie la leerá, sin embargo como se me ha metido neciamente a la cabeza tengo que hacer este fanfic X3 weno ya me voy que tengo otras cosas que escribir, al menos ya estoy mas tranquila y ahora si esta será mi ultima locura, pues ya tengo bastante fanfics largos en proceso así que hasta que no acabe no publicare mas historias largas. Si alguien lee esto nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En este mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	2. II

Bien he regresado con esta locura que no es del todo mía porque sencillamente adapto las cosas a mi narración n.n

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **El Código DaVinci.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi, misterio y lo que vaya saliendo según el libro.

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei**... ¿Es que yo puedo escribir de alguna otra? XD

**Disclaimer**: Ni la idea, ni la trama del fanfic me pertenece, todo ha sido tomado del libro "El Código DaVinci" de Dan Brown y por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen solamente a el, mientras que Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, en dado caso ambas cosas el libro y el anime no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no hago esto con fines de lucro y no me estoy ganando nada, todo es de sus respectivos autores. (me salio tan bonita la renuncia de derechos que la voy a dejar así XD)

**Reparto del capitulo**:

**Robert Langdon: _Kai Hiwatari_**

**Jérome Collet: _Tyson Granger_**

**Bezu Fache: _Hitoshi Kinomiya_**

**.: TRES :.**

El aire frió se colaba por la ventanilla del Citroën ZX que avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el sur mas allá de Opera, a la altura de la Place Vendome. En el asiento del copiloto Kai Hiwatari trataba de ordenar sus ideas, había logrado estar presentable después de una ducha rápida, mas seguía angustiado por la terrible imagen del cuerpo sin vida del historiador que seguía en su mente. Dickenson Kon estaba muerto y el no podía dejar de sentir una gran perdida por eso. A pesar de su fama de huraño no podía negársele su pasión por las artes, aquellos libros sobre claves secretas en las pinturas Poussin y Teniers se encontraban entre los preferidos para su curso. En realidad el encuentro de esa noche le había desilusionado al no presentarse el celebre hombre. De nuevo la imagen del cuerpo se le vino a la cabeza, aun incrédulo de que el mismo se hubiese hecho tal cosa.

El Citroën continuo avanzando por calles importantes, y Kai tuvo la oportunidad de ver la misma Torre Eiffel apuntando hacia el cielo. Al verla pensó en Yuriy y recordó la alocada promesa que hicieron hacia un año, de encontrarse cada seis meses en un lugar romántico del planeta, y era seguro que la torre seria uno de ellos, era triste pensar que la última vez que lo beso había sido hacia un año en un aeropuerto ruidoso de Roma. Siguió mirando el paisaje, los jardines de las Tullerías... entre otros atractivos mas que destacaban en el hermoso París, mas su mente divago en lo que estaba pasando esa noche, y también el como había sido localizado en el hotel por medio de la Interpol. Intercambio algunas palabras con Yuriy en el transcurso, al tiempo que admiraba un poco mas de la de las hermosas calles por la noche. Al fin estaban llegando al Louvre, el nuevo acceso del museo consistía en una pirámide polémica y ultramoderna de cristal que había sido diseñada por I. M. Pei un arquitecto americano de origen chino. Unos cuantos se admiraban de la enorme estructura, y otros mas la tachaban de arruinar lo sobrio del ambiente.

"¿Le gusta la pirámide?" -pregunto Tyson-.

Kai frunció el seño, pues al parecer a los franceses les encantaba preguntar aquello, si decías que si te tachaban de tener mal gusto, y si decías que no era un insulto a los mismos franceses.

"¿Cómo se llama su capitán?" -pregunto el, repentinamente para cambiar el tema-.

"Hitoshi Kinomiya" -respondió el peliazul mientras acercaba el auto a la entrada de la pirámide-.

El coche se detuvo y Tyson señalo un punto entre dos fuentes, tras las cuales aparecía el acceso a la gran pirámide de cristal.

"Ahí esta la entrada, buena suerte" -dijo después el ojimarrón-.

"¿Usted no viene?" -Kai frunció el seño-.

"He recibido ordenes de dejarlo aquí, tengo otros asuntos que atender" -aclaro el peliazul-.

Hiwatari respiro hondo y bajo del coche mientras que el agente arrancaba y se marchaba. Kai se quedo estático mientras veía las luces del automóvil perderse en la lejanía, pensó que lo mejor seria tomar un taxi y regresarse al hotel, mas algo dentro de si le decía que quizás no era buena idea. Se quejo con razón, hacia veinte minutos estaba en su cama placidamente dormido, y ahora estaba frente a una pirámide de cristal esperando a un policía francés que tenia un nombre japonés (XP no lo pude evitar). Al fin se acerco a la entrada principal, una enorme puerta giratoria. Se estaba preguntando como debía hacer para llamar, mas de la oscuridad la figura de un hombre se hizo presente, sus cabellos eran de un azulado claro, sus ojos de un marrón muy profundo y vestía un uniforme. Estaba hablando por teléfono mas al ver a Kai colgó acercándose a el, haciendo una señal para que entrase.

"Soy Hitoshi Kinomiya" -dijo el hombre mientras pasaba por la puerta giratoria- "Capitán de la dirección Central de la Policía Judicial".

"Kai Hiwatari" -extendió la mano para presentarse, solo por mera formalidad- "Ya he visto la fotografía" -comento cuando su mano ya había sido estrechada por el otro- "Su gente me ha dicho que fue el propio Dickenson Kon quien..." -mas no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido-.

"Señor Hiwatari" -los ojos marrones de Kinomiya se clavaron en el- "Lo que usted ha visto en la fotografía es solo una mínima parte de lo que Dickenson ha hecho..."

**.: CUATRO :.**

Hitoshi avanzaba con una seguridad de si mismo impresionante, Kai seguía al capitán por la famosa escalera de mármol del atrio subterráneo que había bajo la pirámide. Pasaron junto a dos agentes armados con metralletas y el mensaje le quedo claro: "Aquí nadie pasa sin el consentimiento del capitán Kinomiya".

Mientras caminaban Hiwatari no podía evitar la agitación que le inquietaba al recordar hacia donde se dirigían, es por eso que en mas no pudo tomar en cuenta las obras de arte que se extendían a su alrededor.

A media de que se acercaban en el _foyer_ subterráneo, el enorme espacio se iba adentrando en las sombras. Construido veinte metros bajo tierra el nuevo vestíbulo del Louvre, de veinte mil metros cuadrados se extendía como una infinita cueva.

"¿Dónde esta el personal del museo?" -pregunto Kai al notar lo solitario del lugar-.

"En _quarantaine_" -respondió Kinomiya susceptible como si el ruso estuviese poniendo el cuestión la integridad de su equipo- "Esta claro que esta noche aquí he entrado alguien que no debería, todos los guardias del Louvre están en la sala Sully y los están interrogando, mis agentes se han hecho cargo de la seguridad del museo por esta noche" -explico el ojimarrón secamente-

Kai asintió, siguiéndolo todavía.

"¿Conocía a Dickenson Kon?" -pregunto el pelirrojo de la nada-.

"En realidad no lo conocía, no nos habíamos visto nunca" -respondió el bicolor ante lo cual el peliazul pareció asombrarse-".

"¿En encuentro de esta noche iba a ser el primero?".

"Si" -asintió Hiwatari- "Habíamos quedado de vernos durante la recepción que ofreció la Universidad Americana después de mi conferencia, pero no se presento" -explico el ojirojo-.

Hitoshi apareció anotar en algo en un cuadernillo que traía, mientras que seguían caminando. Ambos llegaron hasta un pasadizo con techo abovedado que había al final de la escalera y sobre el cual un cartel rezaba "DENON". El Ala Denon era la más famosa del museo y se dividía en tres secciones.

"¿Quién propuso el encuentro de esta noche? .¿Usted o el?" -le pregunto Kinomiya repentinamente-.

"Dickenson" -respondió aunque la pregunta le pareció rara- "Su secretaria se puso en contacto conmigo por medio de un correo electrónico, me dijo que el conservador había tenido noticias de que iba a dar una conferencia en París y que quería aprovechar mi estadía aquí para tratar un asunto conmigo".

"¿Qué asunto?" -pregunto con desconfianza el capitán-.

"No lo se" -Kai se encogió de hombros- "Algo relacionado con el arte supongo, teníamos intereses comunes".

"¿Me esta diciendo que no tiene idea del motivo por el que se iban a reunir?" -pregunto entre asombrado y molesto-.

"..." -mas Kai se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al hecho"-.

"Señor Hiwatari ¿Se le ocurre al menos de que habría podido querer tratar la victima la misma noche en que ha sido asesinado? Quizás podría servirnos" -pregunto, con un trasfondo de desconfianza-.

"No me lo imagino" -lo directo de la pregunta le había incomodado- "No se lo pregunte, me sentí honrado por tener la ocasión de conocerlo, soy admirador de su trabajo, en mis clases vemos sus libros muchas veces" -explico el ruso, contraatacando la pregunta.

Y nuevamente Kinomiya tomo nota de eso en su cuaderno. Se encontraban ahora caminando a medio camino del pasillo que daba a la sala Denon.

"¿Dice que tenían intereses comunes?" -siguió con su interrogatorio el capitán-.

"Si, de hecho he pasado este ultimo año preparando un libro que trata de la especialidad de Dickenson."

"¿Y que tema es ese?" -Kai comenzaba a pensar si ese hombre le dejaría de preguntar cosas-.

"Se trata de un texto sobre la iconografía del culto a las diosas, el concepto de santidad femenina en el arte y los símbolos que se le asocian" -explico sintiéndose ya fastidiado-.

"¿Y Dickenson era experto en la materia?".

"Mas que nadie" -respondió secamente, una pregunta mas y quizás lo mandaría lejos-.

"Entiendo" -dijo al fin-.

Jah, Kai estaba seguro que no entendía nada. Dickenson Kon era considerado como el mejor iconógrafo mundial especializado en diosas. Incluso tenía una basta colección de piezas referidas con la fertilidad, los cultos a las diosas y a la divinidad femenina. También ese hombre había logrado que el Louvre tuviese la mayor colección de dichos objetos en el mundo.

"Tal vez Dickenson sabia del libro que estaba preparando" -se aventuro Kinomiya- "Y propuso el encuentro para ofrecerle ayuda" -mas Kai negó con la cabeza-.

"En realidad no lo sabe nadie, aun es un borrador y solo a mi editor se lo he enseñado".

Hitoshi guardo silencio y siguió caminando. Kai no había revelado porque ese borrador de trescientas paginas y provisionalmente titulado "_Símbolos de una divinidad femenina perdida_" no había sido mostrado a nadie, ya que sus teorías simbólicas eran sin duda controvertidas.

"Iremos en ascensor" -dijo repentinamente el peliazul- "¿Pasa algo?" -pregunto al ver como Kai permanecía de pie mirando la amplitud de la sala-.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió al capitán. Cuando Kai era niño se había caído en un pozo abandonado y se había pasado horas en aquel mínimo espacio, a punto de ahogarse hasta que le rescataron. Desde entonces tenia fobia a los espacio cerrados y los ascensores eran uno de ellos. Cuando al fin entraron contuvo la respiración y al cerrarse las puertas noto la descarga de adrenalina en su ser.

"Usted y el señor Dickenson" -comenzó de nuevo con sus cosas el ojimarrón- "¿No habían hablado nunca? .¿No se habían enviado nada por correo?".

"Nunca" -y Kai pensó que esa era otra pregunta rara-.

Al fin luego de momentos que le parecieron eternos, y en los cuales busco en que distraer su mente y atención, el aparato se detuvo. Salio presuroso y sin embargo se quedo sorprendido. El museo era una cosa muy diferente fuera de las horas de servicio. Sin embargo aquella noche el lugar tenia un aspecto muy opresivo, por todas partes surgían sombras alargadas y techos abovedados, que siendo tan altos se perdían en la negrura.

Hitoshi guió el camino entre los amplios pasillos matizados de valiosas pinturas y de sombras. Mientras caminaba Kai no pudo evitar fijar su atención en las muchas cámaras de vigilancia que había.

"¿Hay alguna que sea de verdad?" -pregunto con algo de burla el ruso-.

"Claro que no" -respondió secamente Kinomiya-.

Lo supuso, la vigilancia de cámaras en un museo de aquella dimensión resulta ineficaz y muy cara, sin embargo dejaba en claro el mensaje "Los estamos observando" a todos los visitantes desconocedores de aquello. El sistema de seguridad era otro y se aplicaba por la noche, si no había forma de atrapar al ladrón automáticamente quedaban selladas las salidas del perímetro donde se había cometido el hurto. Mientras avanzaban unas voces se dejaron escuchar.

"El despacho del conservador" -explico Hitoshi-.

Al pasar por el Kai pudo fijarse en lo lujoso del estudio de Dickenson. Enormes pinturas, piezas de arte, una figura de un caballero de armadura de unos sesenta centímetros, libros y dentro también había varios agentes, unos hablando por teléfono y otros tomando notas.

"_Messieurs_" -hablo el peliazul a lo que todos se giraron para verle- "_Ne nous dérangez pas sous prétexte. Entendu?_ -"y los agentes se dieron por aludidos-.

Kai no entendió demasiado pero por suerte comprendió que el capitán había pedido que no fuesen molestados bajo ningún motivo.

Al fin luego de que nuevamente se supiesen en marcha, llegaron a la entrada de la galería más famosa del Louvre: _La Grande Galerie_. Al cercarse vio que el acceso estaba bloqueado por una enorme verga de acero que se parecían a las que usaban en los castillos medievales para impedir el paso a los ejércitos intrusos.

"Seguridad reactiva" -acoto Kinomiya- "Usted primero Hiwatari" -ordeno-.

Con un movimiento de cabeza Hitoshi señalo la parte de abajo que estaba alzada a menos de un metro sobre el suelo. Ambos pasaron por debajo.

"Esta área sigue de momento fuera de los limites de servicio de seguridad del museo" -explico el peliazul- "Mi equipo de la Policía Técnica y Científica acaba de terminar su investigación, pase por ahí debajo" -señalo con la mano-.

Kai observo la estrecha rendija que solo permitía pasar arrastrándose. El bicolor aun dudaba de aquello pues le recordaba a una guillotina, mas el capitán impaciente no le espero, se agacho y después paso su cuerpo por debajo de la reja. Sin mas Hiwatari suspiro poniendo sus manos sobre el piso de mármol. Le valió algunos problemas el pasar y un golpe en la cabeza, y cuando al fin pudo llegar del otro lado comenzó a pensar que esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Si, ya se que dije que me iba a tomar unas tres semanas de descanso de los fanfics, pero como esto es una adaptación y no tengo que pensar en la trama, pues es mas fácil XD así que no queriendo estar tan de ociosa he decidió seguir con este "proyecto" que comienzo a gustarme mas, neh no pregunten estoy loca y ahora vamos con los reviews, los cuales no pensé que tendría ñ.ñUu

**Nayru Ishida**

**0Axis0**

**Sismica La-Sombra**

**Kayri**

**GabZ**

Y bien ya me voy ¿Quieren saber cuantas paginas les resumí? Nah, que eso se quede en secreto muajajajajajajaja... espero al menos estar haciendo una adaptación decente ¬¬Uu me moriría de no ser así ¡Nah! exagero pero la verdad si me importa que les este gustado, bueno yo paso a retirarme.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En este mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	3. III

**IMPORTANTE**: El papel que desempeñaba **Yuriy Ivanov** será reemplazado por **Tyson Granger**, debido a que he hecho una alianza con **Sacristhia I. Surukagi**, ya que ella ha comenzado a escribir "**Ángeles y Demonios**" pues resulta ser que "**El Código DaVinci**" es la segunda parte del primer libro que mencione. En ambos libros que intentaremos traer a Kai representara el papel de Robert Langdon, pero en la primera parte que es "Ángeles y Demonios" se tratara de un KaixYuriy, y la segunda parte que es esta "El Código DaVinci" tendrá como pareja a KaixRei, la causa es que en ambos libros se manejan diferentes parejas para Robert Langdon el papel que Kai desempeña en nuestros fics. Por eso en este fanfic se harán las menciones que he omitido de "Ángeles y Demonios" las cuales ahora involucraran a Yuriy, pero calma que ambos fanfics están muy apartados con las parejas que manejan. Hacemos todo esto porque queremos traer la maravillosa obra de Dan Brown a así que espero y si les interesa lean en conjunto los fanfics de "Ángeles y Demonios" y "El Código DaVinci" ya que les aseguro ambas obras de Dan Brown valen la pena.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **El Código DaVinci.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi, misterio y lo que vaya saliendo según el libro.

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei** seh ya dijimos que cambiare algunas cosas para que salgan así XD

**Disclaimer**: Ni la idea, ni la trama del fanfic me pertenece, todo ha sido tomado del libro "El Código DaVinci" de Dan Brown y por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen solamente a el, mientras que Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, en dado caso ambas cosas el libro y el anime no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no hago esto con fines de lucro y no me estoy ganando nada, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**Reparto del capitulo**:

**Robert Langdon: _Kai Hiwatari_**

**Jérome Collet: _Tyson Granger _**(acuérdense que lo cambiamos XD)

**Silas: _Bryan Kuznetzov_**

**Manuel Aringarosa : _Boris Balkov_ **(no me importa si los dos son nombres en versiones diferentes, y no pregunten porque lo puse a el... no encontré a otro anciano para el papel ¬¬Uu)

**.: CINCO :.**

Murray Hill Place, la nueva cede estadounidense del Opus Dei. Valorado en mas de cuarenta y siete millones, el edificio de mas de cuatro mil metros cuadrados de superficie esta revestido de ladrillo oscuro y piedra Indiana. Diseñado por May & Pinska el lugar cuenta con mas de cien dormitorios, seis comedores, bibliotecas, oficinas y salas de trabajo. Los hombres acceden al edifico por la entrada principal de Lexington Avenue, las mujeres lo hacen por la calle lateral, y dentro ambos están separados acústica y visualmente. El obispo Boris Balkov (XP) había metido cuatro cosas en su bolso de viaje, debido a que viajaría con mas personas decidió no usar el cordón púrpura que le daba su alto cargo, solo su anillo de catorce quilates con una amatista púrpura revelaba dicho cargo que poseía. Rezo una oración en voz baja y salio del edificio, donde el chofer ya estaba esperándolo para llevarle al aeropuerto.

Ahora ya en ese vuelo comercial hacia Roma, estaba seguro de que esa noche ganarían la batalla y recordó como hacia unos meses se había enfrentado a manos que querían destruir su imperio.

El Opus Dei significaba literalmente "Obra de Dios" y Boris había dedicado los últimos diez años de su vida a la causa. La congregación fue fundada en 1928 por el sacerdote español Josemaría Escrivá, que promovía el retorno a los valores conservadores del catolicismo y animaba a los miembros a hacer sacrificios drásticos en su vida para hacer "La obra de Dios".

En la actualidad el Opus Dei no conocía fronteras. Sus residencias, centros docentes y hasta universidades se encontraban en todas las grandes ciudades del mundo. Pero por desgracia Boris era consiente de los tiempos de cinismo religioso, de idolatría y telepredicadores mismos que estaban poniendo en juego la existencia del Opus Dei.

Son muchos los que consideraban al Opus Dei como una secta destructiva, debido a los obligatorios votos de castidad, del quedarse en la pobreza, la penitencia por medio de la autoflagelación y el cilicio, cosas salvajes por demás para una sociedad tan avanzada como la de nuestros días. Y no ayudaban en nada los escándalos que había en la sociedad, ya que como muchas otras el Opus Dei también contaba con ovejas descarriadas (yo diría que todas lo son ¬¬Uu perdón, no pude evitarlo). Debido a todos los escándalos surgidos se había creado un grupo de denuncia conocido como Red de Vigilancia del Opus Dei (_Opus Dei Awareness Network_, ODAN). Y ahora los medios se referían al Opus Dei como "La mafia de Dios".

Boris siguió con sus cavilaciones, recordando como hacia unos meses todo su mundo se había tambaleado y puesto en peligro de desaparecer gracias a un enemigo que nadie había esperado.

Más cuando el avión comenzaba a sobrevolar las costas de Portugal el teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar. A pesar de la norma que prohibía traer objetos electrónicos encendidos no pudo evitar contestar la llamada ya que solo un hombre conocía el número, el mismo que le había entregado el teléfono.

"¿Si?" -completamente emocionado Boris respondió en voz baja-.

"Bryan ha encontrado la clave" -respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea- "Esta en Paris, en la iglesia de Saint-Sulpice".

"Entonces estamos cerca" -Balkov sonrió-.

"La podemos conseguir inmediatamente, pero necesitamos su influencia" -aclaro el emisor de esa llamada-.

"Desde luego, dígame que tengo que hacer" -sin duda el hombre de Dios (XP) se puso a su disposición-.

Cuando Boris apago el teléfono el corazón le latía con fuerza, observo por la ventanilla la oscuridad sintiéndose empequeñecido por la magnitud de los acontecimientos que se habían puesto en marcha.

A casi mil kilómetros de ahí, el pelilavanda Bryan se encontraba frente a un pequeño lavamanos lleno con agua, limpiándose la sangre de la espalda, a pesar del dolor al ojilavanda lo invadía una emoción que nunca antes había sentido. Había estado los últimos diez años siguiendo el _Camino_, limpiando sus pecados, reconstruyendo su vida y olvidándose de la violencia del pasado, mas sin embargo aquella noche todo se había vuelto presente, el odio que había estado luchando por enterrar, le había asombrado lo fácil que su pasado salía de nuevo a la superficie, pero se sentía reconfortado ya que sus actos estaban encaminados a la defensa de Dios, durante dos milenios los cristianos habían defendido su fe contra quienes intentaban abolirla, y esa noche Bryan había sido llamado a la batalla.

Se seco las heridas, se puso un hábito largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, era de un color oscuro lo que acentuaba el color de su piel y el lavanda de su cabello, se apretó el cinturón de cuerda, se cubrió con la capucha y se miro en el espejo que tenia a un lado.

'_Iniciamos la marcha_' -pensó-.

**.: SEIS :.**

Luego de pasar la red de seguridad, Kai Hiwatari se encontraba junto a la entrada de La Gran Galería, a ambos lados de la galería los muros se levaban nueve metros y se perdían en las sombras. El brillo tenue y rojizo de las luces de emergencia apuntaba hacia arriba, iluminando con su brillo la colección de Leonardos, Tizianos y Caravaggios suspendidos en el techo por cables. Enfoco sus rojizas orbes en el famoso suelo de diseño geométrico que a los visitantes daba la sensación de estar flotando sobre una superficie que caminaba a cada paso. Mas su escarlata mirada se detuvo en un objeto tirado en el suelo a su izquierda, rodeado con un precinto de la policía.

"Lo que esta en el suelo... ¿Es un Caravaggio?" -pregunto volteándose hacia Kinomiya-.

Hitoshi asintió sin mirar, mientras que el bicolor calculaba que esa pintura valía al menos dos millones de dólares, y sin embargo estaba tirada ahí como un cartel viejo.

"¿Y que esta haciendo en el suelo?" -no pudo evitar preguntar, con la curiosidad de un niño quizás-.

"Esto es la escena del crimen señor Hiwatari" -Hitoshi frunció el seño- "No hemos tocado nada, el conservador arranco el cuadro de la pared, fue así como activo el sistema de seguridad" -hizo una pausa- "A Dickenson lo atacaron en su despacho, salio corriendo a la Gran Galería y activo la reja de seguridad arrancando el óleo de la pared. Se trata de la única vía de acceso o de salida de la galería" -explico el capitán-.

"Entonces ¿El conservador llego a capturar a su atacante dentro de la Gran Galería?" -Kai estaba un tanto confuso-.

"La reja de seguridad le sirvió para separarse de su atacante" -siguió con sus explicaciones el peliazul- "El asesino quedo fuera en el vestíbulo, y le disparo a Dickenson del otro lado de la reja, la policía científica encontró trazas de disparo de un arma de fuego, el asesino disparo desde detrás de la reja. Dickenson ha muerto aquí solo" -finalizo-.

"¿Y donde esta el cuerpo?" -el ruso había recordado la escalofriante fotografía que había visto hacia ya más de media hora-.

"Como usted sabe la Gran Galería es bastante larga" -comento el capitán-.

Y no mentía, eran exactamente cuatrocientos sesenta y dos metros. Ahora Hitoshi avanzaba del lado derecho de la galería con la mirada clavada hacia el frente. Aquella luz tenue y rojiza que iluminaba el camino le trajo por desgracia a la memoria una experiencia con el mismo tipo de iluminación, los Archivos Secretos del Vaticano. Era la secunda coincidencia de la noche. A la mente le llego la imagen de Yuriy, hacia meses que no soñaba con el, suspiro su ultimo contacto había sido por medio de una carta, en la cual le decía que se iba al mar de Java a seguir con sus investigaciones. Kai nunca albergo la esperanza de que alguien como Yuriy Ivanov pudiese ser feliz con el, viviendo en la Universidad pero su encuentro con el en Roma le había despertado un deseo que jamás creyó sentir. Pronto su libre soltería parecía ya no bastarle, siendo reemplazada por inesperado vació que se había hecho presente en el último año. Decidió olvidarse de los recuerdos y centrarse de nuevo en la situación, pues a pesar de que estaban avanzando rápido no veía ningún cadáver.

"¿Llego hasta tan lejos Dickenson Kon?" -pregunto Kai, un tanto impaciente ya-.

"La bala le impacto en el estomago, su muerte tardo entre quince o veinte minutos en darse, y esta claro que era un hombre de gran fortaleza física" -respondió el ojimarrón-.

"¿Los de seguridad tardaron quince minutos en llegar hasta aquí?" -Kai realmente se había sentido indignado por aquello, vaya vigilancia-.

"Claro que no" -replico Hitoshi- "El servicio de seguridad respondió de inmediato a la llamada de alarma y se encontraron con que la galería estaba sellada. Escucharon que alguien se movía al fondo, gritaron pero no les respondieron y supusieron que se trataba de un delincuente, siguiendo el protocolo avisaron a la Policía Judicial, llegamos en cuestión de quince minutos y conseguimos abrir un poco la reja, ordene a doce hombres armados que registraran todo y arrinconaran al intruso" -aunque a Kai nunca le habían gustado las explicaciones largas, ahora tenia que escucharlas-.

"¿Y?" -arqueo una ceja hablando con un tono de voz seco-.

"No encontraron a nadie, excepto a..."-Hitoshi señalo hacia delante- "El" -termino de decir-.

A Kai le pareció que Kinomiya señalaba una estatua, mas al ir avanzando a unos treinta metros de ella había un foco sobre un armazón portátil que iluminaba el suelo. En el centro como si de un insecto se tratase bajo la lente de un microscopio, el cadáver del conservador estaba tendido en el suelo de madera.

"Ya ha visto la foto" -dijo Hitoshi- "Así que esto no debería sorprenderle".

A medida de que iban avanzando el bicolor sentía que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo. Si bien era cierto Kai era una persona completamente estoica, de temple de acero, seriedad imperturbable y frialdad mucha, la escena frente a el era una de las mas extrañas que había visto en su vida, y por tanto no podía evitar la sensación.

Ahora que habían llegado, Hiwatari entrecerraba sus rojizas orbes para soportar la dureza de aquel foco, y además tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para convencerse que había sido el mismo Dickenson Kon quien había dedicado los últimos minutos de su existencia para colocarse de aquel modo.

Dickenson estaba en buena forma para la edad que tenia, y ahora todos sus músculos quedaban a la vista, se había quitado la ropa y doblándola con esmero la había dejado en el suelo. Se había tendido boca arriba en el centro de la espaciosa galería, perfectamente alineado longitudinalmente. Sus brazos y piernas estaban complemente extendidos, como los de un hombre al que una fuerza invisible estuviese a punto de descuartizar. Se notaba el punto donde la bala había impactado había sangrado muy poco sorprendentemente, y solo había dejado un pequeño charco oscuro.

El dedo índice de su mano izquierda también estaba ensangrentado. Según parecía lo había ido mojando con la herida, para usar su propia sangre como tinta y su abdomen como lienzo, Dickenson había dibujado un sencillo símbolo sobre su piel, cinco líneas rectas que formaban una estrella de cinco puntas, misma conocida como "El Pentáculo". La estrella estaba entornada alrededor de su ombligo.

"¿Señor Hiwatari?" -los ojos de Hitoshi se posaron al bicolor junto a el-.

"Es el Pentáculo" -respondió el ojirubí como si supiese que le iba a preguntar-"Uno de los símbolos mas antiguos de la tierra, ya se usaba cuatro mil años antes de Cristo".

"¿Y que significa?" -cuestiono el ojimarrón a lo que Hiwatari dudo en como responder para que entendiese-.

"Los símbolos significan cosas distintas en sitios distintos" -dijo el bicolor- "Fundamentalmente el pentáculo es un símbolo religioso pagano".

"Un culto diabólico" -Hitoshi asintió-.

"No" -corrigió al instante Kai con un tono cortante-.

Al parecer pagano comenzaba a ser sinónimo de cultos satánicos, cuando en realidad la raíz de la palabra era de un término latino: _paganus_ que significaba "Habitante del campo". Los paganos eran por tanto literalmente campesinos sin adoctrinar apegados a los antiguos cultos rurales a la Naturaleza.

"El pentáculo" -comenzó a aclarar Hiwatari- "Es un símbolo precristiano relacionado con el culto a la Naturaleza, los antiguos dividían en mundo en dos mitades, masculina y femenina. Sus dioses y diosas actuaban para mantener un equilibrio de poder. El Yin y el Yang (no extrañan al neko? ;.; espérense, que ya mero viene en el capitulo cinco). Cuando lo masculino y lo femenino estaban en equilibrio había armonía, cuando no, reinaba el caos" -el bicolor señalo el estomago de Dickenson- "Ese pentáculo representa la mitad femenina de todas las cosas, un concepto religioso que los historiadores denominan "Divinidad femenina" o "Venus divina". Y no hay duda de que es eso, Dickenson lo sabia muy bien" -finalizo, Kai no era de las personas que hablaban demasiado salvo por sus conferencias, pero en esta ocasión el hecho lo ameritaba-.

"¿Me esta diciendo que Dickenson se dibujo un símbolo de divinidad femenina en el estomago?" -replico contrariado el peliazul, frunciendo el seño como si quisiesen estafarlo-.

"Las religiones en los primeros tiempos se basaron el en orden de la Naturaleza. La diosa Venus y el planeta Venus eran lo mismo. La diosa ocupaba un lugar en la bóveda Celeste (mi nombre XD) nocturna y se le conocía por infinidad de nombres, Venus, la Estrella de Oriente, Instar, Astarte, todos aquellos conceptos del gran poder femenino y sus vínculos con la Naturaleza y la Madre Tierra" -finalizo nuevamente el bicolor-.

"Señor Hiwatari" -Histoshi lo miro- "El pentáculo tiene también que estar relacionado con el diablo, en las películas americanas siempre lo dejan en claro.

'_Gracias, Hollywood_' -pensó con sarcasmo el bicolor, agradecido de ser de Rusia-.

Era ya muy común que aquel símbolo siempre se interpretase con los cultos satánicos y se expusiese como tal, cuando sus orígenes eran en gran medida divinos.

"Le aseguro que a pesar de lo que vea en las películas, la interpretación demoníaca del pentáculo es errónea, el significado original no lo es, el problema es que se ha ido distorsionando con el tiempo en este caso con del derramamiento de sangre" -dijo son cierto desprecio el ojos rojos-.

"No entiendo" -el peliazul arqueo una ceja-.

"La iglesia, señor" -hablo ya con voz cansada- "Los símbolos son muy resistentes pero la primera iglesia católica romana altero el primer significado del pentáculo, como parte de la campaña del Vaticano para erradicar las religiones paganas y convertir las masas al cristianismo, la iglesia inicio una campaña contra los dioses y diosas paganos, identificando sus símbolos divinos con el mal" -suspiro parando-.

"Siga" -mas el capitán le ordeno continuar-.

"Se trata de algo muy común el tiempo de incerteza, el nuevo poder surge adueñándose de los símbolos existentes y los degrada en un intento por olvidar su significado. En la batalla entre los símbolos cristianos y paganos perdieron los segundos" -suspiro de nuevo- "Los Estados Unidos han pervertido el pentáculo, en la actualidad es el símbolo bélico mas destacado, lo dibujan en aviones de ataque y aparece en los galones de todos los generales" -Kai dijo todo con un acento de fastidio ante el hecho (si, inches yanquis malditos ¬¬ lo siento ñ.ñ)-.

"¿Y la posición del cuerpo como la interpreta usted?" -pregunto Kinomiya al observar de nuevo el cadáver-.

"Replicación. Dickenson se ha colocado imitando el símbolo" -el bicolor se encogió de hombros como si fuese lo mas obvio-.

"¿Y el que este desnudo?" -y esa era una pregunta de la cual Kai aun no tenía una respuesta segura-.

"Esta claro que yo no puedo ni decirle ni asegurarle porque Dickenson ha hecho todo esto" -al fin decidió dejar de dar explicaciones-.

"Entonces supongo que tampoco puede decirme porque ha usado su propia sangre como tinta" -afirmo Kinomiya para si mismo-.

"Esta claro que no tenia nada mas con que escribir" -repuso el bicolor como si la pregunta fuese necia-.

"Se equivoca, fíjese en la mano izquierda" -ordeno el capitán-.

Kai rodeo el cadáver y se agacho, mas para su sorpresa que el conservador tenia un rotulador en la mano.

"Dickenson lo tenia cogido cuando lo encontramos" -dijo Hitoshi dirigiéndose hacia una mesa de investigación llena de aparatos electrónicos- "¿Esta familiarizado con ese tipo de bolígrafo?" -le pregunto después-.

Kai se agacho más para leer la etiqueta. STYLO DE LUMIÈRE NOIRE. Alzo la vista sorprendido, aquel bolígrafo era de tinta invisible, estaba diseñado para los museos, los conservadores y la policía en la lucha de la falsificación para que pudiesen colocar marcas invisibles en las obras.

Cuando el bicolor se puso de pie, Kinomiya apago el foco quedando todo en oscuridad. Hitoshi se acerco con una especie de linterna que lo envolvía en una luz violácea. Misma con la cual enfoco al cadáver. El ojiescarlata enfoco su mirada y dio un brinco del susto. Con letra luminosa las últimas palabras de Dickenson se extendían en el suelo junto al cadáver. Volvió a leer el mensaje y alzo la vista.

"¿Qué demonios significa?" -pregunto mirando al capitán-.

"Esa _monsieur_" -sus ojos marrones brillaron en la oscuridad- "Es exactamente la pregunta que queremos que usted nos responda-.

No lejos de ahí, en el despacho de Dickenson, el teniente Granger había regresado al museo y estaba inclinado sobre una consola de audio. Se coloco los auriculares AKG ignorando la extraña figura de un caballero medieval que parecía estar espiándolo desde el rincón, comprobó las entradas de sonido en el sistema y vio que todas funcionaban. Los micrófonos estaban perfectos y el sonido llegaba nítido.

"_Le moment de verité_" -sonrió cerrando los ojos, mientras que se disponía a disfrutar del resto de la conversación que ocurría en la Gran Galería y desde ese momento comenzaba a grabarse-.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

No es por nada pero este capitulo me traumo x.X muchas explicaciones para mi gusto... feh, ya me duele el cuello de estar aquí jajajajaja. Como sea hubo unas partes en las que no resumí, como la descripción del cadáver porque no supe como, igualmente tampoco algunas de las explicaciones de Kai pues las considero importantes para el fic. Como ya lo dije mi amiga Satristhia ha comenzado con "Ángeles y Demonios" neh, si les gusta la pareja de KaixYuriy vayan a leer... yo amo el KaixRei como ustedes saben, pero eso no quiere decir que no tolere otras parejas o que no pueda hacerme amiga de otras autoras que las manejen... eso si ¡Muerte al repugnante KaixTyson! ese para que vean si lo odio ù.ú con todo respeto si a alguna de ustedes les gusta.

**Sacristhia I. Surukagi**

**Nee-chan Belén**

**Alexa-kinght-darkness**

**Nekot**

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori**

**Shiroi Tsuki**

**0Axis0**

**Sísmica la Sombra**

**Nadryl**

**H.fanel.K**

Bueno ya me voy, y no se olviden de pasar a ver "Ángeles y Demonios" de mi hermana gemela compañera de oscuridad Sacristhia I. Surukagi... ósea si saben lo que es buena lectura, les gusta el KaixYuriy entonces irán con ella ¬¬ bueno ya me voy... ¡Nos vemos!

**_Atte. Celen Marinaiden_**_. "El mundo pertenece a los victimarios... ya es hora de que tome lo que es mío..." _


	4. IV

Ya volví... pero tengo una queja por ahí... misma que les haré saber al final del capitulo.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **El Código DaVinci.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi, misterio y lo que vaya saliendo según el libro.

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei** como siempre vamos.

**Disclaimer**: Ni la idea, ni la trama del fanfic me pertenece, todo ha sido tomado del libro "El Código DaVinci" de Dan Brown y por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen solamente a el, mientras que Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, en dado caso ambas cosas el libro y el anime no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no hago esto con fines de lucro y no me estoy ganando nada, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**Reparto del capitulo**:

**Robert Langdon: _Kai Hiwatari_**

**Jérome Collet: _Tyson Granger _**

**Silas: _Bryan Kuznetzov_**

**Manuel Aringarosa : _Boris Balkov_ **

**Sor Sandrine: _Mariah Mao_ **(me vale que los dos sean nombres... déjenme! XO)

**.: SIETE :.**

Sor Mariah Mao vivía en un humilde habitáculo ubicado en la segunda planta del propio templo. Ese templo era su hogar por hacia mas de diez años, oficialmente su residencia estaba en un convento cercano pero ella prefería la tranquilidad de la iglesia. Sor Mariah era la encargada de los aspectos no religiosos de la iglesia: el mantenimiento general, la contratación de personal de apoyo y guías, la seguridad del edificio fuera de las horas de culto y de visita, la compra del vino de misa y las hostias de consagrar.

Esa noche mientras dormía en su estrecha cama el sonido del teléfono la despertó, contesto la llamada soñolienta.

"¿Diga?" -dijo la mujer-.

"Hola hermana" -dijo otra voz al lado de la línea, quien resultaba ser el párroco de la iglesia- "Lamento haberla despertado hermana" -dijo con una voz que también sonaba adormilada- "Tengo que pedirle un favor, acabo de recibir la llamada de un importante obispo americano, quizás lo conozca, Boris Balkov".

"¿El máximo representante del Opus Dei?" -pregunto un tanto asombrada recordando como el asenso de aquel hombre se había dado-.

"El obispo Balkov me ha llamado para pedirme un favor" -prosiguió el padre con voz nerviosa- "Uno de sus numerarios se encuentra en París esta noche..."

Mientras escuchaba aquella extraña petición, Sor Mariah se veía mas confundida.

"Discúlpeme ¿Me esta diciendo que ese numerario del Opus Dei no puede esperar a mañana?" -pregunto la ojiambarina-.

"Me temo que no, su avión sale muy temprano y siempre ha tenido el sueño de ver Saint-Sulpice" -abogo el padre-.

"Pero la iglesia es mucho mas interesante de día" -reprocho Sor Mariah- "Con los rayos del sol que se filtran por el rosetón, con las sombras del gnomon, eso es lo que la hace única" -explico vanamente la ojiambár-.

"Hermana estoy de acuerdo, pero si lo deja entrar esta noche lo tomare como un favor personal que me hace" -aclaro el hombre ya de edad- "El podría estar a eso de ¿La una? Dentro de veinte minutos".

"Si claro, lo atenderé gustosamente" -Sor Mariah frunció el seño-.

El hombre dio las gracias y colgó, desconcertada Sor Mariah se sentó en la cama, a sus cincuenta años (muajajaja... que agradezca que le quite diez años a su personaje) ya no era una jovencita como antes, sin embargo aquella llamada le había avivado todos los sentidos, el Opus Dei siempre le había inspirado desconfianza y con justa razón. Se había enterado de los horrores que les hacían pasar a las mujeres el dicho lugar, ya que ellas supuestamente tenían una mayor responsabilidad por ser las originarias del pecado original. Parecía que el mordisco de Eva a la Manzana del Árbol de la Ciencia era una deuda que las mujeres debían pagar por el resto de la eternidad, desgraciadamente cuando la mayor parte de la Iglesia parecía ir avanzando lenta y correctamente en relación con los derechos de la mujer, el Opus Dei parecía ir hacia atrás.

Bajo de la cama y coloco sus pies sobre la piedra fría del suelo, un escalofrió le recorrió completamente y sin saber porque, tuvo miedo.

'_¿Intuición femenina?'_ -se pregunto a si misma-.

Sor Mariah era una creyente devota y había aprendido a encontrar la paz de las voces que llegaban a su alma, mas esa noche las voces callaron tanto como la iglesia que vacía se encontraba.

**.: OCHO :.**

Kai no podía apartar la vista de aquellas letras que brillaban en el suelo de madera. Le parecía completamente extraño que ese fuese el último mensaje de Dickenson, mismo que rezaba así:

13 - 3 - 2 - 21 - 1 - 1 - 8 - 5

¡Diavole in Dracon!

Límala, asno

Ahora entendía porque Kinomiya había relacionado el pentáculo con el diablo, ya que las palabras de Dickenson hacían referencia a diablesas "Diavole in Dracon".

"Una parte del mensaje parece cifrado" -comento Kai, aun con sus hermosas y rubíes orbes sobre las letras del suelo-.

"Si" -respondió Hitoshi- "Nuestros criptógrafos ya están trabajando en ello. Creemos que los números pueden llevarnos a quien lo mato ¿Tienen para usted algún significado simbólico?"

Kai intento hacer un esfuerzo para poder dar con una respuesta, mas no pudo encontrar nada acertado ni hablar siquiera.

"Da la impresión de que el texto es una especie de acusación ¿No le parece?" -miro fijamente al bicolor junto a el-.

"Si, supongo que es lógico que intensase acusar a quien le había matado" -se le hizo lo mas lógico-.

"Mi trabajo claro esta consiste en ponerle nombre a esa persona, permítame que le haga una pregunta, señor Hiwatari, para usted dejando a un lado los números ¿Qué parte del mensaje resulta mas rara?" -seguirá mirándolo fijamente-.

Que burla... después de todo lo visto ¿Qué parte de la escena no era rara?

"¿La palabra _Dracon_?" -fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió responder- "Diavole in Dracon no son palabras muy comunes ni corrientes aun en francés".

"Dickenson era francés, vivía en París, pero para usar este mensaje utilizo el..." -mas Kai se le adelanto a lo que iba a decir-.

"Italiano" -corto el bicolor-.

"_Précisement_ ¿Alguna sugerencia?" -Kinomiya arqueo la ceja-.

"La simbología y el texto no parecen coincidir, no creo poder ser de mas ayuda" -lamentablemente Kai se sentía tan confundido que ya no estaba seguro de nada-.

"Tal vez esto le aclare en algo" -Hitoshi se alejo del cuerpo y volvió a levantar la linterna de rayos ultravioleta de manera que la luz abarcase mas espacio- "¿Y ahora?"

Para la sorpresa de Kai, alrededor del conservador un círculo brillante se hizo visible, al parecer el hombre se había tendido en el suelo y había pasado el rotulador varias veces haciendo círculos alrededor, quedando en el centro. De repente lo vio claro.

"_El hombre de Vitrubio_" -susurro asombrado Kai-.

Dickenson había recreado una reproducción tamaño natural de la obra más famosa de Leonardo Da Vinci. Aquel dibujo era considerado el más perfecto de la historia desde el punto de la vista de la anatomía. _El hombre de Vitrubio_ se había convertido en un icono de moderno de la cultura. El famoso trazo consistía en un círculo perfecto dentro del cual había un hombre desnudo, con brazos y piernas extendidos. No había duda, Dickenson había hecho todo colocándose en esa posición para dejar mas en claro aquello.

"Señor Hiwatari" -hablo Hitoshi- "No me cabe duda de que usted sabe que Leonardo Da Vinci tenia cierta afición por las artes oscuras".

Kai se asombro de aquello, pues no pensó que Kinomiya tuviese conocimiento de eso. Da Vinci siempre había supuesto una complicación para los historiadores, especialmente para los cristianos. Había sido abiertamente homosexual (no? en serio? como si eso nos espantase a nosotras xD) y adorador del orden Divino de la Naturaleza, cosas que lo convertían en pecador segunda la Iglesia (inche iglesia maldita... perdón a las católicas ¬¬Uu) además Leonardo exhumaba cadáveres para estudiar la anatomía humana, llevaba extraños diarios donde escribía al revés, creía que tenia el poder alquímico para convertir el plomo en oro, e incluso para engañar a Dios creando un elixir para atrasar la muerte. Al aceptar ciertos lucrativos encargos que le hacia el Vaticano, Leonardo pintaba temas católicos no como expresión de sus propias creencias sino como empresa puramente comercial. Por desgracia también era un bromista que se divertía mordiendo la mano que le daba de comer. En muchas de sus obras religiosas ancoraba símbolos ocultos que no tenían nada que ver con el cristianismo, tributos a sus propias creencias y sutiles burlas a la iglesia.

"Entiendo su preocupación" -hablo al fin Kai, luego de analizarlo un poco- "Pero en realidad Leonardo nunca practico artes oscuras, era un hombre de gran espiritualidad, aunque de un tipo que entraba en constante conflicto con la iglesia" -comenzó a excplicar-.

"¿Si?" -pareció interesado-.

"No, solo pensaba que Dickenson compartía gran parte de su espiritualidad con Leonardo, incluida su preocupación por la supresión que la iglesia hace de lo sagrado femenino en la religión moderna. Tal vez al representar el famoso dibujo hacia eco a las frustraciones compartidas a la demonización de la diosa.

"¿Cree usted que Dickenson esta llamando a los dirigentes de la Iglesia _Diablesas Draconianas_´?" -la expresión de Hitoshi se hizo mas dura- "¿Y que es eso de _Límala, asno_?"

"Lo único que digo es que Dickenson dedico su vida al estudio de la diosa, y que nadie ha hecho mas por erradicar esa historia que la Iglesia Católica. Parece razonable que Dickenson haya optado por expresar esa decepción a la hora del adiós" -quiso explicar el ruso bicolor, pues ya estaba cansado y fastidiado de todo lo que estaba pasando-.

"¿Decepción?" -dijo Kinomiya en un tono de clara hostilidad- "Este mensaje suena mas a rabia que a decepción ¿No le parece?" -siseo-.

De acuerdo, Kai había llegado al límite de su paciencia que no era mucha, pero esta noche había sido más extensa de lo normal.

"Capitán" -dijo Kai, con un tono frió y seco- "Usted se ha interesado por mis impresiones y eso es lo que le estoy ofreciendo" -sus rojizos ojos brillaban con enfado-.

"¿Y su impresión es que esto es una condena a la iglesia?" -ahora el peliazul hablaba con los dientes muy apretados- "Señor Hiwatari, en mi trabajo he visto muchos muertos y déjeme que le diga algo" -endureció su mirada sobre el bicolor- "Cuando un hombre fallece a manos de otro, no creo que sus últimos pensamientos le lleven a escribir una oculta declaración espiritual que nadie va a entender, lo que yo creo mas bien es que piensa en una cosa" -entrecerró sus marrones orbes- "En la _vengeance_. Creo que el señor Dickenson escribió esta nota para decirnos quien lo mato".

"Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido" -lo miro fijamente clavando sus rubíes orbes en el capitán frente a el-.

"¿Ah, no?" -encaro el peliazul-.

"No" -sentencio cansado el ruso y también ya frustrado, devolviéndole el golpe- "Me ha dicho que a Dickenson le ataco en su despacho al parecer alguien a quien el mismo había invitado".

"Si" -asintió el otro-.

"Por lo que me parece razonable concluir que el conservador conocía a su atacante".

"Siga" -ordeno cortante-.

"Bueno, pues si Dickenson conocía a la persona que lo mato ¿Qué tipo de condena es esta? -señalo el suelo despectivamente- "¿Códigos numéricos? .¿Diablesas draconianas? .¿Pentáculos en el estomago? Todo resulta demasiado críptico.

"Si, puede tener razón" -Hitoshi frunció el ceño como si la idea no se le hubiese ocurrido antes-.

"Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, me inclinaría a pensar que si Dickenson hubiese querido informarnos de quien lo mató habría escrito el nombre directamente".

Mientras Kai hablaba, a Hitoshi lentamente se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios, la primera de aquella noche.

"_Précisément_" -dijo el, con aquella sonrisa- "_Précisément_" -repitió por lo bajo-.

Mientras... en la oficina del conservador fallecido, el agente peliazul escuchaba todo con detenimiento.

"Estoy siendo testigo del trabajo de un maestro" -murmuro Tyson-.

Granger sintonizaba el equipo de sonido para escuchar mejor la voz de Kinomiya que llegaba hasta sus auriculares. El _agent sipérieur_ sabia que por momentos como aquel habían catapultado al capitán hasta la cúspide del sistema policial francés. Recordó como había reunido a todos los agentes habiendo dicho "Yo se quien ha matado a Dickenson Kon. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, no quiero fallos esta noche".

Regresando a su ordenador portátil, Tyson se concentro en su otra atribución de la noche: el sistema de localización por GPS, la imagen de la pantalla un plano detallado de la Ala Denon. En el mapa que se veía del corazón de la Gran Galería había un puntito rojo parpadeaba.

_La marque_.

Aquella noche Hitoshi daba a su presa muy poco margen de maniobra. Se le debía reconocer que Kai Hiwatari había demostrado ser un "cliente" imperturbable.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Ya volví! n.n pero quizás no por mucho tiempo ¬¬ verán como mi hermosa hermana Sacristhia, yo también he decido ponerme en huelga, es decir... ya nos enteramos de cuantas personas leen nuestros fanfics y cuantas son las que dejan reviews realmente ¿Cómo? Es secreto, pero lo que si puedo decirles es que más de cien personas han leído este fic y tan solo 22 reviews han dejado... no es que me importen tanto los reviews pero nosotras nos matamos para traerles los capítulos, y considero que lo menos que se puede hacer es mandarnos un review para decirnos que les gusto, que no les gusto, que debemos quitar o que debemos agregar, yo se que muchas por falta de tiempo no lo hacen y lo comprendo, pero no creo que todas sean las ocupadas ¬¬ así que hasta que no vea mas reviews no continuo con mis historias, así que sin reviews no hay mas capítulos. Espero no molestar a mis lectoras que si dejan reviews, espero que me entiendan que esto es una huelga "laboral" y me comprendan sin odiarme ñ.ñ lo siento.

**Nayru Ishida**

**0Axis0**

**Shiroi Tsuki**

**Sísmica La Sombra**

**Angy B. Mizuhara**

**Elian**

**Nadryl**

Y bueno, ya me voy, espero que pasen a leer el fanfic de Sacristhia "Angeles y Demonios" y yo por mi parte paso a retirarme.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En el mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


	5. V

Pues ya regrese, porque aunque me haya declarado en huelga me gusta escribir y no puedo evitarlo x.X definitivamente no sirvo para esto, necesito un sindicato XD

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **El Código DaVinci.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi, misterio y lo que vaya saliendo según el libro.

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei** como siempre vamos.

**Disclaimer**: Ni la idea, ni la trama del fanfic me pertenece, todo ha sido tomado del libro "El Código DaVinci" de Dan Brown y por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen solamente a el, mientras que Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, en dado caso ambas cosas el libro y el anime no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no hago esto con fines de lucro y no me estoy ganando nada, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**Reparto del capitulo**:

**Robert Langdon: _Kai Hiwatari_**

**Sophie Neveu: _Rei Kon_ **(al fin el neko esta aquí! n.n)

**Jérome Collet: _Tyson Granger _**

**Silas: _Bryan Kuznetzov_**

**Manuel Aringarosa : _Boris Balkov_ **

**.: NUEVE :.**

Para asegurarse de que nadie interrumpiese su conversación con Hiwatari, Hitoshi Kinomiya había desconectado el teléfono móvil. Para su desgracia aquel modelo sofisticado incorporaba radio un radio de doble banda que a pesar de lo que había ordenado, uno de sus agentes uso para comunicarse con el.

"¿_Capitaine_?" -el teléfono sonaba como un walkie-talkie-.

Hitoshi apretó los dientes, no creía posible una interrupción por parte Tyson cuando el claramente había prohibido tal cosa, miro a Kai como disculpándose.

"Un momento por favor" -dijo el ojimarrón-.

Kai suspiro aliviado de poder conseguir unos minutos para descansar, la realidad era que ya no le quedaba nada de paciencia y estaba completamente en la frustración. Por su parte Kinomiya saco el teléfono y apretó el botón del radio-transmisor.

"¿_Oui_?" -dijo el capitán de azules cabellos-.

"_Capitaine, un agent du Départament de Cryptographie est arrivé_" -dijo Granger del otro lado de la línea-.

El enfado de Hitoshi pareció disminuir pues a pesar de lo inoportuno del momento, la llegada de un criptógrafo era probablemente una buena noticia. Kinomiya había enviado un montón de fotografías con las frases crípticas de Dickenson al Departamento de Criptografía con la esperanza de que le dijesen que intentaba decirle el conservador del museo.

"Ahora estoy ocupado" -respondió a pesar de lo aquello fuesen buenas noticias- "Dígale al criptógrafo que espere en el puesto de mando, hablare con el en cuanto pueda" -ordeno con voz firme-.

"Pero..." -Granger dudo- "Es el agente Kon" -(seeeh nuestro neko llego, wiiii! n.n)-.

Aquella llamada casi iba a sacarle de sus casillas. Rei Kon era a su forma de ver uno de los errores más grandes de la Dirección Central de la Policía Judicial. Criptólogo chino que había cursado sus estudios en Inglaterra. Hacia dos años que había ingresado a la fuerza policíaca. A la forma de ver Hitoshi, los hombres jóvenes suponían una distracción y en ese sentido, Rei Kon distraía más que otros.

A sus veintitrés años (déjenme... lo ocupo mas joven que Kai XD) era tan decidido que rozaba con la obstinación, su inclinación por la nueva metodología criptográfica británica exasperaba continuamente a los agentes veteranos que estaban por sobre el. Y con todo lo que mas preocupaba a Hitoshi era la verdad universal que decía que en una oficina llena de personas de mediana edad, nada distraía más que el trabajo de un joven atractivo.

"El agente Kon insiste en hablar con usted inmediatamente" -aclaro Tyson- "He intentado detenerlo pero en este momento se dirige a la Gran Galería" -explico con un tanto de temor-.

"¡Esto es intolerable!" -Hitoshi dio un paso hacia atrás- "He dejado muy claro que..."

Por un momento a Kai le pareció que a Kinomiya le iba a dar una embolia. El capitán se interrumpió en mitad de la frase y abrió mucho los ojos. La mirada de Hitoshi estaba fija en algo a espaldas del bicolor. Pero antes de que le diese tiempo para volverse escucho la voz de un chico muy jovial.

"_Excusez-moi, messieurs_" -dijo aquella hermosa voz-.

Kai se volvió y vio que un joven se acercaba a ellos, avanzando por la galería a paso ligero, silencioso, cautivador. Llevaba unos ropajes que a la vista saltaban que eran orientales. Era bastante atractivo, un hermoso, brillante y largo cabello amarrazo en un trenza caía por su espalda, siendo de un color negro, enmarcado los finos rasgos de su rostro. Sus ojos eran mas que hermosos, brillantes, cristalinos, de un dorado exquisito y podría jurar que tenían cierto toque felino. Para su sorpresa el pelinegro camino directamente hacia el y le alargo la mano.

"Señor Hiwatari, soy el agente Kon del Departamento de Criptografía del DCPJ" -pronunciaba las palabras con acento mitad ingles, mitad chino (digamos que están hablando ingles xD)- "Es un placer conocerle" -sonrió encantadoramente-.

Kai estrecho su mano y por un instante se perdió en aquella mirada dorada, y sin saber porque sintió que un ligero calor subía a sus mejillas, adornadas con sus muy particulares marcas azuladas.

Kinomiya aspiro con fuerza preparándose sin duda para iniciar una reprimenda.

"Capitán" -dijo el, adelantándose- "Disculpe la interrupción pero..." -mas el peliazul no le dejo terminar-.

"¡_Ce n´est pas le moment_! " -soltó Kinomiya-.

"He intentado telefonearle" -dijo el ojidorado, sin cambiar de idioma por respeto a Kai- "Pero tenia el móvil desconectado" -explico inocentemente-.

"Si lo he apagado por algo será" -siseo el capitán- "Estoy hablando con el señor Hiwatari".

"Ya he descifrado el código numérico" -dijo con voz neutra-.

A Kai le dio una punzada de emoción, mientras que Hitoshi no sabia que decir.

"Pero antes de explicárselo" -siguió Rei- "Tengo un mensaje urgente para el señor Hiwatari..."

"¿Para el señor Hiwatari?" -la expresión de Hitoshi era de creciente preocupación-.

"Si" -el chino asintió y se giro para mirarlo- "Debe ponerse en contacto con la Embajada de los Estados Unidos, tienen un mensaje para usted que le envía alguien de su país" -explico con una amabilidad que engancho al bicolor-.

La emoción del bicolor dio paso a un atisbo de temor, pues muy pocos colegas sabían de su estancia en aquel país, así que no imaginaba de quien vendría dicho mensaje.

"¿La embajada Americana?" -Hitoshi apretó los dientes al escuchar eso- "¿Y como saben ellos que se encuentra aquí?" -pregunto con desconfianza-.

"..." -Rei se encogió de hombros- "Al parecer han llamado al señor Hiwatari al hotel, y el recepcionista les ha dicho que el agente de la Policía Judicial se lo ha llevado" -explico, aun manteniendo una ligera y agradable sonrisa-.

"¿Y los de la embajada se han puesto en contacto con el Departamento de Criptografía?" -Hitoshi parecía confundido-.

"No señor" -respondió Rei con voz firme- "Cuando he llamado a la centralita de la DCPJ en un intento de contactarme con usted, tenían un mensaje para el señor Hiwatari y me han pedido que se lo pasara si lograba comunicarme con usted".

Kinomiya frunció el seño, e iba a hablar cuando Rei le interrumpió de nuevo.

"Señor Hiwatari" -se acerco a Kai entregándole un papelito que traía en el bolsillo- "Este es el numero de servicio de mensajes de su embajada, quiere que lo llamen lo antes posible, llame ahora mientras yo le explico el codigo a Kinomiya" -lo miro fijamente a los ojos-.

"Gracias" -Kai estudio la nota, tenía un número francés y una extensión- "¿Dónde puedo encontrar un teléfono?" -estaba ligeramente preocupado, pero tu temple era el mismo, tan serio y altitivo-.

Rei hizo un gesto de sacar el móvil de su bolsillo, Hitoshi al ver esto cogió su teléfono y se lo ofreció al bicolor.

"Este numero es seguro señor Hiwatari, puede usarlo con tranquilidad" -dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima al ojidorado-.

Hiwatari acepto el teléfono, y Hitoshi se llevo al hermoso pelinegro hacia unos metros donde comenzó a regañarlo , a Kai cada vez le caía peor el capitán, se dio la vuelta para no presenciar que el ojiambarino pasase por esa discusión y marco el numero.

Al final después de unos tonos le contestaron, esperaba escuchar la voz de alguna operadora, pero le sorprendió que le saliera un contestador automático. La voz le resultaba conocida, era la misma que le había gustado de Rei Kon.

"_Bonjour, vous étes bien chez Rei Kon_" -decía la voz al otro lado de la línea- "_Je suis absente pour le moment, mais…_ "

Confundido, Kai se dio la vuelta para aclararlo con el chino de ojos dorados.

"Disculpe ¿Señor Kon?" -no supo como llamarlo a primera instancia- "Creo que se ha..." -pero al instante el chino le corto-.

"No, el numero es el correcto" -interrumpió al momento, anticipándose a la confusión del ojirubí- "La embajada tiene un sistema de mensajes automatizado, lo que tiene que hacer es ingresar un código de acceso para poder escuchar los mensajes..." -explico suavemente-.

"Pero es que..."

"Es el numero de tres cifras que le he anotado en el papel" -corto de nuevo el chino-.

Kai abrió la boca para intentar aclarar el curioso malentendido, pero Rei le dirigió una mirada cómplice que solo duro unos instantes. Aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto habían cautivado desde que los vio, le acaban de mandar un mensaje claro -"No preguntes nada, haz lo que te digo"-.

Confundió marco los tres números que había en la hoja: 454.

La voz que seguía diciendo cosas se interrumpió al momento y Kai escucho la voz electrónica que decía -"Tiene un mensaje nuevo"-, por lo que se veía el 454 era la clave secreta con la cual Rei accedía a sus mensajes desde cualquier numero.

'_¿Y ahora resulta que tengo que escuchar los mensajes de este chico?'_ -pensó con cierto fastidio-.

Kai escucho como la cinta del contestador regresaba, para detenerse y después el mensaje se escucho de nuevo con la voz del chino.

"Señor Hiwatari" -decía aquel mensaje por medio de la grabadora, con un tono de voz algo temeroso- "No reaccione de ningún modo cuando escuche este mensaje, en este momento se encuentra en peligro. Siga mis instrucciones al pie de la letra..."

**.: DIEZ :.**

Bryan iba al volante del Audi negro que El Maestro había puesto a su disposición, mientras observaba la iglesia de Saint-Sulpice completamente iluminada.

'_Así que los paganos utilizaban la casa de Dios para ocultar la clave_' -pensó el pelilavanda-.

No era de asombrarse pues los miembros de la hermandad eran unos maestros en el engaño y la ocultación (hey mis parientes XD).

'_Cuanto poder obtendrá el Opus Dei_' -y era verdad, eso suponía el fin de la guerra-.

Aparco el coche en la desierta Place Saint-Sulpice, aspiro para intentar mantener clara su mente y llevar a cabo la misión que le habían encomendado, mas el dolor de su espalda aun estaba presente a causa de la reciente penitencia que había hecho. Pero ese dolor no se comparaba con la angustia de su antigua vida, según Bryan el Opus Dei le había salvado.

'Librate del odio, perdona a los que te han ofendido' -se decía a si mismo intentando calmarse-.

Sin embargo su mente no pudo alejarse de los recuerdos, aquellos años de agonía que había pasado en la cárcel luego de tantos malos actos que había cometido, encerrado entre cuatro frías paredes de piedra y esperando por su muerte. Su infancia había sido muy dura, creciendo en una familia completamente caótica. Su padre había sido un vil borracho, que disfrutaba de golpear a su madre y de vez en cuanto al mismo Bryan (ssttt... me suena a historia mexicana ¬¬Uu). Pero un día la paliza que le propino a su madre fue terrible y la mujer no volvió a levantarse mas, luego de llorar desconsoladamente en el cuerpo de la mujer, el ojilavanda siendo apenas un niño de siete años había ido a la cocina, tomado un cuchillo como si de su cuerpo un demonio se hubiese apoderado se dirigió hacia el lugar donde su padre, todavía estando ebrio dormía. Sin decir nada clavo el cuchillo en su espalda haciendo que el hombre gritase del dolor, mas volvió a hacer lo mismo varias veces hasta que la casa quedo en silencio. Esa noche escapo de ahí.

Sin más vago por las calles y por su aspecto fue marginado entre los marginados. Tuvo que vivir en el sótano de una fabrica abandonada, alimentándose de fruta que robaba y pescado crudo que recogía en el muelle, su única compañía eran revistas viejas que encontraba y con las cuales aprendió a leer sin que nadie le enseñase. Se había hecho de buena fuerza física debido a la vida que estaba llevando.

Fueron tiempos difíciles cuando había ido a dar a la cárcel luego de matar a otro hombre, donde sintió luego de tanto tiempo confinado en aquel lugar se había vuelto casi un fantasma, que era transparente, alguien que caminaba solo por el mundo.

Mas una noche los gritos de los otros presos le despertaron, un temblor sacudía con violencia el suelo y los pisos de su celda, un gran pedazo de roca cayó y al fijar su mirada de donde había venido observo un hueco de tamaño considerable en la pared, viendo la luna por primera vez en años.

Esa noche escapo costándole su huida un enorme trabajo. Termino bajo el cuidado del padre Boris Balkov quien había estado al pendiente de el por muchos días antes de que se restableciese. El hombre fue el primero en tratarlo con amabilidad en toda su vida y mas le sorprendió a Bryan el saber que aquel padre era consiente de su estado como fugitivo, como criminal peligroso... mas Boris no le rechazo y en cambio afianzándose de la Biblia le ofreció al ojilavanda una vida nueva bajo la bondad infinita del todo poderoso Dios, encaminada en la pureza de su palabra y en sus valiosas enseñanzas (no saben como me cuesta escribir esto ¬¬Uu).

Y ese día Bryan había vuelto a nacer, se había vuelto de nuevo palpable... ya no era mas un fantasma.

Mientras a veinte mil pies de altura sobre del Mediterráneo el vuelo 1725 (en realidad es 1618 pero le cambie para hacer una alegoría de mi edad y la de mi hermano... no me hagan caso) de Alitalia pasaba por una serie de turbulencias. Mas Boris no pensaba en ello pues estaba todavía muy perdido en sus pensamientos. Se moría de ganas por llamar a Bryan y así saber que es lo que había pasado mas no podía.

El Maestro había sido completamente precavido en cada uno de los pasos que había dado, manteniendo las comunicaciones seguras y aunque le había cortado el contacto con Bryan, el Obispo Boris estaba más que seguro que todo aquello era por la propia seguridad de la misión que estaban llevando a cabo. El Maestro le había pedido veinte millones de euros, mas la cantidad era completamente ínfima para algo tan importante como lo que estaban buscando.

El Maestro y Bryan no fallarían. El dinero y la fe movían montañas.

**_Continuara..._**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Seh ya se que dije que andaba en huelga laboral pero, una actualización no le hace daño a nadie ñ.ñ ¿Qué quieren que haga? Me gusta escribir pese a todo y pues... escribo ¡Jah! Hasta que al fin nuestro bello y hermoso neko hace su aparición, y noten que hablo del neko como "nuestro" porque es de todas las chicas que lo queremos, no solamente mío XD como sea no tengo nada mas que decir ó.Ò solo que como muchas ya sabrán, los "lindos" administradores de la pagina nos han prohibido oficialmente contestar los reviews... así que, ya no puedo contestarlos ¬¬ si me lo preguntan esta regla es absurda y no la entiendo, no entiendo que tiene de malo ni porque lo han prohibido pero bueno... normas son normas aunque no me gusta seguirlas tendré que hacerlo.

Gracias por su review a:

**0Axis0**

**El verdadero poder del corazón**

**Sísmica La Sombra**

**Aniat Hikoui**

**Nekot**

**Shiroi Tsuki**

**Asuka-chan**

Y ahora un comercial XD si quieren leer algo que sea hemm... fuera de lo normal, con una pareja muy extraña 9.9 situaciones por demás traumantes y mucho, mucho drama... entonces lean el fanfic "Nas Nie Dagoniat" bajo el nombre de autora de Sacristhia Celen Oscurathi, aunque advierto que no es para corazones débiles muajajajaja... bueno creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decir ¬¬Uu yo paso a retirarme ¡Nos vemos! Y gracias por leer.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Si me enseñaste a vivir ahora enséñame a morir..."_


	6. VI

Hola muajajajaja regrese yo con una de las adaptaciones mas baratas de la historia x.X soh como sea espero que les guste el capitulo n.n

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **El Código DaVinci.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi, misterio y lo que vaya saliendo según el libro.

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei** como siempre vamos.

**Disclaimer**: Ni la idea, ni la trama del fanfic me pertenece, todo ha sido tomado del libro "El Código DaVinci" de Dan Brown y por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen solamente a el, mientras que Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, en dado caso ambas cosas el libro y el anime no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no hago esto con fines de lucro y no me estoy ganando nada, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**Reparto del capitulo**:

**Robert Langdon: _Kai Hiwatari_**

**Sophie Neveu: _Rei Kon_ **

**Bezu Fache: _Hitoshi Kinomiya_**

**Jérome Collet: _Tyson Granger _**

**.: ONCE :.**

"¿_Une plaisanterie numérique_?" -Hitoshi Kinomiya miraba con incredulidad a Rei Kon- "¿Una broma numérica? .¿Me esta diciendo que su valoración profesional del código de Dickenson se trata de una especie de travesura matemática?".

Hitoshi no sabia como el chino podía tener semejante desfachatez, primero lo interrumpía y ahora le venia con eso, como si el realmente fuese a creer que instantes antes de su muerte Dickenson se había despedido con un gag numérico.

"Este código" -insistió Rei- "Es simple hasta el absurdo, Dickenson debió haber sabido que lo descifraríamos al instante" -saco un trozo de papel de sus ropajes y se lo extendió al capitán- "Aquí lo tiene descifrado".

Hitoshi miro el papel y lo que en el había.

1 - 1 - 2 - 3 - 5 - 8 - 13 - 21

"¿Pero que es esto?" -pregunto el ojimarrón- "¡Lo único que ha hecho es colocar los números en orden ascendente!" -dijo completamente indignado-.

"Exacto" -el ojidorado sonrió de manera satisfecha-.

"Agente Kon, no se a donde pretende llegar con esto pero mas vale que llegue rápido" -susurro Kinomiya, mirando vagamente a Kai que aun escuchaba el mensaje de la embajada con la bocina pegada al oído y al parecer por su expresión, no eran buenas noticias-.

"Capitán" -replico Rei con desafió en su voz- "La secuencia de números que tiene usted entre las manos resulta ser una de las progresiones matemáticas mas famosas de la historia" -explico- "Se trata de la Secuencia de Fibonacci" -siguió el chino, moviendo la cabeza hacia el pedazo de papel que sostenía Hitoshi- "Una progresión en la que cada numero se obtiene de la suma de los otros dos anteriores".

Kinomiya volvió a fijarse en aquella secuencia, y efectivamente, los números siguientes se obtenían de la suma de los dos anteriores.

"El matemático Leonardo Fibonacci creo esta sucesión de números en el siglo XIII, es obvio que no puede ser casual que el conservador escribiese en el suelo todos los números de la famosa secuencia" -explico el chino-.

"Bien si lo que dice es cierto ¿Por qué Dickenson hizo esto? .¿Que es lo que nos dice? .

"Nada de nada" -Rei se encogió de hombros- "Esa es la cuestión, se trata de una broma criptográfica muy simple, algo así como escoger las palabras de un poema y ordenarlas aleatoriamente para ver si alguien reconoce lo que tienen en común" -mas Hitoshi se adelanto de forma amenazadora y quedo a solo unos centímetros del chino-.

"Sinceramente espero que tenga una explicación mas convincente que esta" -soltó, mirando inquisitivamente al chico de cabellos negros-.

"Capitán" -la calmada expresión de Rei se endureció- "Teniendo en cuenta lo que esta en juego aquí esta noche, creo que le interesara saber que Dickenson Kon podría estar intentando desorientarle. Pero por lo que se ve a usted no le interesa entrar en su juego, informare al Director de Criptografía que ya no precisa de nuestros servicios" -y dicho aquello con molestia, se dio la vuelta y se alejo por donde había venido-.

Hitoshi quedo sorprendido ante aquello pensando que Rei se había vuelto loco. Volteo su mirada marrón buscando al ruso de cabello bicolor y no tardo en encontrarlo, aun escuchando el mensaje de la embajada americana, su rostro se había tornado mas preocupado aun. Al fin, cuando Kai colgó teléfono tenía una muy mala expresión en el rostro.

"¿Todo va bien?" -pregunto Histoshi, mas Kai negó débilmente con la cabeza-.

"Un accidente" -dijo el bicolor al fin, entregándole el teléfono al capitán, mientras que miraba con extraña expresión al peliazul- "Un amigo... voy a tener que tomar el primer vuelo mañana".

Y Kinomiya no dudo, pues la expresión de Kai era autentica, mas notaba como si hubiese algo mas, como si un miedo distante se hubiese asomado por los ojos del ruso.

"Lo siento" -dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima- "¿Quiere sentarse un momento?" -le ofreció, indicando uno de los bancos de la galería-.

"En realidad preferiría ir al servicio".

"El servicio, si claro" -aunque estaba algo contrariado con aquel retraso que se presentaba- "Hagamos una pausa" -y señalo el fondo de la galería por donde habían entrado- "El servicio esta al lado de la oficina del conservador" -indico-.

"Creo que..." -Kai vacilo un poco, señalando en otra dirección- "Creo que hay uno mas cerca por ahí-.

"¿Quiere que le acompañe?" -pues recordó que estaban cerca de donde la Gran Galería se acababa, muriendo en una pared que contaba con dos servicios-.

"Necesito estar solo" -fue toda la respuesta seca y directa que dio el bicolor, mientras comenzaba a caminar-.

A Hitoshi no le hizo gracia saber que el ruso anduviese por ahí caminando en la Galería, pero le daba seguridad el saber que intentase lo que intentase, Kai no podría escapar de aquel lugar que permanecía con tanta vigilancia. Kinomiya le indico que cuando estuviese listo se viesen en el despacho de Dickenson, a lo que Hiwatari solo hizo un ademán de mano dando a entender que comprendía. El capitán se dio la vuelta y a paso apresurado llego hasta el ya mencionado despacho.

"¿Quién le ha dado permiso a Rei Kon para entrar en el edificio?" -pregunto Hitoshi a los agentes que había en la habitación, apenas si había entrado-.

"Les dijo a los guardias que había descifrado el código" -Tyson fue el primero en responder- "¿No esta con usted?".

"No, ya se ha ido" -dijo Hitoshi saliendo a mirar el pasillo, según parecía Rei no había estado de humor para pararse un rato a charlar con los demás agentes antes de irse-.

Por un momento tuvo la intención de usar el radio y pedir a los guardias que no lo dejasen salir, mas no lo hizo porque sabia que aquello era por orgullo nada mas, a el le gustaba tener siempre la ultima palabra.

'_Ya me encargare del agente Kon_' -pensó, ansioso por despedir al chino-.

Apartando su mente del agente ojidorado, se regreso al despacho mirando por un instante el caballero en miniatura que había sobre la mesa de Dickenson, y acto seguido se volvió para hablar con Granger.

"¿Lo tienes?" -pregunto Hitoshi-.

Tyson asintió apartándose del ordenador portátil, dejando ver un punto rojo y brillante parpadeando en el plano de la Gran Galería.

"Muy bien" -dijo el capitán peliazul saliendo de la sala- "Tengo que hacer una llamada, asegúrate de que Hiwatari no vaya a ningún otro sitio".

**.: DOCE :.**

Kai Hiwatari se sentía algo aturdido mientras avanzaba hacia el final de la Gran Galería, tenia le mensaje de Rei clavado en la memoria y no dejaba de repetírselo. Al fin llego al fondo y después de seguir algunas indicaciones por medio de unos símbolos convencionales, entro en el servicio de caballeros y encendió las luces. Se acerco al lavabo y se mojo la cara esperando con eso al menos despejarse un poco, mientras se secaba la puerta se abrió a su espalda y al instante se dio la vuelta.

"Menos mal que esta aquí, no tenemos mucho tiempo" -dijo Rei, con aquellos hermosos ojos dorados llenos de temor-.

Por vanos instantes el mensaje que había escuchado en la maquina contestadota del chino le llego una vez mas a la mente. Había escuchado la voz del pelinegro y se le había hecho sincera por lo cual decidió hacer lo que este le pedía, decirle a Histoshi que se le había informado de un amigo herido, y luego pedirle permiso para ir al servicio que había al fondo de la Gran Galería. Y ahora ahí estaba Rei a su lado, sin aliento. A la luz de los fluorescentes Kai se sorprendió de que en realidad el chico tuviese aquellos rasgos tan hermosos y sin duda con un toque de dulzura. El bicolor se reprendió a si mismo por estar comparando el atractivo del chino con algún retrato de Renoir... mas no negaba que aquel oriental había despertado cierto interés en su persona.

"Quería advertirle, señor Hiwatari..." -dijo al fin el ojidorado con la respiración algo entrecortada- "De que esta usted _sous surveillance cacheé_. Bajo vigilancia policial".

"Pero ¿Por qué?" -Rei ya le había dado una explicación por teléfono, pero el quería escucharla de sus labios-.

"Pues porque el principal sospechoso de la muerte de Dickenson es usted, según Kinomiya" -dijo al tiempo que se acercaba mas a el-.

Aunque el ruso quería creerle al pelinegro, esas palabras seguían haciéndosele ridículas. Según Rei lo habían invitado al Louvre no en calidad de especialista sino como sospechoso, en un método donde se llevaba al sospechoso a la escena del crimen donde se le comenzaba a interrogar con la esperanza de que se pusiese nervioso y confesase el crimen cometido.

"Mírese en el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta" -le pidió Rei, como si supiese de ante mano que el bicolor estaba desconfiando de el- "Y encontrara la prueba de que lo están vigilando" -mas aquello le pareció a Kai una especie de truco de magia barato- "Mírese por favor" -le pidió nuevamente, con un tono casi anhelante-.

Kai enfoco sus orbes en las doradas de Rei y de nuevo vio sinceridad en ellas, mas nuevamente confirmo que realmente tenía unos ojos hermosos. Sonrió mentalmente con algo de burla... ya no tenia duda, el chino le había gustado. Sin más se metió la mano en el bolsillo, ese que nunca usaba... y no encontró nada. Claro ¿Qué podría esperar? Y después comenzó a plantearse que quizás el chino estaba loco. Más repentinamente lo noto, algo duro y pequeño, lo tomo y saco al tiempo que lo examinaba. Era un disco metálico, con forma de botón y del tamaño de una pila mas no lo había visto nunca en su vida.

"Pero... ¿Qué es?" -pregunto extrañado el bicolor ante el hallazgo-.

"Es un dispositivo de seguimiento por GPS, transmite de manera constante su localización a un satélite con Sistema de Posicionamiento Global que se puede monitorizar desde la Dirección Central de la Policía Judicial, tiene un margen de error de medio metro hacia cualquier punto de planeta, en este momento esta usted electrónicamente encadenado, el agente que fue a recogerlo al hotel se encargo de meterlo en el bolsillo antes de que salieran" -paro un poco para tomar aire (ya me maree con la explicación x.X)-.

Kai hizo memoria de las cosas que hacia hecho antes de salir del hotel, se había dado una ducha rápida, se había vestido y el agente amablemente le había alargado la chaqueta diciéndole que era mejor llevarla, ya que las noches de París podían ser muy traicioneras.

"No le había dicho nada del dispositivo porque no quería que se mirase el bolsillo en presencia de Kinomiya, bajo ningún concepto debe de saber que lo ha encontrado" -dijo Rei, y su mirada era tan intensa que si lo quisiese, Kai se podría perder en ella en tan solo un instante- "Le han puesto el GPS porque creen que podría escaparse, en realidad..." -añadió tras una pausa- "Esperaban que escapase y así tendrían mas motivos para sospechar de usted".

"¿Por qué iba a escaparme? .¡Soy inocente!" -soltó, sintiéndose tanto como confundido como enojado-.

"Pues Kinomiya tiene una opinión diferente".

Airado, Kai se acerco hacia la papelera para tirar el dispositivo, ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

"¡No!" -se apresuro Rei agarrándolo de la manga para impedirlo- "Déjeselo en el bolsillo, si lo tira la señal dejara de moverse y sabrán que lo ha encontrado, si el capitán le ha dejado venir solo aquí es porque saben en todo momento donde se encuentra, si sospecha que usted ha descubierto lo que esta haciendo..." -el ojidorado no termino la frase, pero tomo con delicadeza el dispositivo y volvió a meterlo en el bolsillo de Hiwatari- "El disco se lo tiene que quedar usted, al menos por el momento".

"Pero ¿Cómo es posible que Kinomiya sospeche que yo he matado a Dickenson?" -Kai se sentía perdido, mas de alguna manera la presencia y la voz del chino le ayudaban a estar más relajado ante la situación-.

"Tiene algunas razones bastante poderosas para creerlo" -la expresión de Rei se hizo mas intensa- "Hay una prueba que usted aun no ha visto, Kinomiya se ha cuidado mucho de no enseñársela" -Kai estaba expectante- "¿Se acuerda de las tres cosas que Dickenson ha escrito en el suelo" -el ruso asintió, y la voz de Rei se volvió un susurro- "Por desgracia lo que usted vio no era el mensaje completo, había una cuarta línea que Kinomiya mando a fotografiar y borro antes de que usted llegase".

Kai permaneció en silencio, en espera de algo más por parte del chino, pues bien sabia que aquella tinta era muy fácil de borrar.

"Aquella ultima línea del mensaje contenía algo que el capitán no quería que usted supiese, al menos no hasta que ya le hubiese atrapado" -aclaro, mirando la expresión confundida de Kai, al tiempo que el chino sacaba algo de entre sus ropajes, era una copia de impresora de una fotografía que empezó a desdoblar- "Kinomiya ha enviado hace un rato imágenes de la escena del crimen al Departamento de Criptografía con la esperanza de que le aclarásemos que decía el mensaje de Dickenson. Esta es la foto con el texto completo" -dijo, al tiempo que se la extendía-.

Hiwatari tomo la hoja, mirando aquella imagen donde se veía claro el mensaje en el suelo de la galería, mas la ultima línea le sacudió como si acabasen de darle una patada en el estomago.

13 - 3 - 2 - 21 - 1 - 1 - 8 - 5

¡Diavole in Dracon!

Límala, aso

P. S. Buscar a Kai Hiwatari

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Wola! .¿Como están? n.n Sho espero que bien... y pues... no tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo XD entonces es por eso que corro con mis comerciales (joh ya son clásico) veamos pues sigo promocionando "_Second Chance_" un fanfic mío de KaixRei y con una trama pues medio rara (como siempre si es mío XD), veamos otro fic que es un KaixYuriyxRei, muy pero muy dramático, violento y esas cosas xD joh se llama "_Nas Nie Dagoniat_" y estaba bajo el nombre de autora de "Sacristhia Celen Oscurathi". Y por ultimo un lindo KaixRei de nombre "_L'amour est d'excuser__"_ con Damika Hiwatari. Y bueno yo me retiro después de todo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Y claro, agradezco mucho sus reviews a:

**Sacristhia I. Surukagi**

**Elian**

**0Axis0**

**Nekot**

**Shiroi Tsuki**

**Sísmica la Sombra**

**Asuka-chan**

**Nia Kon**

Y bueno esto ha sido todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo y nos vemos después n.n ¡Gracias por leer!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Si me enseñaste a vivir ahora enséñame a morir..."_


	7. VII

¡Regrese! n.n ¿No les da gusto? ./sonido de grillos/ ya lo sabia u.ú

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **El Código DaVinci.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi, misterio y lo que vaya saliendo según el libro.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei.**

**Disclaimer**: Ni la idea, ni la trama del fanfic me pertenece, todo ha sido tomado del libro "El Código DaVinci" de Dan Brown y por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen solamente a el, mientras que Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, en dado caso ambas cosas el libro y el anime no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no hago esto con fines de lucro y no me estoy ganando nada, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**Reparto del capitulo**:

**Robert Langdon: _Kai Hiwatari_**

**Shopie Neveu: _Rei Kon_**

**Jérome Collet: _Tyson Granger _**

**Bezu Fache_: Hitoshi Kinomiya_**

**Silas: _Bryan Kuznetzov_**

**.: TRECE :.**

Por unos instantes su mente divago en las ultimas palabras que había dejado Dickenson... ¿Por qué habría dejado un posdata que hacia referencia a el?

"¿Entiende ahora porque Kinomiya ha ordenado que le traigan a aquí y es usted el único sospechoso?" -pregunto Rei, con impaciencia en sus dorados ojos-.

Ahora Kai entendía porque Hitoshi había puesto esa cara cuando le había dicho que Dickenson pudo anotar el nombre del asesino.

"¿Por qué lo habrá escrito Dickenson?" -pregunto en voz alta, a medida que pasaba de la sorpresa al enfado- "¿Por qué habría de querer yo matar a Dickenson Kon?" -frunció el seño molesto ante la injusta acusación-.

"A Kinomiya aun le queda un motivo para encontrar, por eso ha grabado toda la conversación con la esperanza de hallarlo" -comento suavemente el chino, Kai abrió la boca para decir algo pero al ultimo no lo dijo- "Lleva un pequeño micrófono conectado a un trasmisor que esconde en el bolsillo y que emite la señal al puesto de mando".

"Pero yo tengo coartada, me fui directo al hotel después de la conferencia, puede preguntar en recepción" -cada vez se sentía mas molesto ante la absurda idea de que lo hubiesen culpado-.

"Eso fue a las diez y media, pero el crimen se cometió a las once por lo cual usted pudo salir fácilmente de la habitación sin que nadie lo viese" -aclaro el otro-.

"¡Esto es absurdo! El idiota de Kinomiya no tiene ninguna prueba" -bufo molesto-.

"Señor Kai" -Rei abrió bien sus ojos dorados ante la afirmación- "Su nombre estaba escrito en el suelo junto al cadáver, en la agenda del conservador esta anotado que debían haberse visto esta misma noche y aproximadamente a la hora en la cual ocurrió el asesinato, Hitoshi tiene pruebas suficientes como para detenerlo y someterlo a interrogatorio" -termino de explicar, esperando la reacción del otro-.

"Yo no he hecho nada" -refuto el ojiescarlata apegado a su versión-.

"No estamos en América señor Kai, en Francia la ley protege a la policía y no a los delincuentes, y desgraciadamente Dickenson era una persona muy famosa para cuando se sepa su asesinato a Kinomiya lo van a presionar mucho y debe de tener al menos ya un sospechoso, sea usted o no culpable lo mas seguro es que lo retengan hasta que aclare que paso en realidad" -y con toda la paciencia del mundo intentaba hacerle ver a Kai su verdadera situación-.

"¿Por qué me esta contando todo esto?" -dijo con un tanto de amargura, sintiendo que ya no tenía escape-.

"Porque creo que es inocente señor Kai" -dijo el ojidorado, y sus palabras habían sonado hermosamente dulces, mas desvió la mirada al decirle aquello para después enfocar nuevamente sus ojos en el- "Y también porque en parte es culpa mía que este metido en este lió" -dijo con aflicción en la mirada-.

"¿Cómo dice? .¿Es culpa suya que Dickenson haya intentado culparme?" -dijo escéptico-.

"Dickenson no intentaba culparlo, es un error... el mensaje del suelo era para mi" -comento después, bajando un poco la mirada-.

Kai tardo unos instantes para asimilar lo que acababa de decir el chino, y no pudo evitar el pensar que se veía adorable en aquella postura tan sumisa, pero reacciono, este no era el tiempo para esas cosas.

"No entiendo" -replico el bicolor-.

"Lo que digo es que el mensaje no era para la policía, lo escribió para mi, creo que se vio obligado a hacerlo todo tan deprisa que no se paro a pensar en el efecto que tendría en la policía" -se detuvo un instante- "El código numérico no significa nada, Dickenson lo escribió para asegurarse de que en la investigación interviniesen criptógrafos para estar seguro de que yo me enteraría lo antes posible" -termino otra explicación mas-.

Aunque Kai comprendía en parte no dejaba al lado la idea de que Rei hubiese perdido el juicio, las cosas estaban demasiado confusas aun.

"¿Y porque cree que el mensaje va dirigió a usted?" -arqueo una ceja esperando la respuesta-.

"Por _El Hombre de Vitrubio_, esa siempre ha sido mi obra favorita de Leonardo y esta noche el lo ha usado para llamar mi atención" -aclaro el chino pelinegro-.

"Un momento ¿Me esta diciendo que Dickenson sabia cual era su obra favorita?" -esa vez ya no tenía duda, Rei había enloquecido o algo así-.

"Lo siento, creo que no me estoy explicando como debiera, Dickenson Kon y yo..." -hizo silencio-.

Ante la pausa Kai noto al instante la melancolía de las palabras y el súbito cambio de voz, por lo que suponía Dickenson y Rei tenían alguna especie de relación especial... no quería pensarlo pero la idea de una relación entre el hombre y el hermoso joven frente a el le daba la idea de ver al chino como un "mantenido"... pero el hecho no le agradaba en lo mas minino, no quería ni imaginar eso de alguien tan perfecto como el ojidorado, se sacudió al instante la idea de su mente no tenia porque empezar a fijarse en alguien tan repentinamente.

"Hace diez años que nos peleamos" -dijo al fin Rei armado de valor- "Desde entonces casi no habíamos vuelto a hablar, esta noche cuando a Criptología a llegado la imagen del cuerpo y lo he visto he comprendido que estaba tratando de enviarme un mensaje" -dijo con aflicción y Kai noto que no podía soportar el verlo triste-.

"¿Por _El Hombre de Vitrubio_?" -esperaba que aquello no causase más nostalgia en el oriental-.

"Si... y por las letras P.S." -susurro después-.

"¿Posdata en latín? .¿_Post Scriptum_?" -pero Rei negó con la cabeza-.

"P.S. son mis iniciales" -dijo después, frunciendo un poco el seño-.

"Pero si se llama Rei Kon" -se quejo al instante como si aquello fuese una burla-.

"P.S. es el apodo que me puso cuando vivía con el" -explico, regresando su nostálgica mirada ambarina al ruso- "Son las iniciales de..." -he hizo una pausa como si no quisiese decir aquello- "Prince Soleil... el decía que mis ojos parecían soles" -y Kai no supo que decir- "Si es una tontería" -rió torpemente al decir aquello- "Ya lo se, pero eso fue hace muchos años... yo era solo un niño".

"¿Ya lo conocía desde pequeño?" -interesado Kai analizo un poco más lo dicho antes por el oriental-.

"Bastante" -y para sorpresa del bicolor copiosas lagrimas se hicieron presentes en aquellas orbes doradas tan hermosas- "Dickenson Kon era mi abuelo..."

**.: CATORCE :.**

"¿Dónde esta Hiwatari?" -pregunto Hitoshi al volver al puesto de mando-.

"Sigue en el servicio de caballeros" -el teniente Tyson había estado esperando esa pregunta por largo rato-.

"Veo que se toma su tiempo" -gruño Hitoshi frunciendo el seño-.

Kinomiya miro en la pantalla, como un punto rojo permanecía estático en el mismo lugar. Hitoshi reprimió las ganas de ir a sacarlo de ahí, puesto que se suponía el sospechoso bajo vigilancia debía sentirse lo mas libre posible, por lo tanto Kai podría regresar cuando quisiese, pero ya habían pasado diez minutos.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Hiwatari se haya dado cuenta de que lo estamos vigilando?" -interrogo el capitán a lo que Tyson negó con la cabeza-.

"Aun se detectan pequeños movimientos en el servicio, por lo que el GPS sigue obviamente en su bolsillo, quizás se encuentra mal" -indago el motivo- "Si hubiese encontrado el dispositivo lo mas seguro es que lo hubiese tirado y hubiese intentado escapar" -explico el peliazul después-.

"Esta bien" -y Hitoshi consulto la hora-.

A Tyson no le extraño para nada el comportamiento de nerviosismo del capitán que casualmente resultaba ser su medio hermano, quien lo diría ¿Verdad? Pero ambos tenían padres diferentes y sin embargo cuando la madre de ambos había muerto pareció que se "unieron" mas como familia, Hitoshi era muy sobre protector y era por eso que el mismo Kinomiya se había encargado de tenerlo a el en el mismo equipo donde el trabajaba aunque Tyson no lo hubiese preferido así, Hitoshi era muy exigente y en horas de trabajo se usaban los formalismos. El motivo por el cual su medio hermano se encontraba en aquel estado era que hacia poco el Consejo de Ministros y los medios de comunicación habían comenzado a criticar de manera abierta sus tácticas agresivas, sus confrontamientos con las embajadas, y la desproporcionada repartición del presupuesto que se había destinado a nuevas tecnologías. Y si lograba la detención de Kai por medio de las telecomunicaciones electrónicas lograría silenciar gran mayoría de sus críticos.

"Capitán" -uno de los agentes se presento en la puerta interrumpiendo el silencio, sosteniendo un auricular con la mano- "Creo que debería atender esta llamada".

"¿Quién es?" -Hitoshi levando su vista marrón con seriedad-.

"Es el director de nuestro Departamento de Criptografía" -respondió el agente-.

"¿Y?" -el peliazul levanto una ceja restándole importancia al asunto-.

"Es acerca de Rei Kon, señor. Parece que hay algo que no va bien".

**.: QUINCE :.**

Ya era la hora, y sintiendo nuevas energías Bryan bajo del auto negro, consiente de que la tarea esta vez encomendada no requería mas maña que fuerza decidió dejar la pistola en el automóvil, era El Maestro quien le había proporcionado aquella Hecker and Koch USP 40 con un cargador de trece tiros.

Mas mientras avanzaba hacia la iglesia los recuerdos atormentados de su pasado regresaron, al volver el a Francia esa su patria natal que sentía lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Cierto que había sacrificado mucho para seguir el _Camino_ y al Opus Dei pero estaba seguro de que había recibido mucho mas a cambio. Y a pesar de haber cometido un asesinato que arrastraría secretamente había sido necesario para el servicio de Dios. Después de todo la medida de la fe es la medida del dolor que seas capaz de soportar, esas habían sido las palabras de El Maestro.

"Hago la obra de Dios" -se dijo a si mismo Bryan mientras se acercaba mas a la entrada de la iglesia-.

Al fin llegando a ella, se paro frente a la penumbra de la enorme puerta, aspiro aire hondamente, hasta ese momento no estaba consiente de lo que estaba por hacer, ni de que era lo que le aguardaba adentro.

"La clave, ella nos conducirá hacia nuestra meta final" -se dijo nuevamente a si mismo, y las palabras quedaron al aire-.

Alzo el puño, mostrando lo blanco de su piel y golpeo tres veces con firmeza. Instantes después los cerrojos de aquella enorme entrada empezaron a girar.

**.: DIECISÉIS :.**

No sabia como había terminado ahí, pero sin duda le agradaba lo reconfortante que se sentía. Kai le había abrazado mientras sosegaba el llanto que instantes antes había dejado escapar, y le estaba agradecido por el desinteresado gesto. Ahora y con la mente más tranquila, Rei se preguntaba cuando tiempo Hitoshi se daría cuenta de su engaño y comenzaba cuestionarse si había hecho lo correcto al arrinconar al bicolor ahí, en el servicio de caballeros pero estaba seguro que no había tenido otra opción. Y después recordó el cadáver de su abuelo, en otra época el hombre había significado todo para el, pero para su sorpresa constato que apenas y si sentía tristeza por su muerte... las lagrimas de antes, estaba seguro de que solo habían sido un ligero momento de debilidad. Ahora Dickenson Kon era un desconocido para el, su relación dejo de existir cuando años atrás Rei tenia apenas quince escasos años. Ese día había llegado a casa antes de lo previsto y lo que había visto jamás lo olvidaría... algo tan insólito que apenas hoy creía que era real. Sin darle ocasión siquiera, sintiéndose confundido e indignado se alejo de su abuelo y ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarle, logro independizarse y aunque Dickenson intento ponerse en contacto con el, por medio de cartas y notas donde le suplicaba le dejase darle una explicación... Rei solo contesto en una ocasión para pedirle que le dejase de llamar o buscarlo en lugares públicos, inconscientemente temía que la explicación fuese mas terrible de lo que había visto.

En ocho años y por increíble que pareciese Dickenson no se había dado por vencido, en honor a la verdad debía reconocer que su abuelo jamás le había desobedecido por lo cual no le llamaba, hasta esa misma tarde. Aun recordaba claramente el mensaje:

"_Rei_" -así había sonado primeramente la voz que grabo el contestador- "_He obedecido durante mucho tiempo tus deseos... y me duele tener que llamarte, pero debo de hablar contigo, ha sucedido algo terrible... Rei escúchame por favor no puedes seguir enfadado toda la vida ¿Es que no has leído las cartas que te he mandado durante todos estos años? .¿Es que aun no lo entiendes?_" -hizo una pausa- "_Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo, concédele a tu abuelo este único deseo, llámame al Louvre ahora mismo creo que los dos corremos gran peligro..._" -y en aquel momento Rei se sintió desconcertado por la mención de dicho peligro- "_Prince..._" -la voz de su abuelo se quebró con una emoción que el chino no había logrado identificar- "_Se que te he ocultado cosas y eso me ha costado tu amor, pero si lo hice fue por tu seguridad, ahora debes de saber la verdad. Por favor, tengo que contarte la verdad sobre tu familia..._"

Justo en ese momento el chino sintió agitarse ¿Su familia? Sus padres habían muerto cuando el tenia solo cuatro años, su coche se salio de un puente y se precipito a un río de aguas rápidas, su abuela y su hermano mayor iban con ellos y toda su familia desapareció en un instante, tenia una caja llena de recortes de prensa que lo confirmaban. Aun recordaba como un sueño de niño le había despertado en incontables veces, su familia estaba viva y volvían a casa. Pero era solo un sueño, y su familia nunca volvería a casa.

"_Rei..._" -seguía el mensaje de la grabadora- "_Llevo años esperando para poder decírtelo, esperando que fuese el momento propicio, pero ahora el tiempo se ha agotado, llámame al Louvre tan pronto como oigas este mensaje, yo te estaré esperando aquí toda la noche me temo que ambos estamos en peligro, y hay tantas cosas que tu no sabes..._" -y con eso el mensaje terminaba allí-.

Fue mucho lo que tuvo que analizar sintiéndose en medio de la confusión, pero al pensar Dickenson que estaba desperado y haría cualquier cosa por verlo el desprecio que le tenia se hizo aun mayor... quizás tenia alguna enfermedad terminal y había recurrido cualquier truco por verlo otra vez y si era de aquel modo, había dado en el clavo "Su familia". Ahora estando ahí en el servicio de caballeros los ecos de la voz de su abuelo anunciando peligro para ambos le habían llegado, no le llamo siquiera pero ahora que el ya estaba muerto, y había escrito un mensaje cifrado en el suelo que estaba mas que seguro era para el, comenzaba a dudar seriamente de su escepticismo. Sus dotes de criptógrafo eran el resultado de haberse criado con Dickenson Kon que era un fanático de los enigmas, los juegos de palabras y los rompecabezas. A los diez años Rei ya era capaz de resolver solo el crucigrama de _Le Monde_, y su abuelo lo introdujo en los crucigramas en ingles, los problemas matemáticos y los dameros numéricos. El ojidorado había hecho de su pasión su vocación como criptógrafo de la Policía Judicial. Y esa noche debía elogiar de manera profesional a su abuelo por haber unido a dos perfectos desconocidos: el mismo, y Kai Hiwatari, aunque no sabía porque lo había hecho y aparentemente Kai tampoco tenía la más mínima idea.

"Usted y mi abuelo habían quedado de verse hoy" -Rei se separo de los brazos del bicolor que aun permanecían sobre el- "¿Cuál fue el motivo?".

"Su secretaria me llamo para proponerme el encuentro" -frunció el seño, viendo como el chino había recuperado su temple- "La verdad es que no le pregunte, supuse que se había enterado de que iba a dar una conferencia sobre la iconografía pagana de las catedrales francesas, que estaba interesado en el tema, que le pareció una buena idea que nos conociésemos y después charlásemos de el" -explico sencillamente-.

Más Rei no le creyó, su abuelo era un experto en simbología pagana más que nadie en el mundo, y sobre todo no se detendría para charlar trivialmente con el ruso si no fuese realmente importante.

"Mi abuelo me ha llamado esta misma tarde para decirme que el y yo estábamos en peligro ¿Le dice algo eso?" -y aunque no lo hubiese querido, su tono de voz sonó como una acusación-.

"No, pero teniendo en cuenta los hechos de esta noche..."

Rei tan solo asintió, teniendo en cuenta los hechos de esa noche seria imprudente no tenerles miedo. Se sintió desolado y se acerco a la ventaba que había en el fondo del aseo, y a través de los cables de las alarmas miro hacia fuera, la altura era considerable, al menos doce metros. Suspirando alzo la vista contemplando a la lejanía varias partes de la hermosa ciudad.

"No se que decir" -Kai se acerco a su lado mirando también por el cristal- "Es evidente que su abuelo intenta decirnos algo, siento ser de tan poca ayuda" -dijo después, aceptando por primera vez que no tenia dominio alguno sobre una situación que estaba viviendo-.

Rei se giro hacia el notando en sus palabras la sinceridad, a pesar de que estaba en tal situación aun deseaba ayudar, quizás debía ser el profesor que llevaba adentro, pues cuando había leído el informe de la DCPJ había notado que se trataba de un académico que al parecer odiaba no entender las cosas, entonces tenían una cosa en común. Y a pesar de lo contradictorio que resultaba, estaba seguro de que Kai disponía de la información que el necesitaba desesperadamente. "Prince Soleil. Busca a Kai Hiwatari" el mensaje de su abuelo había sido muy claro. Necesitaban tiempo para aclarar juntos aquel misterio pero por desgracia tiempo era precisamente lo que no tenían. Lo miro y dijo la única cosa que se le ocurrió.

"Hitoshi Kinomiya va a ordenar su detención en cualquier momento, yo puedo sacarlo de este museo pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha ya" -indico el chino mirando con sus brillantes orbes ámbares aquellas rojizas-.

"¿Quiere que me escape?" -Kai abrió enormemente los ojos-

"Es lo mas inteligente que puede hacer, si deja que Hitoshi lo detenga ahora, pasara meses en la cárcel francesa mientras que la Policía Judicial y la embajada rusa discuten que tribunales son los adecuados para juzgar su caso. Pero si salimos de aquí y llegamos a la embajada americana que pertenece a su segunda nacionalidad, el gobierno velara por sus derechos mientras nosotros demostramos que usted no ha tenido nada que ver" -explico perspicazmente el pelinegro esperando la respuesta del otro-.

"¡Ni lo sueñe!" -replico el Kai al instante- "¡Kinomiya tiene guardias armados en todas las salidas! Y si de un remoto milagro logramos escapar sin que ellos nos disparen el escapar me hará parecer culpable, lo que tiene que hacer es decir que el mensaje estaba escrito para usted y que no se encontraba mi nombre a modo de acusación" -aclaro el, con su típico gesto molesto en el rostro-.

"Eso pienso hacerlo" -dijo atropelladamente Rei- "Pero cuando se encuentre a salvo en la Embajada de los Estados Unidos, esta a menos de dos kilómetros de aquí y tengo el coche aparcado justo delante del museo, tratar a Hitoshi desde aquí es muy complicado ¿No lo ve? Esta noche se ha propuesto a demostrar que usted es culpable y si aun no lo ha detenido es porque espera que usted haga algo que lo incrimine mas".

"Exacto, como escaparme por ejemplo" -dijo sarcásticamente el, con una sonrisa ácida en los labios-.

El teléfono del chino comenzó a sonar y suponiendo que se trataba de Kinomiya lo tomo y lo desconecto.

"Señor Kai" -le dijo con impaciencia- "Debo hacerle una ultima pregunta" -'_Y todo su futuro dependerá de la respuesta_'- "Es evidente que lo que esta escrito en el suelo no demuestra su culpabilidad, sin embargo Hitoshi esta seguro de que usted lo ha hecho ¿Se le ocurre algún motivo que lo haya llevado a la convicción de que usted es culpable" -arqueo una ceja esperando la respuesta que tardo unos segundos en llegar-.

"No, ninguno" -dijo finalmente-.

Rei suspiro, era las que claro que Hitoshi estaba mintiendo. Kinomiya estaba decidido a poner a poner a Kai Hiwatari tras las rejas, pero Kon lo necesitaba a su lado... así que solo le quedaba la alternativa de llevarlo a la embajada. Volvió su vista de nuevo hacia la ventaba examinando el lugar, saltar desde aquella altura dejaría al ruso con las piernas rotas, como mínimo. Sin embargo Rei ya se había decidido... Kai Hiwatari estaba a punto de escaparse del Louvre lo quisiese o no.

**.: DIECISIETE:.**

"¿Cómo que no contesta?" -pregunto Hitoshi incrédulo- "Esta llamando a su móvil ¿No? Me consta que lo lleva.

"Tal vez se ha quedado sin batería o lleva el timbre desactivado" -sugirió Tyson-.

Luego de hablar con el director de Criptología Hitoshi había quedado muy inquieto, se le había pedido que se comunicase con Rei mas no lo había logrado aun, y el capitán peliazul caminaba de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado (y Rei no tiene nada que ver XD soh, perdón chiste tonto e innecesario ñ.ñ).

"¿Por qué han llamado de Criptografía?" -se aventuro a preguntar Granger, a lo que Kinomiya volteo-.

"Para decirnos que no han encontrado referencias a diablesas draconianas ni nada por el estilo" -explico-.

"¿Nada mas?".

"No, también para decirnos que acaban de identificar el código numérico de dígitos de Fibonacci, pero sospechan que esa serie carece de significado".

"Pero si ya habían enviado al agente Kon a decirnos eso" -espeto Tyson, desconcertándose-.

"No, ellos no enviaron a Kon" -Hitoshi negó con la cabeza-.

"¿Qué?".

"Según el director siguiendo mis ordenes le paso la fotografía a todos los agentes, cuando Kon la tuvo en sus manos le hecho un vistazo y después salio sin decir nada, al director no le extraño su actitud ya que pensaba seguramente estaría afectado" -explico el peliazul mayor-.

"¿Afectado? .¿Pues es que nunca vio la foto de un cadáver o que?" -se quejo infantilmente Tyson-.

"Yo no lo sabia, y parece que tampoco lo sabia el director hasta que se lo dijo un colaborador... pero ahora no me extraña si hasta el mismo apellido llevaban, pero Rei Kon es nieto de Dickenson Kon" -comento de manera pensativa a lo que su medio hermano se quedo mudo- "El director dijo que eso era algo que el nunca le había dicho porque no había querido recibir ningún trato de favor debido a un familiar famoso".

A Tyson eso le parecía una terrible coincidencia que un hombre joven tuviese que descifrar el código escrito por un familiar muerto, aun así lo que estaba haciendo Rei no tenia nada de sentido.

"Esta claro que reconoció en aquellos números la serie de Fibonacci, luego vino aquí y nos lo dijo... pero no entiendo porque se fue sin decirle nada mas al resto que el código estaba descifrado" -siguió explicando Hitoshi, como si eso le mantuviese calmado de alguna manera-.

Al ojimarrón menor solo se le pudo ocurrir una sola hipótesis, que Dickenson hubiese hecho eso para asegurarse de que el mensaje llegase a su nieto, y respecto al resto de las cosas escritas ¿Se estaría comunicando de alguna manera el conservador con Rei? Más no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que un sonido lo alerto.

"¡Alarma!" -grito uno de los agentes sin apartar la vista de la pantalla en donde se encontraba el plano del museo- "¡Gran Galería! .¡Servicio de caballeros!" -completo-.

"¿Dónde esta Hiwatari?" -pregunto al instante Hitoshi-.

"¡Sigue en el aseo!" -respondió su hermano señalando un punto rojo en el plano- "Debe de haber roto una ventana" -pero de ante mano Tyson sabia que no podía ir muy lejos, la altura a la que se encontraba era demasiada y seria un suicidio intentar escapar por ahí- "¡Dios mío!" -exclamo el peliazul con la vista fija en la pantalla- "¡Hiwatari esta subiendo al alféizar de la ventana!".

Pero Hitoshi ya no estaba, se había puesto en marcha sacando el revólver Manurhin MR-93 de la cartuchera y salido rápidamente del despacho. Tyson siguió con la vista en la pantalla hasta que repentinamente el punto desapareció del perímetro del edificio.

"¡Dios mío!" -el ojimarrón se levanto abruptamente de su silla al ver que el punto estaba del otro lado del muro-.

El punto comenzó a avanzar y se detuvo a unos diez metros, al instante Tyson encontró un plano de Paris y utilizando el zoom logro determinar la posición exacta de la señal, que había dejado de moverse en medio de la Place du Carrousel.

Hiwatari había saltado.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo... ¿Qué les pareció? Ettoo... espero que bien, en cuanto a eso de las iniciales "P.S." la versión del libro las ponía como "Princesse Shopie" que esta escrito en francés y que claramente se traduce como "Princesa Shopie"... ahora bien yo tuve que cambiarlo por obvias razones... al principio pensé en cambiar las iniciales para ponerle algo mas acorde a mi neko pero no iba a cambiarle el nombre también al Priorato de Sión nada mas por eso, así que usando mi escaso ingenio acomode eso en "Prince Soleil" que también lo puse en francés, porque si hubiese sido en ingles diría "Prince Sun" significa "Príncipe Sol" oh, definitivamente estoy que me muero de lo lista que soy ¬¬Uu bueno ya dejo el trauma y me voy u.ú porque seguro no me quieren aquí.

Como siempre paso a agradecerle su review a las siguientes personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejármelo n.n

_**0Axis0**_

_**SiSmIcA La-SoMbRA**_

**_Nayru Ishida_**

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Konoto-chan**_

_**Asuka-chan**_

_**Dark-Maery**_

Y bueno mis moshas lectoras, eso ha sido todo por hoy y siguiendo fielmente mi slogan diré "Gracias por leer" nos veremos en "Second Chance" sie, ya le toca la siguiente actualización a ese fanfic XD

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Una mentira que te haga feliz vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la vida..."_


	8. VIII

Regrese! n.n ¿Cuánto me tarde? Oh... yo espero que no haya sido mucho tiempo ejeje... jeje ñ.ñ

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **El Código DaVinci.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi, misterio y lo que vaya saliendo según el libro.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei.**

**Disclaimer**: Ni la idea, ni la trama del fanfic me pertenece, todo ha sido tomado del libro "El Código DaVinci" de Dan Brown y por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen solamente a el, mientras que Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, en dado caso ambas cosas el libro y el anime no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no hago esto con fines de lucro y no me estoy ganando nada, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**Reparto del capitulo**:

**Robert Langdon: _Kai Hiwatari_**

**Shopie Neveu: _Rei Kon_**

**Jérome Collet: _Tyson Granger _**

**Bezu Fache_: Hitoshi Kinomiya_**

**Silas: _Bryan Kuznetzov_**

**Sor Sandrine: _Mariah Mao_**

**.: DIECIOCHO :.**

Hitoshi corría por los pasillos mientras que el sonido de la alarma se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

"¡Ha saltado!" -escucho que le gritaba Tyson por medio de la radio que traía consigo- "¡La señal luminosa esta en el exterior y no se mueve! .¡Creo que Hiwatari se ha suicidado!" -dijo alarmado el otro-.

Y aunque había escuchado aquello, a Hitoshi le parecieron cosas absurdas por lo cual siguió corriendo mas el pasillo parecía no tener fin. Escuchaba como su medio hermano le decía que la señal comenzaba a moverse y a muy rápida velocidad alegando que debería ir en el coche, mas el ojimarrón no le hizo caso y entro al servicio con la pistola en mano, donde la alarma era tan fuerte y clara que ya no le permitió seguir escuchando el radio. A pesar de que el peliazul reviso cuidadosamente cada parte no encontró nada más que la ventana rota. Miro hacia el exterior esperando ver a Kai mas no lo encontró por ninguna parte, para su suerte la escandalosa alarma había dejado de sonar. Escucho nuevamente la voz de su hermano decir por medio del walkie-talkie que le decía la ubicación en la cual se encontraba justo en aquel momento el ruso. Hitoshi busco con la mirada encontrando a lo lejos un camión que en la parte trasera llevaba una loma de vinilo hundida, como si se tratase de una hamaca. Se estremeció al pensar que ese mismo camión pudo estar detenido junto al Louvre. Debía reconocer que había sido algo imprudente y temerario por parte de Hiwatari el saltar y a pesar de que el automóvil se puso en marcha de nuevo trataba de convencerse de que no habría nada de que temer, pues sus hombres prontamente tendrían rodeado al vehículo y todo se habría acabado para el soviético. Hitoshi se comunico por radio pidiendo que le trajesen el auto pues quería ser el primero en estar presente cuando lo detuviesen. Kai se había escapado y eso lo hacia culpable. Sin más comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la galería.

A menos de quince metros de ahí, Kai y Rei se ocultaban en la penumbra con la espalda apretada contra uno de los tabiques que impedían que las puertas se viesen, a duras penas habían conseguido esconderse cuando Kinomiya paso a su lado como un rayo con la pistola en mano.

Los últimos minutos había todo sido muy confuso, Rei se había puesto a examinar la ventana y la conexión que tenia con la alarma.

"Con un poco de puntería podría salir de aquí" -había dicho el oriental-.

"¿Puntería?" -incomodo, el bicolor miro hacia abajo-.

Abajo se apreciaba perfectamente un camión cubierto por una lona de vinilo no muy densa. Kai esperaba que el chino no estuviese pensando lo que parecía estar pensando.

"Rei, no pienso saltar..." -inconscientemente le había llamado por su nombre-.

"Sáquese el dispositivo de seguimiento de la chaqueta" -había ordenado el-.

Desconcertado Kai hizo lo que se le pidió, una vez que ya estaba afuera Rei se lo había arrebatado prácticamente de las manos, se dirigió hacia el lavabo tomando una barra de jabón e incrustándolo en ella. Cuidadosamente se encargo de que el dispositivo quedase completamente dentro de la barra enteramente oculto. Regreso donde estaba el bicolor alargándole el jabón, después se inclino tomando un pesado bote de basura metálico, y antes de que el ruso pudiese reaccionar el chino ya había roto la ventana haciendo que al instante las alarmas sonasen estruendosamente.

"¡Déme el jabón!" -ordeno rápidamente el chino-.

Se fijo en el blanco que representaba el automóvil, y justo antes de que el semáforo se pusiese en verde arrojo el jabón en medio de la oscuridad, que cayo resbalando por la lona justo cuando el automóvil arrancaba.

"Felicidades" -había dicho el oriental- "Acaba de escapar de Louvre".

Y así pues ahora luego de la intervención de Hitoshi, seguían internados entre las sombras mientras que las sirenas de las patrullas se alejaban del edificio.

"A unos cincuenta metros hay una escalera de incendios" -dijo Rei- "Ahora que los guardias están abandonado sus puestos podemos salir".

Kai prefirió que no diría nada en toda la noche... por mas increíble que resultase el aceptarlo, parecía que Rei era mas listo que el.

**.: DIECINUEVE :.**

Esa noche la iglesia de Saint-Sulpice estaba silenciosa como una tumba, mas en aquel momento dos personas se encontraban presentes. Bryan noto cierta incomodidad en Sor Mariah a la hora de hacerlo pasar, lo cual no le sorprendió pues estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de desconfianza por parte de las personas.

"¿Es usted americano?" -pregunto la vieja mujer-.

"Francés de nacimiento" -puntualizo- "Recibí la llamada en España y ahora estudio en los Estados Unidos".

"¿Y nunca ha visitado Saint-Sulpice?".

"No" -respondió en pelilavanda automáticamente-.

"Es mas bonita de día" -aclaro la ojiámbar, como si quisiese puntualizar algo-.

"No lo dudo, sin embargo agradezco que me haya dado la oportunidad de verla esta noche" -dijo, para seguir guardando las apariencias-.

Caminaron por la iglesia mientras que Bryan reparaba en la severidad y sobriedad de la construcción, le urgía que Sor Mariah le dejase solo, habría sido muy fácil el inmovilizarla pero se había jurado no recurrir a la fuerza, pues era una mujer del clero y ella no tenia la culpa de que la hermandad hubiese escogido su iglesia para ocultar la clave, no tenia porque pagar los pecados de otros.

"No me gusta hermana" -comenzó- "Que usted este despierta a estas horas".

"No se preocupe, va a estar en Paris poco tiempo y no debía perderse Saint-Sulpice" -contesto perspicazmente la mujer- "Dígame ¿Su interés es historio o arquitectónico?".

"En realidad hermana, mi interés es espiritual" -a lo que escucho la risa complacida de la mujer-.

"Eso se da por sentado... yo lo preguntaba para saber por donde comenzar la visita" -aclaro ella-.

"Oh no hace falta que me acompañe" -intervino el queriendo quitar el obstáculo- "Ya ha sido muy amable, me las arreglare solo... no se moleste".

"No es molestia" -insistió ella, como si presintiese algo- "Además, ya estoy despierta".

Bryan se detuvo, habían llegado al primer banco y el altar quedaba al menos hacia unos quince metros, así que se dio la vuelta acercándose mucho a la anciana mujer, lo que hizo que ella retrocediese.

"No quiero parecer maleducado, hermana, pero no estoy acostumbrado a hacer visitas turísticas a la casa de Dios" -quiso explicar de manera amable, pues ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia- "¿Le importaría dejarme un tiempo de recogimiento para poder rezar antes de seguir con la visita?" -pensó que aquella seria la excusa perfecta-.

"Oh, si claro" -Mariah vacilo un poco, desconfiada-.

"Hermana" -Bryan le planto la mano suavemente sobre el hombro- "Ya me siento culpable por haberla despertado, pero pedirle que siga despierta me parece demasiado, por favor vuelva a la cama. Yo puedo disfrutar solo del templo y salir por mi cuenta" -aclaro, esperando que sus diálogos fuesen validos y tomados en cuenta-.

"Como quiera" -resumió al fin la mujer, mientras que el ojilavanda quitaba la mano de su hombro-.

"Duerma bien hermana, que la paz del señor sea con usted".

"Y con usted" -respondió ella automáticamente mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera- "Y por favor, asegúrese de que la puerta quede bien cerrada cuando se vaya" -pidió amablemente-.

"Lo haré" -asintió el-.

Cuando Bryan vio que la mujer se perdía piso arriba, rápidamente se arrodillo en el primer banco, notando que el cilicio se le clavaba en la pierna. Encorvaba en la penumbra que proyectaba la sombra del balcón, Sor Mariah observaba al religioso arrodillado y solo. La sensación de temor le hacia mantenerse quieta. Durante un fugaz instante se pregunto si aquel visitante podría ser el enemigo contra el cual se le había prevenido, y si aquella noche podría cumplir las ordenes que llevaba años esperando poder ejecutar. Decidió seguir escondida ahí, en la oscuridad, observando con detalle cada uno de los movimientos del pelilavanda.

**.: VEINTE :.**

Emergiendo de las sombras, Kai y Rei avanzaban sigilosamente por la galería desierta, hacia la salida. Mientras caminaban, el bicolor sentía como si estuviesen intentando resolver un rompecabezas en medio de la oscuridad.

"¿Cree usted que Kinomiya haya escrito el mensaje en el suelo?" -pregunta necia tal vez, pero al menos quería otra opinión- "Porque parece muy empeñado en hacerme parecer culpable".

"Imposible" -respondió decididamente el chino- "Todo lo que ha estado escrito, la secuencia de Fibonacci, las iniciales, el simbolismo de Leonardo y la divinidad femenina... eso solo puede ser obra de mi abuelo" -aclaro el, pues estaba enteramente seguro de sus palabras-.

Kai debía darle la razón, el simbolismo de las pistas encajaba a la perfección.

"La llamada telefónica de esta tarde" -añadió Rei- "Me dijo que tenia que contarme algo, estoy seguro de que el mensaje fue su ultimo intento de explicarme algo, quizás alguna cosa importante que usted podría ayudarme a entender" -dijo el, esperando que el otro ya estuviese mas convencido-.

Kai frunció el ceño... las palabras que antes había leído en el suelo se le hacían de lo mas extrañas, y aun no había podido encontrar coherencia o significado para ellas.

"La puerta tiene que estar por aquí cerca" -anuncio el pelinegro-.

"¿Cree que los números de la secuencia escondan la clave para descifrar las otras líneas?" -el ojiescarlata ya había trabajado en casos similares, y había pensando que este podría ser uno de ellos-.

"Llevo toda la noche pensando en los números" -Rei frunció el seño, como molesto con la idea- "Sumas, cocientes, productos... nada da resultado... comienzo a pensar que solamente los escribió para hacer llegar el mensaje hacia mi lo mas pronto posible".

"¿Y el pentáculo también iba dirigido hacia usted?" -no es que dudase, pero al menos quería estar mas seguro-.

"Si, el pentáculo era un símbolo especial entre mi abuelo y yo. Cuando era niño a veces para divertirnos nos echábamos las cartas del Tarot, y a mi la carta indicativa siempre me salía del palo de los tentáculos... estoy seguro de que tenia la baraja trucada, pero los pentáculos se convirtieron en nuestra broma privada".

El bicolor sintió un escalofrió ¿Jugar cartas de Tarot? Bueno, las cartas del Tarot estaban llenas de símbolos heréticos, usados en la antigüedad para transmitir ideas prohibidas por la iglesia. Al fin llegaron a la salida de emergencia, y Rei abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, no sonó ninguna alarma así que llevo a Kai escaleras abajo, en dirección de la planta inferior.

"Su abuelo" -se intereso el ojirojo, intentando seguir el ritmo del chino- "Cuando hablaban del pentáculo ¿Le menciono el culto a la diosa o le dio a entender que tuviese algún resentimiento hacia la Iglesia Católica?".

"No" -negó con la cabeza mientras seguía bajando escalones- "A mi me interesaban mas sus aspectos matemáticos: La Divina Proporción, el Phi, la Secuencia de Fibonacci, esas cosas".

"¿Su abuelo le hablaba del numero Phi?" -pareció sorprenderse-.

"Claro, la divina proporción" -sonrió con falsa modestia-.

Mientras seguían bajando el bicolor se dio cuenta de que las pistas de Dickenson comenzaban a tener un poco mas de coherencia. Su mente divago sobre las clases que solía dar en la Universidad, mas en una de ellas en especial donde hablo sobre el numero "Phi" considerado como la divina proporción pues el dichoso numero 1,618 era la principal base de razón de todo ser vivo, estaba presente en detalles minúsculos que pasaban de manera insospechada en la vida de las personas, desde el cuerpo humano en la división de media de sus proporciones, hasta en muchos elementos de la naturaleza.

"Venga" -susurro Rei- "¿Qué pasa? Ya casi llegamos ¡Dese prisa!" -dijo algo urgido-.

Kai sintió como que regresaba de un lugar muy lejano. Estaba ahí de pie, inmóvil, en la escalera, paralizado por una súbita revelación.

"¡Diavole in Dracon! Límala Asno".

Rei seguía mirándolo con confusión.

'_No puede ser tan fácil_...' -pensó el bicolor-.

Pero sabia que si, que lo era. Ahí en las entrañas del Louvre, con las imágenes de Phis y Leonardos revoloteándole por la mente, Kai Hiwatari, repentina e inesperadamente había resulto el enigma de Dickenson.

"¡Diavole in Dracon! .¡Límala Asno!" -exclamo- "¡Es un mensaje cifrado de los mas simples!".

Rei sorprendido le miraba un par de escaleras abajo, había estado toda la noche intentando resolver esos mensajes y realmente no había logrado nada.

"Usted lo dijo, la secuencia de Fibonacci no significa nada pero es una pista, los números nos dan una pauta para descifrar lo que viene a continuación. Ha escrito los números desordenados para pedirnos que apliquemos el mismo criterio hacia el texto 'Diavole in Dracon, Límala Asno' no significa nada, son solo letras desordenadas" -explico a lo que al chino pareció tomarle unos segundos captar la idea-.

"Me esta diciendo que cree que se trata de... ¿Anagramas?" -le miro con sus dorados ojos bien puestos sobre su persona-.

"Lo que su abuelo a querido decirnos ha estado frente a nuestras narices todo el tiempo" -aclaro, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones quedando mas cerca del oriental "Y la verdad es que nos ha dejado bastantes pistas, tendríamos que haberlo visto en el momento" -al fin, dichoso luego de haber resulto el enigma, su orgullo podría estar quieto-.

Sin más se saco una pluma del bolsillo, tomo delicadamente la mano del otro, descubriendo que era de una suavidad deleitante... pero olvidándose del hecho decidió mantener su mente fija en lo que estaba haciendo, extendió la palma y escribió:

¡Diavole in Dracon!

¡Límala, Asno!

Y seguidamente escribo lo mismo reordenando las letras, aquellos eran los perfectos anagramas de...

¡Leonardo Da Vinci!

¡La Mona Lisa!

**.: VEINTIUNO :.**

_La Mona Lisa._

Durante un momento ahí de pie, Rei se olvido de que estaban tratando de escapar del Louvre. La sorpresa que le produjo ese anagrama solo era amortiguada con la vergüenza que sentía por no haberlo descifrado el mismo. No tenia excusa, debía haberlo visto, cuando era mas joven su abuelo le planteaba juegos de palabras para perfeccionar su ortografía (hey, ocupo yo también de esos juegos, a poco no? XD).

"No logro imaginarme, como ha podido su abuelo crear un anagrama tan complicado minutos antes de su muerte" -intervino Kai en sus pensamientos-.

Oh, pero Rei si lo sabía. Y al recordar la explicación le hacia sentirse mucho peor ¡Tendría que haberse dado cuenta! Ahora recordaba que su abuelo un aficionado a los juegos de palabras y amante del arte, se había dedicado de joven a modo de pasatiempo, a crear anagramas con los nombres de famosas obras de arte.

"Lo mas probable es que mi abuelo inventase el anagrama hace tiempo" -comento, ensombreciendo un poco la mirada- '_Y esta noche se vio obligado a usarlo_' -pensó-.

Pero ¿Qué significa todo aquello? .¿Acaso debía ir a ver a La Mona Lisa? Recordó aquella vez que siendo un niño visito por primera vez el museo, y también vio a la famosa pintura de "La Mona Lisa" que no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo, quejándose de que era borrosa, mas su abuelo le dijo que hermosa, en cuanto dijo eso, el niño se quejo de que el cuadro era pequeño. Pero su abuelo le dijo que el también era pequeño y era hermoso a lo que al niño chino no le cayo en gracia, en ese momento odiaba su largo cabello negro y esos ojos ambarinos que tenia ya que según el, eran feos (hey, era un niño, compréndalo). Además de aquella sonrisa que parecía guardar un secreto, entonces su abuelo le había dicho que era posible que fuese cierto y cuando Rei le había preguntado si lo conocía, su abuelo le dijo que la vida estaba llena de secretos y era importante revelarlos todos a la vez... claro que Rei se quejo ¡El odiaba los secretos!

"Siguen siendo feos" -río con sarcasmo a lo que Kai se le quedo mirando extrañado-.

"¿Qué?".

"Nada" -negó rápidamente con la cabeza de manera cómplice- "Recordé algo de cuando era niño" -mas el ruso solo arqueo una ceja- "Mis ojos... no me gustan" -dijo después completando con una ligera sonrisa-.

"¿Eh?" -¿Cómo decía eso? .¡Si eran los ojos mas hermosos que hubiese visto en su vida! Claro que no iba a decirle eso, y menos en un momento como ese-.

"Voy a volver a subir" -dijo, expresando seriedad-.

"¿A ver a La Mona Lisa?" -dedujo rápidamente el bicolor-.

"Yo no soy sospechoso de asesinato, así que me arriesgare. Tengo que saber que es lo que quiere decirme mi abuelo" -expuso firme y convencidamente-.

"¿Y la embajada?".

De acuerdo, Rei se sentía culpable por convertir a Kai en fugitivo y después abandonarlo a su suerte, pero... ¡Tenia que saber! Le señalo una puerta metálica que había hacia el final de la escalera.

"Cruce la puerta y siga las señales luminosas que indican la salida, las señalas le conducirán hacia un torniquete de seguridad, es monodireccional y solo se abre hacia fuera" -saco las llaves de su automóvil y se las alargo- "Es el Smart azul que hay en el aparcamiento reservado para el personal, justo enfrente de la rampa ¿Sabe como llegar a la embajada?" -a lo que Kai tomo las llaves y asintió- "Oiga... mi abuelo pudo haberme dejado un mensaje en la Mona Lisa, quien lo mato o porque estoy en peligro -'_Quizás sobre mi familia_'- Tengo que ir a ver.

"Y si quería contarle porque estaba en peligro ¿Para que hacer todo eso? .¿Porque recurrir a un complicado juego de palabras?" -frunció el seño, dejando notar un gesto molesto ya muy característico en el-.

"Se que es extraño... pero me da la impresión de que quería que fuese a ver la Mona Lisa antes que a nadie" -suavizo considerablemente la mirada-.

"Iré con usted" -repuso firmemente el bicolor-.

"¡No!" -se apresuro el chino- "No sabemos cuanto tiempo mas estará despejada la galería, tiene que irse de aquí" -y su tono había parecido una suplica queda-.

Kai no estaba convencido, era como si su curiosidad académica estuviese poniéndose en contra de su sentido común y amenazase con arrojarlo de lleno a las manos de Hitoshi.

"Váyase, váyase ahora mismo" -le dijo, con una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento- "Nos veremos en la embajada Señor Hiwatari" -mas Kai parecía contrariado con la idea-.

"Con una condición" -replico con voz grave-.

Por un momento el chino se quedo sin saber que decir exactamente.

"¿Qué condición?" -decidió preguntar al fin-.

"Que deje de llamarme Señor Hiwatari y deje de hablarme de usted" -dijo, con una muy diminuta sonrisa en los labios-.

Rei pareció notar aquel amago de sonrisa en el rostro serio del bicolor, y sin poder evitarlo le correspondió con una sonrisa más notable y espontánea.

"Buena suerte, Kai" -le dijo, para después darse la vuelta dispuesto a subir por las escaleras-.

Antes de que pudiese al menos alcanzar un escalón mas, sintió como una mano se cerraba sobre su brazo, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con aquella mirada rojiza tan intensa, tan cerca de la suya. La expresión confundida del chino hizo que Kai soltase su brazo, para después pasar su mano sobre el rostro del oriental haciendo ligeramente a un lado uno de sus negros mechones.

"Tus ojos... son hermosos, no lo dudes" -bien, ya estaba hecho... lo había dicho-.

El oriental no pareció reaccionar de momento, mas después sonrió tímidamente asintiendo con una sonrisa enternecida, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a subir y si hubiese habido más luz... seguro que Kai hubiese podido ver el sonrojo que había en sus acaneladas mejillas. El bicolor se reprendió a si mismo sus acciones y mas aun sus palabras... pero era algo que sencillamente le había nacido hacer, además había tenido una noche de locos... era seguro que ya ni siquiera era dueño de sus acciones.

Ahora mientras caminaba por el túnel su mente era completamente un desastre con tantos pensamientos en ella que hasta podría jurar que se marearía. Aun se cuestionaba el porque Dickeson había escrito "P.S. Buscar a Kai Hiwatari" era claro que el conservador quería que ellos dos se pusiesen en contacto, pero ¿Para que? Y por mas que rebuscaba, creando hipótesis en su mente, siempre caía en el hecho de que el realmente no debería estar ahí. Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo sacando la fotografía. En ella releyó "P.S. Buscar a Kai Hiwatari". Entrecerró sus orbes rojizas poniendo mas atención en las primeras dos letras. Repentinamente sintió que aquellos desconcertantes símbolos fragmentados encajaban al momento, como un trueno todos sus conocimientos y estudios de simbología e historia retumbaron en su interior. De pronto todo lo que había hecho Dickenson Kon esa noche había encajado a la perfección. Las ideas llenaron su mente intentando abarcar las dimensiones que podrían implicar todo aquello. Miro hacia atrás en el corredor pensando aun no si no era demasiado tarde. Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo comenzó a correr camino hacia las escaleras.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Nie!... ¿Qué dicen del capitulo? Oh yo se que cada vez las dejo mas confundidas porque no soy capaz de redactar mejor, pero bueno la lucha se le hace a esto. No se si las cosas se estén poniendo interesantes pero yo por mi parte voy a buscar mas situaciones en las que pueda poner una pizca de romanticismo de mis pareja favorita ¡Muajajaja! .¿Que? dije cambiaria algunas cosas para adaptar la historia y esa será una de ellas. Oh bien, como ya es muy pero muy tarde y yo tengo dos exámenes mañana (por cierto de los cuales no he estudiado nada) pues mejor me voy a dormir si quiero alcanzar a llegar. Como siempre paso a agradecer sus reviews a:

_**Akire777**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

**_Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari_**

_**Asuka-chan**_

_**Konoto-chan**_

_**Kira-su**_

Y bueno es todo por hoy, a quien lea esto le doy las gracias n.n y espero poder verlas en el siguiente capitulo.

**Atte.**

╋ **Celen Marinaiden**. "..._Soy una soñadora... que algún día volara con sus propias alas..." _╋


	9. IX

¡Wolas! pues no puedo decir que estoy feliz pero bueh, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic tan herético XD

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **El Código DaVinci.**

**Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi, misterio y lo que vaya saliendo según el libro.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei.**

**Disclaimer**: Ni la idea, ni la trama del fanfic me pertenece, todo ha sido tomado del libro "El Código DaVinci" de Dan Brown y por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen solamente a el, mientras que Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, en dado caso ambas cosas el libro y el anime no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no hago esto con fines de lucro y no me estoy ganando nada, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**Reparto del capitulo**:

**Robert Langdon: _Kai Hiwatari_**

**Shopie Neveu: _Rei Kon_**

**Jérome Collet: _Tyson Granger _**

**Bezu Fache_: Hitoshi Kinomiya_**

**Silas: _Bryan Kuznetzov_**

**Sor Sandrine: _Mariah Mao_**

**.: VEINTIDÓS :.**

Arrodillado en el primer banco, Bryan fingía que rezaba aunque la realidad era que observaba detalladamente la planta alta del altar. Pensando un par de cosas giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, alargo la vista hacia el ala sur, exactamente hacia el espacio que quedaba vació mas allá de la fila de los bancos y vio el objeto que le habían descrito tus victimas.

'_Ahí esta_' -pensó el-.

Encajada en el pavimento gris, una delgada franja de metal pulido brillaba en la piedra... una línea dorada que cortaba la uniformidad del piso. Aquella línea tenia marcas graduadas como si fuese una regla. Era un gnomon, según le habían dicho un instrumento pagado parecido a los indicadores de hora en los relojes de sol.

'_La línea rosa_' -pensó después-.

Despacio siguió con la mirada aquel camino que recorría aquella marca que se alejaba de derecha a izquierda en un ángulo raro y ajeno a la simetría de la iglesia, partiendo incluso en dos el altar mayor. Cruzaba toda la iglesia a lo ancho y alcanzaba la esquina del transepto norte donde se unía a la base de una estructura inesperada. Un colosal obelisco egipcio. Ahí la línea seguía la superficie frontal del obelisco elevándose para morir después en el remate piramidal.

'_La línea rosa... la hermandad ha escondido la clave en la línea rosa_'.

Durante siglos el símbolo de la rosa se había asociado a los mapas y a la guía de las almas en la dirección correcta. La rosa de los vientos (dibujada en casi todos los mapas) indicaba los puntos cardinales y servia para marcar las direcciones de los treinta y dos vientos, obtenidas a partir de las combinaciones de Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Hasta la fecha la rosa náutica sigue siendo un instrumento fundamental en la navegación. Y la indicación de norte aun se marca con una flecha, o con más frecuencia con el símbolo de una flor de lis.

Bryan recordó que El Maestro había comentado algo sobre una leyenda, aquella que decía que la clave del Priorato estaba debajo del signo de la rosa.

Ahora aun de rodillas el pelilavanda miraba a su alrededor y escuchaba con atención para asegurarse de que no había nadie, le pareció escuchar algo en el balcón del coro pero al levantar la vista no encontró nada.

'_Estoy solo_' -pensó al ponerse de pie-.

Miro el altar e hizo tres reverencias hasta de dirigirse hacia la izquierda, siguiendo la línea de bronce que en dirección al norte se acercaba al obelisco.

En el aeropuerto de Leonardo Da Vinci en Roma, el obispo Boris llegaba ya a su destino. Hacia solo cinco meses había temido por el rumbo que tomaría la Fe, pero ahora luego de lo que el considero "Intervención Divina" estaba completamente seguro de que las cosas habían cambiando, y si todo salía bien en Paris... se convertiría en el hombre mas poderoso de la cristiandad.

**.: VEINTITRÉS :.**

Rei llego casi sin aliento a la entrada de la sala donde se encontraba la Mona Lisa, antes de entrar se obligo a mirar hacia el pasillo, donde veinte metros a lo lejos se encontraba el cuerpo de su abuelo aun iluminado por las linternas. Se sintió irremediablemente culpable y lleno de remordimiento, el había estado intentando comunicarse con el tantas veces en los últimos años y Rei se había mostrado inflexible... pero ¡El le había mentido! Tenia secretos horribles ¿Qué iba a hacer el? Mas ahora su abuelo estaba muerto, y le hablaba desde la tumba.

Casi al entrar observo con cuidado todo, notando que en aquella sala faltaba luz. Si su abuelo hubiese escrito algo ahí lo mas seguro es que hubiese sido con tinta invisible, suspiro hondamente y se dirigió a toda prisa a la escena del crimen, incapaz de mirar a su abuelo se concentro solamente en los instrumentos de la policía científica. Encontró una pequeña linterna de rayos ultravioletas y salio corriendo nuevamente hacia la sala. Cuando estaba por entrar oyó el ruido de unos pasos amortiguados que provenían del interior de la sala. Una silueta emergió de entre las sombras y Rei retrocedió instantáneamente como lo haría un felino que se siente amenazado.

"¡Al fin!" -el susurro impaciente de Kai corto el silencio-.

"Kai... te dije que salieras de aquí, si Kinomiya..." -comenzó a replicarle el chino, mas no pudo continuar-.

"¿Dónde estabas?" -pregunto el bicolor como si no hubiese escuchado lo que estaba diciendo el chino antes-.

"Fui a buscar una linterna de rayos ultravioleta" -dijo, señalándola- "Si mi abuelo me ha dejado un mensaje..." -más nuevamente le corto-.

"Rei escúchame..." -Kai contuvo la respiración y clavo sus rojizos ojos en el otro- "Las letras P.S. ¿Significan algo mas para ti? .¿Cualquier otra cosa?".

Por miedo a que les escuchasen, el chino arrastro al bicolor dentro de la sala y cerro con cuidado los portones.

"Ya te lo he dicho, las iniciales corresponden a _Prince Solei_" -replico un tanto contrariado el-.

"Ya lo se" -pareció que Kai le había reclamado- "Pero ¿Las has visto en algún otro sitio? .¿Uso tu abuelo alguna vez las iniciales de otro modo? .¿Como monograma o en su papel de carta, o en algún objeto personal?" -pregunto intranquilamente-.

Rei se sintió desconcertado preguntándose como es que Kai sabia algo así, pues efectivamente había visto esas otras dos letras en una ocasión, en una especie de monograma. Fue el día anterior a su noveno cumpleaños, estaba corriendo por toda la casa para ver si encontraba algún regalo escondido, y desde entonces no soportaba que le guardasen secretos. Rei había buscado en toda la casa pero sin encontrar nada, así que armándose de valor decidió entrar a la habitación de su abuelo, tenia prohibido entrar ahí pero Dickenson estaba durmiendo abajo, así que solo daría una pequeña mirada y saldría.

Busco en cajones, debajo de la cama, armarios y entre ropa, desanimado después de buscar entre una ropa negra que no le había visto ponerse nunca, vio brillar algo dorado al fondo, parecía la cadena de un reloj de bolsillo, emocionado al pensar en conclusiones tomo la cadena, observando que de esta colgaba una llave de oro macizo, y no se parecía a ninguna de las llaves comunes que el conocía, por lo cual estaba fascinado. Esta llave tenia la base triangular con hendiduras por todas partes, el cuerpo grande y dorado tenia la forma de una cruz, pero no una cruz normal pues tenia los brazos del mismo tamaño, como un signo de suma, grabado el medio de la cruz se encontraba un extraño símbolo, dos letras entrelazadas sobre el dibujo de una flor.

Las letras eran P.S. y justo en aquel momento su abuelo le había llamado desde la puerta, asustado se había girado rápidamente, y la llave había caído de sus manos dando al suelo un golpe seco. Tímidamente Rei explico que estaba buscando su regalo de cumpleaños, sintiéndose terrible pues había traicionado la confianza de su abuelo. Dickenson le pidió que recogiese la llave y así lo había hecho, se acerco a el y tiernamente le explico que debía aprender a respetar la intimidad de los demás. El día de su cumpleaños no recibió ningún regalo y ya se esperaba eso, pero su abuelo ni siquiera le había felicitado en todo el día. Desanimado ya se iba a dormir cuando encontró sobre su almohada una tarjeta en la que el hombre había dibujado un sencillo acertijo ¡Y Rei sonrió felizmente! Sabia que era, lo mismo le había hecho para navidad, se trataba de la búsqueda del tesoro. Decidido se aplico hasta que resolvió el acertijo, lo que lo llevo a otra parte de la casa donde encontró un acertijo similar el cual resolvió en búsqueda de la siguiente tarjeta. Así fue por toda la casa de pista en pista hasta que encontró una que le llevo de vuelta a su dormitorio. Como una flecha entro corriendo para encontrarse con una bicicleta negra en medio de su habitación, atada con un lazo en uno de los manubrios.

Al día siguiente Dickenson le enseño a andar el bicicleta al lado del camino que había frente a la casa, en un momento Rei se fue de largo y perdió el equilibrio haciendo que los dos cayesen al césped rodando y riendo, ahí fue cuando el niño ojidorado aprovecho para pedir perdón por su falta del día anterior a lo que su abuelo le disculpo al instante. Rei sabia que no debía preguntar pero no pudo evitarlo, así que le pregunto a su abuelo que era lo que esa llave abría, a lo que Dickenson se quedo en silencio unos instantes, pues Rei sabia que su abuelo no era capaz de mentir. Al fin le dijo que abría una caja donde guardaba muchos secretos a lo que enojado Rei le dijo que odiaba los secretos. Después su abuelo le explico que la flor que se encontraba ahí era la flor de lis, y le propuso un interesante trato: Si Rei guardaba el secreto de la llave y no volvía a hablar de ella nunca mas y a nadie, entonces algún día se la regalaría. Rei estaba asombrado tanto como dudoso, pero su abuelo le dijo que cuando llegase el momento le daría la llave, ya que llevaba su nombre grabado, a lo que el chinito reclamo ya que su nombre no era P.S.

Su abuelo hablo bajo como si temiese ser escuchado y le dijo que en realidad eran las iniciales de un código, a lo que inocentemente asombrado Rei pregunto si tenia iniciales secretas, Dickenson le dijo que los nietos siempre tenían iniciales secretas que solo los abuelos conocen, le paso la mano por la cabeza y dijo: "_Prince Solei_" explicándole que sus ojos parecían dos hermosos soles. Rei reclamo que el no era ningún príncipe pero Dickenson le contesto que para el si, desde ese día no volvieron a hablar de la llave y Rei paso a ser el Príncipe Sol.

Regresando su mente hacia aquella noche en el Louvre, Rei sin duda sentía el zarpazo de una gran perdida.

"Las iniciales" -Kai le saco por completo de su sopor- "¿Las ha visto?".

"Si... las vi una vez, cuando niño" -pero no fue capaz de decir donde, había faltado la confianza de su abuelo una vez, y no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo- "En una cosa muy importante para el" -fue lo mejor que pudo responder-.

"Rei" -Kai clavo su rojiza mirada penetrante en el, con un poco de molestia- "Esto también es muy importante ¿Podrías decirme si esas iniciales aparecían junto a un símbolo? .¿Una flor de lis?" -quiso ser paciente-.

"Pero... ¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?" -parecía completamente asombrado-.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que tu abuelo era miembro de una sociedad secreta, una hermandad bastante antigua" -intento explicar brevemente, y sin duda Rei le creyó pues no tenia dudas... hacia años había presenciado algo que le valió su confianza en su abuelo, el había hecho algo impensable, imperdonable- "La flor de lis combinada con las iniciales P.S. es la divisa oficial de la hermandad, su escudo de armas, su emblema".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" -Rei rogaba para que Kai no le dijese que también era miembro de dicha hermandad-.

"He escrito algo sobre ese grupo" -su voz temblaba ligeramente de emoción- "Soy especialista en la investigación de símbolos de sociedades secretas, se llaman así mismos _Prieuré de Sion_, Priorato de Sión. Tienen su cede aquí en Francia y atraen a influyentes miembros de toda Europa. De hecho son una de las sociedades secretas en activo mas antiguas del mundo" -explico, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer pues siendo profesor e investigador aquellas cosas eran habituales en su vida- "Entre algunos miembros de la sociedad se encuentran los individuos mas cultivamos de la historia: hombres como Botticelli, Isaac Newton o Víctor Hugo. Ah y Leonardo Da Vinci" -agrego con énfasis académico-.

"¿Leonardo pertenecía a esa sociedad?" -frunció ligeramente el seño-.

"Leonardo Da Vinci presidio el Priorato entre los años 1510 y 1519 en calidad de Gran Maestre de la hermandad, lo que tal vez ayude a explicar la pasión que sentía tu abuelo por su obra, los dos comparten un vinculo fraternal histórico. Y todo encaja perfectamente, su fascinación por la iconografía de la diosa, el paganismo, las deidades femeninas y su desprecio por la iglesia (hey yo debería ser del Priorato XD sorry). La creencia en la divinidad femenina esta muy bien documentada en la historia del Priorato".

"¿Me estas diciendo que este grupo es un culto pagano que venera a la diosa?".

"Mas que un culto, _el_ culto. Pero lo mas importante es que son conocidos por ser los guardianes de un antiguo secreto, un secreto que les hizo inmensamente poderosos" -explicaba decididamente-.

A pesar de la convicción que Rei veía en los ojos de Kai, aun se le hacia dudoso creer en todo ese disparate de cultos paganos, secretos poderosos y Leonardo Da Vinci. Pero sin embargo al retroceder en los años hacia aquel evento en el que había presenciado a su abuelo como principal actor, quizás aquello explicaba...

"Las identidades de los miembros del Priorato se mantienen en el mas estricto secreto" -continuo el bicolor- "Pero el P.S. y la flor de lis que viste cuando niño son una prueba, eso es algo que solo puede tener que ver con la hermandad".

"¡No puedo permitir que te detengan Kai!" -recién ahora se daba cuenta de que el ruso tenia muchas cosas mas que explicarle, pero aquel no era el momento- "¡Debes irte ahora mismo!" -ordeno decididamente-.

Pero Kai escuchaba la voz del chino como un lejano murmullo. Ahora estaba en un mundo donde las sociedades secretas salían a superficie, un lugar donde la historia olvidada resurgía de entre las sombras. Se giro despacio y a través del resplandor rojizo clavo su mirada en La Mona Lisa...La flor de lis...la flor de Lisa... la Mona Lisa. Todo estaba entrelazado, todo era una sinfonía silenciosa en la que resonaban los más recónditos secretos del Priorato de Sión y Leonardo Da Vinci.

A pocos kilómetros de ahí un sorprendido conductor era apuntado con un arma mientras el capitán de la Policía Judicial dejaba escapar un grito de rabia y arrojaba una pastilla de jabón a las aguas del Sena.

**.: VEINTICUATRO :.**

Bryan recorrió el obelisco de Saint-Sulpice, sintiendo su interior vibrar de emoción, se hinco frente a la base no por devoción sino por necesidad.

"La clave esta oculta debajo de la Línea Rosa".

"En la base del Obelisco de Saint-Sulpice".

Todos los hermanos habían coincidido.

De rodillas Bryan comenzó a palpar el suelo de piedra, no había ninguna ranura que indicase que había alguna baldosa suelta. Con los nudillos comenzó a dar unos golpecitos suaves, siguiendo la línea de bronce en dirección al obelisco, también todas las baldosas adyacentes hasta el final hasta que una de ellas resonó de modo peculiar. Sonrió, sus victimas le habían dicho la verdad. Se puso de pie buscando algo con que romper la baldosa.

Observando a Bryan desde el balcón, Sor Mariah ahogo un grito, sus temores mas arraigados se habían hecho realidad, aquel visitante era quien había pensado ser. El misterioso monje del Opus Dei había venido a Saint-Sulpice con otro propósito. Un propósito oculto.

'_Pues no eres el único que tiene secretos_' -pensó ella-.

Sor Mariah Mao era algo más que la cuidadora de aquel lugar, era su centinela. Y esa noche los viejos engranajes se habían puesto en marcha, la llegada de aquel desconocido hacia el obelisco era una señal que le enviaba la hermandad.

Una silenciosa señal de alarma.

**.: VEINTICINCO :.**

La embajada de los Estados Unidos era un majestuoso edificio donde se resguardaban las leyes y se amparaban a los ciudadanos como si estuviesen en el mismo territorio americano.

La telefonista de guardia estaba leyendo la revista _Time_ cuando le interrumpió el sonido del teléfono.

"Embajada de los Estados Unidos" -dijo ella-.

"Buenas noches" -su interlocutor hablaba con acento francés- "Necesito ayuda... Me han dicho que me han dejado un mensaje telefónico en su servicio automatizado, me llamo Kai pero he olvidado los tres números de mi código de acceso, le agradecería que me ayudase".

"Lo siento señor" -hizo una pequeña pausa, desconcertada- "Pero ese mensaje debe ser bastante antiguo, porque ese servicio se elimino hace dos años por motivos de seguridad. Y además todos los códigos de acceso tenían cinco dígitos ¿Quién le ha dicho que teníamos un mensaje para usted?".

"¿Así que no tienen servicio automático de mensajería de voz?".

"No señor" -replico ella- "Si hubiese algún mensaje para usted, lo encontraría por escrito en nuestro departamento de servicios ¿Cómo dice que se llama?" -pero el hombre ya había colgado-.

Desconcertado Hitoshi Kinomiya caminaba por las orillas del río Sena. El había visto como claramente Kai había marcado un numero e introducido tres dígitos, pero si no había llamado a la embajada ¿A dónde había llamado? Se dio cuenta al instante que la respuesta la tenia en la mano pues Kai había utilizado su teléfono.

Accedió al menú principal, busco la lista de las ultimas llamadas y encontró la del bicolor, un numero de Paris seguido del código 454. Marco el numero y espero, después de varios tonos una voz automatizada le contesto.

"_Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Rei Kon. Je suis absente pour le moment, mais_... "

Hitoshi marco los tres números de clave de acceso… 4…5…4 y noto que le hervía la sangre.

**.: VEINTISÉIS :.**

A pesar de su inmensa fama el cuadro de la Mona Lisa tenía apenas 80 cm y era mucho más pequeño que las reproducciones que se vendían en el museo.

Kai que ya le había dejado en claro a Rei que no tenía ninguna intención de irse, así que al chino no le quedo nada más que aceptar. Cuando estaban ya a veinte metros Rei encendió la linterna escrutando el suelo. Kai recordó como hacia tiempo había expuesto de la Mona Lisa frente a un grupo de presos en un programa realizado por Harvad para dar un poco de cultura a los hombres encarcelados, se sorprendió de lo interesados que parecían, y les explico que la Mona Lisa era en realidad una obra de Leonardo que mezclaba dentro de si la divinidad masculina y femenina, que se encontraba perfectamente equilibrada.

"Mi abuelo ha estado aquí" -la voz del chino que sonó como en un susurro le saco de sus pensamientos-.

Rei se puso de rodillas a menos de tres metros bajo el cuadro y enfoco con la linterna un punto en el suelo. Kai vio una gota brillar y pensó que se trataba de tinta, pero recordó que esas linternas también se utilizaban para observar la sangre, así que efectivamente Dickenson Kon había ido a ver la Mona Lisa antes de morir.

"No habría venido hasta aquí si no tuviese un motivo" -susurro el oriental-.

Kai le observo ahí arrodillado, mirando el suelo con una expresión seria en el rostro, y aquella coleta hecha de su cabello puesta a su lado, le pareció que sencillamente el ojidorado era hermoso. Rei se puso de pie cortando con sus pensamientos.

"Se que me ha dejado un mensaje por aquí" -comenzó a cubrir la distancia del cuadro con la linterna buscando y rebuscando, pero no tuvo éxito- "¡Aquí no hay nada!" -expreso frustrado-.

El bicolor estaba por intentar calmar a Rei, cuando vio un débil resplandor púrpura en el cristal protector de la Mona Lisa, sonrió a medias pensando que había encontrado una excusa perfecta así que tomo la mano de Rei e hizo que apuntase el cuadro... bien, sin duda el chino tenia una piel de tacto delicioso. Más ambos cambiaron sus muecas y quedaron estupefactos. Sobre el cristal brillaban cuatro palabras violáceas escritas directamente sobre el rostro de la Mona Lisa.

**.: VEINTISIETE :.**

Sentado en el despacho de Dickenson Kon, el teniente Granger se apretó más el auricular contra el oído.

"¿He oído bien?" -pregunto incrédulo Tyson- "¿Una pastilla de jabón? .¿Como pudo Hiwatari descubrir el dispositivo?".

"Rei Kon" -respondió molesto Hitoshi- "El se lo dijo".

"¿Qué? .¿Por qué?" -Tyson no entendía-.

"No lo se, pero acabo de oír la grabación que confirma que fue el".

Tyson se quedo mudo. ¿En que estaba pensando Rei? .¿Hitoshi acababa de demostrar que el había entorpecido las operaciones de la policía? A ese chico no solo lo iban a despedir, lo iban a mandar a la cárcel.

"Pero capitán... ¿Entonces donde esta Hiwatari?" -a pesar de ser su hermano, aun conservaba obligatoriamente los formalismos en el trabajo-.

"¿Ha sonado alguna alarma contra incendios?".

"No señor".

"¿Y nadie ha pasado bajo la reja de la Gran Galería?".

"No, hay un agente de seguridad del Louvre haciendo guardia junto a ella... como ordeno" -dijo como si quisiese recordárselo-.

"Muy bien, entonces Hiwatari debe de seguir en la Gran Galería".

"¿Dentro? .¿Y que esta haciendo?".

"¿Esta armado ese guardia?" -Hitoshi ignoro las preguntas del otro peliazul-.

"Si señor".

"Pues que entre el, mis hombres aun tardaran un par de minutos en llegar y no quiero que Hiwatari escape" -se detuvo un instante- "Y será mejor que le diga al guardia que seguramente Rei Kon esta con el".

"Creía que el agente Kon se había ido".

"¿Usted le vio irse?".

"No señor, pero..."

"En realidad nadie del perímetro le ha visto salir, solamente entrar... hágase usted cargo de la situación" -ordeno Kinomiya- "Cuando vuela los quiero a los dos detenidos a punta de pistola".

Hitoshi se había dado cuenta que Kai había resultado una presa un tanto esquiva, y ahora que Kon le estaba ayudando podría ser mas difícil. Para ayudarse mando a la mitad de sus agentes de vuelta al museo, y la otra mitad al único lugar donde Hiwatari podría encontrar refugio.

**.: VEINTIOCHO :.**

Asombrado y aun sosteniendo la mano del chino, Kai miraba las letras que brillaban como suspendidas en el aire.

"El Priorato" -murmuro Kai- "¡Esto demuestra que tu abuelo era uno de sus miembros!".

Rei lo miro desconcertado y después volteo a mirar la mano que ahora Kai apresaba con tanto énfasis, cuando el ojiescarlata se dio cuenta de lo hecho le soltó al instante, estando un poco ¿apenado?

"¿Tu entiendes eso?" -el chino llevo la atención de Kai nuevamente a donde debería estar-.

"No hay duda" -asintió el bicolor- "Es la proclamación de uno de los principios fundamentales del Priorato".

Rei no entendía, iluminado por el resplandor que emitía la linterna estaba escrito:

NO VERDAD LACRA IGLESIAS

"Rei" -siguió el ruso- "La tradición del Priorato de perpetuar el culto a la diosa se basa en la creencia de que, en los primeros tiempos en cristianismo, es decir, durante los albores de la iglesia, sus representantes mas poderosos engañaron al mundo, no le dijeron la verdad y propagaron mentiras que devaluaron lo femenino, e inclinaron la balanza a favor de lo masculino" -el pelinegro seguía en silencio, observando aquellas palabras- "El Priorato cree que Constantino y sus seguidores masculinos lograron con éxito que el mundo pasase del paganismo matriarca al cristianismo patriarcal, lanzando una campaña de propaganda que demonizaba lo sagrado femenino y erradicaba definitivamente a la diosa de la religión moderna".

"Mi abuelo me ha hecho venir hasta aquí para que me encontrara esto, debía estar intentándome decir algo mas que eso" -frunció el seño con seriedad-.

Kai entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería el oriental sobre otra frase oculta en esas palabras.

Quizás la iglesia hacia un bien actual, pero nadie podía negar su historia de falsedades y violencia. Su brutal cruzada para "reeducar" a los paganos y a los practicantes del culto a lo femenino se extendieron a lo largo de tres siglos, y utilizo métodos tanto eficaces como horribles. La Inquisición publico el libro que algunos consideraban como la publicación mas manchada de sangre de todos los tiempos: _El Malleus Malleficarum_ (El Martillo de las Brujas), mediante el cual se adoctrinaba al mundo del peligro de las mujeres autopensadoras (tsk! que poca ma...nera de pensar ¬¬) e instruía al clero sobre como localizarlas, torturarlas y destruirlas. Entre las mujeres que la iglesia consideraba "brujas", estaban las que tenían estudios, las sacerdotisas, las gitanas, las místicas, las amantes de la naturaleza, las que recogían hierbas medicinales y "cualquier mujer sospechosamente interesada en el mundo natural". A las comadronas también las mataban por aplicar conocimientos médicos para aliviar los dolores del parto, un sufrimiento que para la iglesia era el justo castigo divino por haber comido Eva el fruto del árbol de la Ciencia, originando así el pecado original. Durante 300 años de caza de brujas, la iglesia quemo en la hoguera nada menos que cinco millones de mujeres. La propaganda y el derramamiento de sangre habían surtido efecto. El mundo de hoy era una prueba viva de ello.

Las mujeres en otros tiempos consideradas como la mitad esencial de la iluminación espiritual, estaban ausentes en los templos del mundo. No había rabinas judías, sacerdotisas católicas ni clérigas islámicas. El antiguamente sagrado acto del _Hieros Gamos_ (la unión sexual entre el hombre y la mujer mediante el cual se complementaban espiritualmente) se había reinterpretado como un acto vergonzante. Los hombres santos que en algún momento habían precisado de la unión sexual con sus equivalentes femeninos para alcanzar la comunión con Dios, ahora veían sus impulsos sexuales naturales como obra del diablo, que colabora con su cómplice preferida... la mujer.

Ni siquiera el asociar la palabra "izquierda" con la mujer se había escapado. En varios países la palabra "izquierda" o "siniestra" paso a tener connotaciones muy negativas, mientras que la derecha paso a simbolizar corrección, destreza y legalidad. Incluso en nuestros días a las ideas radicales se les consideran "de izquierdas", el pensamiento irracional estaba dirigido por el "hemisferio izquierdo" y de cualquier cosa mala se decía que era "siniestra".

Los días de la diosa habían terminado. El péndulo había sido derribado. La Madre Tierra se había convertido en un mundo de hombres y los dioses de la destrucción y la guerra se estaban cobrando los servicios. El ego masculino llevaba dos milenios gobernando sin ningún contrapeso femenino. El Priorato de Sión creía que la erradicación de la divinidad femenina en la vida moderna, era la que había causado lo que los indios hopi americanos llamaban "_koyinisquatsi_" (vida desequilibrada). Una situación inestable ocasionada por las guerras cargadas de testosterona, por una abundancia de deidades misóginas y por una reciente perdida de respeto por la Madre Tierra.

"¡Kai!" -susurro atropelladamente Rei sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- "Viene alguien" -y era cierto, pasos se escuchaban- "Por aquí" -Rei apago la linterna y pareció esfumarse de su propia nariz-.

Por un momento se quedo a ciegas pero cuando su vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad pudo ver la sigilosa silueta de Rei que corría en dirección al dentro de la sala y desaparecía detrás de un diván. Estaba por seguirlo cuando una voz le hizo detenerse en seco.

"¡_Arrêtez_!" -ordeno un hombre desde la puerta-.

Avanzando por los pasillos un guardia de seguridad del Louvre le apuntaba con un arma en mano.

"¡_Couchez-vous_!" -grito el hombre- "¡Al suelo!"

En una fracción de segundo Kai ya estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo, el guardia se acerco y le separo las piernas con una patada.

"_Mauvaisere ideé, Monsieur Hiwatari_" -dijo apretándole el arma contra la espalda- "_Mauvaisere ideé_".

Ahí boca abajo, con los brazos y piernas en forma de cruz, Kai no le encontró la gracia a lo irónico del asunto.

'_El hombre de Vitrubio_' -pensó frunciendo el seño- '_Boca abajo_'.

_**Continuara...**_

_CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC_

¡Muajajajaja! Le deje en la mejor parte XD si seré cruel, bueno no se ustedes pero este capitulo me ha hecho tener una razón MAS para aborrecer a la iglesia ¬¬ ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacernos todo eso a nosotras las mujeres? .¡Si sufrimos de discriminación, injusticia, menosprecio e ignorancia es por su culpa! .¡No saben que coraje me da! Pero espero vivir lo suficiente como para ver una de dos, que la iglesia caiga derrocada o que las mujeres nos alcemos al lugar que nos merecemos, porque nosotras no estamos ni atrás ni delante de los hombres, estamos al lado ù.ú bueno dejando salir un poco mi ira, y un poco mas calmada porque ya pude venir a dejar este capi y porque tengo que largarme como alma que lleva el diablo (si de por si soy uno), pues paso a agradecer enormemente sus reviews a:

_**Akire777**_

_**Konoto-chan **_

_**Shiroi Tsuki **_

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari **_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Abvenger**_

_**Noin ange **_

Y bien, ahora si me voy, a todo aquel que lea esto: Gracias.

**Atte. **

╋ **Celen Marinaiden**. "_In_ _my life I decide, but... My victory is your defeat..._" **╋**


	10. X

Wajajajajaja, ya llegue con otro capi ¿Creyeron que me había olvidado de este fic? Oh... errr... sin comentarios...

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_El Código Da Vinci_**"

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi, misterio y lo que vaya saliendo según el libro.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Ni la idea, ni la trama del fanfic me pertenece, todo ha sido tomado del libro "El Código DaVinci" de Dan Brown y por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen solamente a el, mientras que Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, en dado caso ambas cosas el libro y el anime no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no hago esto con fines de lucro y no me estoy ganando nada, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**_Reparto del capitulo_**:

**Robert Langdon: _Kai Hiwatari_**

**Shopie Neveu: _Rei Kon_**

**Silas: _Bryan Kuznetzov_**

**Sor Sandrine: _Mariah Mao_**

**Claude Grouard_: Claude (_el del Batallón Barthez XD)**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_El Código Da Vinci_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: VEINTINUEVE :.**

Dentro de la iglesia de Saint-Sulpice, Bryan arrastraba el candelabro de hierro del altar hasta el obelisco, mas repentinamente reparo en algo, no podría romper el mármol sin que el terrible ruido no resonase en las bóvedas. Temiendo que la monja le fuese a escuchar pensó rápidamente en algo que pudiese amortiguar el ruido, reparando a usar su habito que no dudo en quitarse, aunque al hacerlo la tela le rozo las heridas recientes que tenia en la espalda. Envolvió la base del candelabro con la sotana y entonces apuntando al centro del suelo, lo golpeo. Se escucho un ruido seco mas no sucedió nada. Volvió a dar otro golpe sin obtener demasiados resultados, mas al fin dando un tercer golpe el suelo cedió y los fragmentos de mármol se hundieron revelando un compartimiento.

Bryan retiro todo aquello que le estorbaba y sin premura metió la mano dentro, tanteo hasta que al fin topo con algo, una gruesa tablilla de piedra, pasando los dedos por los bordes la tomo y la saco, contemplándola mientras se ponía de pie, luego de examinarla se dio cuenta de que la tablilla tenia unas palabras gradabas.

Se sorprendió al leerlas, pues esperaba que la clave fuera un mapa o una compleja serie de indicaciones, en cambio se trataba de algo mucho mas sencillo.

Job 38:11.

Bryan se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un versículo de la Biblia, notando que la hermandad no tenia limites al burlarse de los rectos, escondiendo la clave incluso en la Biblia misma.

Volteo la cabeza al instante y sonrió, ahí un tanto alejado de el en el altar mayor, se encontraba el preciado libro sobre un atril dorado. Una Biblia.

De pie en el balcón, Sor Mariah estaba temblando, hacia solo un momento había estado a punto de ir a cumplir ordenes, pero se quedo paralizada al ver como aquel monje se quitaba la sotana, relevando una piel infinitamente blanca, una espalda ancha atravesada por las marcas sangrientas de latigazos seguramente recientes, no había duda de que lo habían azotado sin piedad. Además de que el cilio que aun portaba estaba manchado de sangre, con la herida en carne viva. Sor Mariah no podía comprender como los ritos del Opus Dei, pero no dejaba de preguntarse que Dios querría un cuerpo tan castigado.

Pero al recaer en que el Opus Dei estaba buscando la clave, Sor Mariah salio corriendo silenciosamente, hasta llegar a sus aposentos y buscar silenciosamente a gatas detrás de la cama, sacando un sobre lacrado que había estado escondido ahí por años.

Lo abrió y encontró cuatro números de teléfono correspondientes a Paris, y temblando comenzó a marcarlos.

Abajo, Bryan había dejado la tablilla sobre el altar, y había empezado a buscar en las blancas paginas de la Biblia, pasándolas y retrocediendo hasta el Antiguo Testamento, donde encontró el libro de Job.

Paso el dedo por la columna del texto impaciente por las palabras que estaban a punto de leer, ya que ellas indicarían el camino. Encontró el versículo once y lo leyó, solo tenia seis palabras. Confundido volví a leer con la sensación de que había cometido un error, ya que el versículo rezaba así:

LLEGARÁS HASTA AQUÍ, NO MÁS ALLÁ

**.: TREINTA:.**

El guardia de seguridad Claude sentía que la rabia lo invadía mientras que custodiaba a aquel hombre postrado a sus pies, delante de la Mona Lisa... ¡Aquel había matado a Dickenson Kon! Y Dickenson había sido como un padre para el y para todo el equipo de seguridad.

Claude pensó que no seria nada difícil jalar el gatillo y hundirle una bala en la espalda a Hiwatari, pero eso seria librarlo del calvario que seguramente Hitoshi Kinomiya tenia para el. Saco su walkie-talkie del cinturón e intento pedir refuerzos pero solo oyó el chisporroteo del vació. Sin mas remedio que el tener que acercarse a la puerta, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de apuntar a Kai con el arma, y cuando ya estaba a tan solo tres pasos de la entrada, vio algo que le hizo detenerse en seco.

Mas o menos en el centro de la sala se había materializado un espejismo, alguien se movía en la oscuridad avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia el otro extremo de la pared izquierda, frente a el un haz de luz violeta recorría el suelo una y otra vez, como si estuviese buscando algo con una linterna especial.

"¿_Qui est là_?" -pregunto Claude, sintiendo que la adrenalina se le estaba disparando por segunda vez en los últimos treinta segundos-.

"PST" -respondió el interrogado sin inmutarse y dejar de revisar el suelo con la linterna-.

"Policía Técnica y Científica". Claude estaba empezando a dudar ¡Se suponía que todos los agentes ya se habían ido! Ahora si se dio cuenta de que la linterna emitía luz de rayos ultravioleta, instrumento habitual de los miembros de la Policía Científica, pero seguía sin entender porque aquel agente estaba buscando pruebas en aquella sala.

"¡_Voltre nom_!" -grito Claude, a quien su instinto le decía que ahí había algo que no encajaba- "¡_Répondez_!".

"_C´est moi_" -dijo la voz en un francés reposado- "Rei Kon".

En alguna parte de su mente, aquel nombre le decía algo ¿Rei Kon? Aquel era el nombre del nieto de Dickenson ¿No? de pequeño venia muchas veces al museo, pero de eso hacia ya muchos años ¡No podía ser el! y aunque lo fuera, no era motivo suficiente para confiarse, porque le habían llegado rumores de la dolorosa ruptura entre el conservador y su nieto.

"Usted sabe quien soy, me conoce" -replico Rei- "Y le aseguro que Kai Hiwatari no ha matado a mi abuelo, créame".

Pero Claude no iba a creerse así de fácil, necesitaba refuerzos pero su walkie-talkie seguía sin señal alguna, la puerta estaba a veinte metros de el así que empezó a retroceder de nuevo, despacio sin dejar de apuntar al hombre que seguía en el suelo, mientras lo hacia vio que el nieto de Dickenson apuntaba con la linterna al gran cuadro que había justo frente a la Mona Lisa, y Claude ahogo un grito al darse cuenta de que cuadro se trataba.

Al otro lado de la sala, Rei noto como el sudor se le resbalaba por la frente, el ruso aun se encontraba en el suelo.

'_Aguanta un poco Kai, ya casi estoy_' -pensó, y aunque no lo noto, lo pensó con una mayor preocupación a lo que hubiese esperado-.

Seguro de que aquel guardia no se atrevería a dispararle a ninguno de los dos, volvió a concentrarse en su labor, buscando algún indicio que pudiese haber dejado su abuelo. Rei estaba seguro de que había interpretado correctamente las intenciones de Dickenson.

La obra que estaba examinando era un lienzo de poco mas de medio metro de altura. La extraña escena que Leonardo Da Vinci había pintado incluía a una virgen Maria en una postura muy forzada, sentada sobre un peligroso risco con el Niño Jesús. San Juan Bautista y el ángel Uriel, cuando era pequeño no había visita a la Mona Lisa que terminara sin que su abuelo le llevara hasta el otro lado de la sala para admirar ese cuadro.

'_¡Estoy aquí abuelo!. ¡Pero no lo veo!'_ -detrás de el escuchaba como el guardia intentaba pedir ayuda por radio- '¡_Piensa_!'.

Miro la pintura, no tenia ningún vidrio que la protegiese y sabia que su abuelo hubiese sido incapaz de escribir algún mensaje en esas condiciones, al menos no en el anverso. Miro los cables que sujetaban al cuadro. Sostuvo el lado izquierdo del marco y tiro hacia el. Metió la cabeza y los hombros detrás y comenzó a inspeccionar el reverso, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que su instinto había fallado, había no había nada, ni una sola letra violácea, solo el reverso manchado de marrón por el paso del tiempo y... los ojos dorados de Rei se fijaron en el destello inesperado de un trozo de metal alojado cerca del ángulo inferior de la estructura del marco. Era un objeto pequeño, del cual colgaba una cadena de oro brillante. Ante su asombro, la cadena estaba unida a una llave que le resultaba conocida, la base ancha y trabajada tenia forma de cruz, y llevaba gradaba el sello de la flor de lis con las iniciales P.S.

Rei sintió que un nudo se le hacia en la garganta al darse cuenta de que su abuelo, aun en su momento de muerte había cumplido su promesa cuando le había dicho que, llegado el momento aquella llave seria suya. El chino entendió que el objeto final de los juegos de palabras había sido la llave. Como no quería que cayera en manos de la policía la había escondido detrás de aquel cuadro, y entonces había ideado una ingeniosa busca del tesoro para asegurarse de que solo el oriental la encontrara.

"¡_Au secours_!" -grito el guardia-.

Rei arranco la llave y se la guardo en el bolsillo, y lo mismo hizo con la linterna. Vio como el guardia seguía intentando desesperadamente pedir refuerzos, al tiempo que se alejaba hacia la puerta y seguía apuntando con el arma a Kai. Era claro que no transmitía gracias al cableado especial de seguridad que recorría las paredes, la única forma de obtener señal era ir hasta el pasillo, y aquel guardia estaba muy cerca ya de la puerta. Mirando la pintura tras la cual se ocultaba parcialmente, Rei se dio cuenta de que Leonardo Da Vinci estaba a punto de acudir en su ayuda por segunda vez aquella noche.

"¡_Arretez!. ¡Ou je la détruis_!" -la voz de Rei sonó firme por toda la sala-.

Claude se detuvo en seco y lo miro.

"¡Dios mío!. ¡No!" -grito el hombre-.

A través de de la penumbra rojiza, vio que el chico había arrancado en cuadro de los cables y lo había colocado en el suelo, frente a el. Vio con horror como el lienzo se arqueo en el centro y las imágenes de la virgen Maria, el Niño Jesús y San Juan Bautista empezaron a distorsionarse.

"¡No!" -nuevamente grito Claude, horrorizado al ver que aquel Leonardo de incalculable valor se torcía. Rei seguía empujando la rodilla en el centro del cuadro- "¡No!" -repitió desesperado-.

Claude se giro y le apunto con la pistola, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que la amenaza era inútil. Aunque la pintura era solo un trozo de tela, los seis millones en los que estaba valuada la convertían en un impenetrable chaleco antibalas.

"Deje el arma y la radio en el suelo" -ordeno el oriental- "O romperé el cuadro con la rodilla, ya sabe lo que pensaría mi abuelo de una cosa así".

Claude se sentía confundido y aturdido.

"¡Por favor, no!. ¡Es La Virgen de las rocas!" -dejo la pistola y la radio y levanto las manos por encima de la cabeza-.

"Gracias" -dijo Rei autosuficiente- "Ahora haga exactamente lo que le digo y todo irá bien".

-----------------------

Momentos después, mientras bajaba corriendo la escalera de emergencia en dirección a la planta baja, Kai sentía que aun le latía el corazón con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra desde que habían dejado al tembloroso guardia del Louvre tendido en la Salle des États. Ahora era el quien sostenía la pistola con fuerza.

Bajaban los escalones de dos en dos y se preguntaba si Rei era consiente de cuanto valía el cuadro que había estado a punto de destrozar.

"Has escogido un rehén muy valioso" -le dijo sin dejar de correr-.

"La Virgen de las rocas" -respondió el- "Aunque no he sido yo quien lo ha escogido, fue mi abuelo, me ha dejado una cosita en la parte de atrás" -Kai lo miro desconcertado-.

"¿Qué? pero ¿Cómo has sabido que tenias que buscar en ese cuadro?. ¿Porque La Virgen de las rocas?".

"No verdad lacra iglesias" -sonrió triunfante- "Es otro anagrama, mi abuelo me lo estaba diciendo claramente: Ve a la Virgen de las rocas. Los dos primeros se me han escapado Kai, no se me iba a escapar el tercero también".

Llegaron al último escalón, respirando agitadamente por la carrera. Repentinamente el oriental se giro y sin previo aviso le echo los brazos encima al bicolor, estrechándolo con cierta fuerza.

"Me preocupaste... tardaste en seguirme" -replico- "El guardia no te hubiera atrapado de no ser por eso".

El ruso se quedo inmóvil ante aquella acción, tomado por sorpresa. Se estremeció ligeramente, era la primera vez que un abrazo lograba eso en su persona. No es que muchos le hubiesen abrazado antes, odiaba el contacto físico y eso aunado a su temple y a su frió carácter no le dejaban ganas a las personas de acercarse a el, menos de esa forma. Se sentía tan... calido, tan... bien, no era como ese tipo de abrazos tan vacíos que siempre recibía de manera hipócrita cuando lo felicitaban luego de una conferencia, de obtener algún premio o una mención de honor por su trabajo. Era una sensación completamente diferente, tan genuina.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kai, al tiempo y sin quererlo realmente, colocaba su manos en los hombros del pelinegro y lo alejaba de el hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"No iba a dispararme" -le aclaro- "Y de no ser por eso, te aseguro que no hubieses tenido tiempo de buscar en la pintura" -asombrosamente su voz había salido mas suave que alguna vez había recordado usar-.

Ante el gesto Rei asintió, con una sonrisa cristalina adornando sus labios. El tono aparente que había usado Kai, a sus oídos había sonado un tanto dulce, como si tratara de reconfortarlo. El momento se hubiese alargado, de no ser porque recordaron donde se encontraban y que era lo que estaban haciendo: huir.

**.: TREINTA Y UNO : .**

"¡Están todos muertos!" -grito Sor Mariah al auricular que sostenía, estaba dejando un mensaje en el contestador automático- "¡Por favor, que alguien responda el teléfono! .¡Están todos muertos!".

Los tres primeros números habían arrojado resultados terribles: una viuda histérica, un detective investigando en plena noche en el lugar del crimen, y un cura que consolaba a una familia desconsolada. Los tres contactos estaban muertos, y ahora, el cuarto (en que en teoría no debía marcar a menos de que no pudiera contactar a los otros tres anteriores) le salía un contestador, la voz grabada no daba ningún nombre y se limitaba a invitar a quien llamaba a dejar un mensaje después de haber oído la señal.

"¡Han roto la losa del suelo!" -exclamo- "¡Y los otros tres están muertos!".

Sor Mariah desconocía la identidad de los hombres a los que protegía, tan solo sabia que cuando la losa fuera rota debía de llamar a esos números e informar al resto, si esa losa llegaba a romperse quería decir que uno de ellos amenazado de muerte, había tenido que contar una mentira desesperada. Si la identidad de un hermano era descubierta al decir aquella mentira, se activaba el mecanismo del plan para advertir a los demás. Pero al parecer esa noche no solo la identidad de uno había sido descubierta.

"Por favor conteste" -susurro asustada- "¿Dónde esta?".

"Cuelgue ahora mismo" -dijo una escalofriante voz desde el umbral de la puerta-.

Se volvió asustada, y vio la figura del monje que llevaba en mano un candelabro de hierro. Temblando, hizo lo que le ordenaba.

"Si, están muertos" -dijo Bryan- "Los cuatro, y me han tomado el pelo ¡Dígame donde esta la piedra!".

"¡No lo se!" -grito Sor Mariah- "Ese secreto lo guardaban otros" '¡_Y ahora están muertos_!' -pensó seguidamente-.

"¿Es usted hermana de la Santa Madre Iglesia y aun así esta al servicio de ellos?" -se acerco, sujetando el candelabro-.

"Jesús propago un solo mensaje verdadero" -dijo la ojiambarina desafiante- "Y ese mensaje no lo veo por ningún lado en el Opus Dei".

Los ojos lavandas del monje dieron un chispazo de ira, levanto el candelabro y arremetió a golpes contra ella. Sor Mariah cayo al suelo y su ultima sensación fue un presagio abrumador.

"Los cuatro están muertos. La verdad mas valiosa se ha perdido para siempre".

**.: TREINTA Y DOS :.**

Kai y Rei salieron como balas y se internaron en la noche, mientras avanzaban por el estacionamiento en busca del automóvil del chino, Kai escuchaba las sirenas de la patrulla a lo lejos.

"Es ese" -dijo Rei, señalando un cochecito rojo de dos plazas aparcado adelante.

'_Estará de broma_' -pensó Kai, nunca había visto cosa tan pequeña-.

"Es un Smart" -aclaro el chino- "Gasta solo un litro cada cien kilómetros".

Al bicolor casi no le había dado tiempo de sentarse cuando Rei arranco bruscamente, y las ruedas del coche mordieron la gravilla. Se agarro del salpicadero y el coche atravesó velozmente la explanada, saliendo después de unos pequeños contratiempos del Louvre, las sirenas de las patrullas se oían cada vez cerca.

Después de un par de maniobras completamente peligrosas y atravesar calles hasta llegar a los Campos Elíseos, el ojirubí sintió como su corazón ya tenia permiso de latir a su ritmo habitual. La policía parecía ya no seguirlos.

"Ha sido interesante" -murmuro- "¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a manejar así?".

"Tiempo libre, amigos hábiles" -respondió automáticamente en el amplio boulevard que ahora atravesaban-.

Kai se acomodo en el asiento, recordando lo del ultimo cuadro, y reconociendo el ingenio asombroso de Dickenson al haber planeado todo aquello.

"¿Qué había detrás del cuadro?"

"Te lo enseñare cuando lleguemos a la embajada" -seguía con la vista fija en el camino-.

"¿Cómo que me lo enseñaras?" -repuso, frunciendo el ceño- "¿Quieres decir que te ha dejado un objeto, algo físico?" -Rei asintió ligeramente-

"Con una flor de lis y las letras P.S. grabadas" -Kai no podía creer lo que acababa de oír-.

Mientras comenzaban a acercarse a la Embajada, la mente de Rei reparo nuevamente en la llave, ahora luego de un par de años de experiencia profesional con el servicio secreto, se dio cuenta de que la peculiar forma de la llave ya no era tan extraña. Se trataba de una llave maestra incopiable con sistema láser. No sabia que podía ser lo que habría aquella llave, pero quizás Kai si podría ya que le había descrito el sello sin haberlo visto.

Recordó vagamente aquel día hacia años, cuando las cosas con su abuelo habían cambiando y había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de aquel hombre. Ese día había regresado antes de lo previsto y sin dudar marcho a casa, pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría su abuelo al verlo. Sin embargo al llegar se encontró con una serie de automóviles bastante caros, y le causo gracia el pensar que el ermitaño de su abuelo estuviese dando una fiesta, cuando se suponía que el se encontraba en la Universidad estudiando. Mas al entrar a la casa la encontró completamente vacía, sin embargo con aquel buen sentido del oído que siempre había tenido, noto cierta especie de cánticos, que provenían muy cerca de una pared descubierta junto a la chimenea, que siempre había sido tapada por un tapiz de Aubusson. Al acercarse y poner el oído encima, se dio cuenta fácilmente de que la pared estaba hueca del otro lado, toco los paneles de madera hasta que encontró un resquicio para meter el dedo, era una puerta corrediza bien disimulada. Vacilante abrió la puerta y entro, comenzando a bajar unas escaleras en espiral hechas de piedra. Al ir bajando noto que el aire se volvía mas frió y las voces mas claras, bajo hasta el ultimo peldaño y llego también al suelo de piedra de aquel misterioso sótano, conteniendo la respiración se acerco un poco mas para observar, aquel lugar era una especie de cueva, excavada directamente en la roca de la colina. La única luz era la de unas antorchas colocadas en las paredes y el resplandor de las llamas. Había unas treinta personas ahí, de pie y formando un circulo en el centro de la estancia.

Todos los presentes llevaban mascaras, las mujeres llevaban vestidos de gasa blancos y zapatos dorados, en sus manos sostenían globos terráqueos también dorados. Los hombres iban vestidos con túnicas negras del mismo color de las mascaras, parecían las piezas de un tablero gigante de ajedrez. En circulo todos se mecían hacia delante y hacia atrás, entonando un canto de adoración, a algo que había en el suelo frente a ellos, y que Rei no podía ver. Los cantos se habían vuelto mas rápidos hasta que llego el momento en el que todos se arrodillaron al mismo tiempo y el chino pudo ver por fin lo que había en el suelo. Perturbado de sobre manera se alejo, saliendo deprisa de aquel lugar aunque consiente de que aquella imagen le quedaría en la memoria para siempre, salio de ahí cerrando la puerta de madera. Esa misma noche hizo su equipaje sintiéndose desilusionado y traicionado, se fue de casa y en el comedor dejo una nota:

Lo he visto todo.

No intentes ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Y al lado había dejado la llave de la casa.

"¡Rei!" -grito fuertemente el bicolor- "¡Para!. ¡Para!".

Saliendo de las profundidades de sus pensamientos, el chino piso el freno y el automóvil se detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué?. ¿Que pasa?" -pregunto aturdido-.

Kai señalo hacia el frente y Rei volteo, a unos cien metros de ellos, el cruce estaba cortado por un par de autos patrulla de la Policía Judicial. Habían cortado la avenida.

"Supongo que la embajada queda descartada esta noche" -repuso con ironía el ojiescarlata-.

Con calma el chino intento cambiar de dirección, pues un par de agentes habían puesto su atención en ellos al haber parado tan bruscamente. Con tres precisas maniobras cambio de sentido, y al arrancar de nuevo escucho claramente el sonido de las sirenas. Maldiciendo, sin mas, piso el acelerador.

**.: TREINTA Y TRES :.**

El Smart de Rei atravesó como un rayo las calles, y enfilando por una calle secundaria salio nuevamente a la avenida.

Kai volteando hacia atrás comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber escapado, pero luego recordó que había sido Rei quien había echado lejos el GPS, y ahora huyendo una vez mas, notaba que sus posibilidades eran cada vez menores, aunque parecía que el oriental había despistado a la policía nuevamente. Sin mas, en ese momento el ojidorado se metió una mano en el bolsillo y saco un pequeño objeto metálico, enseñándoselo.

"Kai quiero que veas esto, es lo que mi abuelo me ha dejado en La virgen de las rocas".

Con escalofrió de emoción, Kai tomo precipitadamente el objeto rozando brevemente sus manos con la del chino, y nuevamente sintió su piel estremecer... Rei tenia aquel toque irresistible, pero también sin dudas era peligroso, sino ¿Cómo habían acabado en aquel embrollo juntos? Olvidando momentáneamente su interés por el ojidorado, comenzó a examinar aquella lave que claramente contaba con la forma de una cruz funeraria.

"Es una llave hecha con láser" -dijo el chino- "Estos hexágonos son para que el lector óptico los identifique" -aclaro, señalando las marcas de la parte inferior del objeto-.

"¿Una llave?" -Kai arqueo una ceja, en su vida había visto algo parecido-.

"Fíjate del otro lado" -pidió el pelinegro, cambiándose de carril y saltándose otro cruce-.

Al darle la vuelta Kai quedo boquiabierto, ahí en el centro de la cruz, en una elaborada filigrana, estaba gradaba una flor de lis con las iniciales P.S.

"Rei, este es el sello del que te hablaba, la divisa oficial del Priorato de Sión" -el chino asintió-.

"Ya te lo había dicho, esta llave ya la había visto una vez hace años, mi abuelo me dijo que nunca volviera a hablar de ella" -suspiro vagamente- "Me dijo que esta llave abría una caja donde guardaba muchos secretos".

"¿Y sabes lo que abre?" -interiormente comenzaba a pensar que aquello tenia que ver con un gran secreto que protegía la hermandad-.

"Yo esperaba que tal vez tu lo supieras" -Rei pareció decepcionado, mas Kai no dijo nada y siguió examinando el objeto- "Parece de inspiración cristiana".

"Rei, lo único que puedo decirte es que las cruces griegas como esta, son consideradas como símbolos de paz, la idéntica longitud de sus cuatro brazos las hace poco practicas para las crucifixiones, y el equilibrio de sus atravesaños horizontal y vertical representa la unión natural de lo masculino y lo femenino, por lo que encaja bien con la filosofía del Priorato" -dijo, como una de tantas explicaciones que estaba acostumbrado a dar-.

"No tienes ni idea ¿Verdad?" -dijo, con voz cansada-.

"Ni idea" -respondió con ironía impresa en sus palabras, permitiéndose una sonrisa sarcástica-.

"Bueno, dejemos de dar vueltas, nos hace falta un lugar seguro para poder averiguar que es lo que abre esta llave" -comento sensatamente el chino-.

Kai pensó con añoranza en la cómoda habitación del Ritz, naturalmente aquella opción estaba descartada.

"¿Y si vamos a ver a los profesores de la Universidad de Paris que me han organizado la conferencia?" -sugirió, aunque estaba seguro que aquella no era una buena idea-.

"Demasiado arriesgado, Kinomiya ira a revisar que no estemos ahí".

"Tu eres de aquí, tienes que conocer gente".

"Kinomiya revisara mi libreta de direcciones, mi correo electrónico y hablara con mis compañeros de trabajo, mis contactos no son seguros, y dudo que mi ex-novio nos reciba con los brazos abiertos" -comento con marcado sarcasmo- "Y buscar un hotel es imposible porque piden identificación".

"Llamemos a la embajada, les explico la situación y que manden a alguien a buscarnos".

"¿Buscarnos?" -Rei se volteo y lo miro como si estuviese loco- "Kai, estas soñando. La embajada no tiene jurisdicción mas que dentro de los limites de su recinto, si envían a alguien a recogernos se considera como asistencia a un fugitivo de la policía francesa, no lo harán" -negó con la cabeza- "Si llamas ahora te dirán que no empeores las cosas y te entregues a Kinomiya, y te prometerán, eso si, usar los canales diplomáticos a su alcance para que tengas un juicio justo" -resoplo- "¿Cuánto dinero en efectivo tienes?" -Kai se apresuro a mirar su cartera-.

"Cien dólares y unos pocos euros ¿Por qué?".

"¿Tarjetas de crédito?".

"Si, claro".

Rei acelero sin decir más, acercándose al Arco del Triunfo y rodeando la rotonda mas grande Francia, un gigante de nueve carriles de circulación. Mientras se iban acercando, los ojos dorados del chino se giraron hacia el.

"Por ahora nos hemos librado de ellos" -comenzó- "Pero si seguimos cinco minutos mas en el auto, nos atraparan seguro".

"Bueno, pues robamos un auto y ya esta, ahora que somos delincuentes que mas da" -dijo ácidamente, con su sarcasmo tan nato-.

"Ja ja, que gracioso" -le reprocho el otro, aunque la broma le había sacado una sonrisa-.

"Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?".

"Confía en mi".

Kai no dijo nada, la confianza no le había llevado muy lejos esa noche, Se alzo la manga para mirar en su reloj y vio que eran las 2:51 a.m. vaya, y el que odiaba desvelarse. Rei continuaba atravesando aquella ancha rotonda.

"¿Ex-novio?" -pregunto repentinamente el bicolor-.

"Si" -dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, mas concentrado en el camino-.

"¿Y porque "ex"?".

"Porque decía que me enfrascaba en mi trabajo y no le dedicaba el tiempo necesario" -replico, sonriendo al recordar aquello-.

"Que curioso" -Kai puso un gesto pensativo-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -Rei volteo a verlo ligeramente-.

"Que el mío también había dicho eso" -se giro para mirarlo, entrecerrando los ojos- "Justo antes de que termináramos".

Sus miradas chocaron por unos instantes, algo parecido a la complicidad brillo en las orbes de cada uno. Rei sonrió de medio lado y giro la cabeza para enfocar su atención en el trayecto, conservando aun esa sonrisa como si se tratara de un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura. Por su parte el bicolor también había sonreído, dándose cuenta de que al fin había atravesado aquella rotonda. El elegante barrio diplomático donde se encontraba la embajada había quedado atrás, y ahora se encontraban en una zona mas industrial. Llegaron a una parte mas animada, en la estación Gare Saint-Lazare, y a pesar de la hora había una docena de taxis en las calles, como también lo había mas adelante policías municipales ayudando a los desorientados turistas.

Rei llevo el Smart detrás de una fila de taxis, y lo estaciono en una zona prohibida a pesar de que había mas lugares donde dejarlo, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo el chino se bajo, corrió hacia el taxi que tenían delante y comenzó a hablar con el chofer. Kai se bajo del auto y vio en aquel momento que Rei le estaba dando al taxista un montón de billetes, este asintió y entonces para su asombro arranco sin ellos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" -pregunto al instante el bicolor, cuando llego al lado del oriental viendo como el taxi se perdía de vista-.

Pero el chino no respondió y empezó a dirigirse hacia la entrada de la estación.

"Vamos, tenemos que comprar dos billetes para el primer tren que salga de Paris" -indico-.

Mas Kai se quedo de pie, sin intenciones de moverse.

"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Tengo que llevarte de la mano porque temes perderte?" -dijo divertido el ojidorado, con un doble fondo para sus palabras y sonriendo de una forma que el bicolor no le había visto hasta ahora-.

"Puedo solo, gracias" -al fin el ruso se digno a moverse-.

Rei ensancho su sonrisa que ahora tenia una mezcla de victoria y ternura, y comenzó a caminar. Kai lo siguió, lo que había empezado como un breve trayecto de no mas de un kilómetro a la embajada americana, se había convertido en una huida de Paris en tona regla. Aquello cada vez le gustaba menos... pero no iba a quejarse completamente, la presencia de aquel chino de enigmáticos ojos había restado en mucho, lo que aquella descabellada noche había traído de negativo. Una vez mas no iba a negar que Rei le había gustado... y si tenia suerte en medio de aquella locura de policías, hermandades secretas y huidas, quizás podría descubrir si el también le gustaba al ojidorado.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿Me extrañaron? Nah, que demonios nadie me puede extrañar y menos en este fanfic... como sea encontré un rato libre en mi ocupadísima agenda (nótese el sarcasmo) así que logre escribir este capi aunque ciertamente no es la gran cosa pero es para que vean que todavía estoy viva, que no he dejado los fics aunque si me estoy retrasando mucho. Espero me comprendan y me disculpen, y ya que en peticiones andamos ¿Me apoyan también? XD weno, es que ya saben que he andado con mis complicaciones, además de que mi vida ya no se limita a escribir como antes 9.9 mushos dicen que estoy creciendo ¡Ya ni el anime me llama la atención! .¿Pueden creerlo? .¡El horror! Pero es cierto... sin embargo aun me gusta escribir y aun me gusta el yaoi, y tengo un compromiso de terminar estos fics, así que... pues tengo que seguir. Por un momento estuve tentada a no seguir pero... ¡Tengo que continuar! .¿Que clase de proyecto-de-escritora seria si no termino lo que empiezo?

Bueno, hablando del fic... como verán las que ya han leído el libro, yo y mi retorcida mente cambiaron muchas cosas para volver todo tan yaoi como quiero que sea XD, lo advertí, dije que haría una "adaptación" a mi estilo y como estarán comprobándolo, realmente lo estoy intentando. Como sea, agradezco mucho el apoyo a las siguientes personas:

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Tailime-Hiwatari**_

_**Asuka-chan**_

Weno, es todo por hoy, nos veremos en... si, si... en otro capitulo de otro fanfic, y esperemos que no sea demasiado en tiempo x.X ¡Gracias por leer!

**Atte.**

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_No me despiertes aun, quiero seguir en este sueño que se llama Vida..._" ------**»**


	11. XI

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_El Código Da Vinci_**"

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: AU, Shonen-ai, yaoi, misterio y lo que vaya saliendo según el libro.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Ni la idea, ni la trama del fanfic me pertenece, todo ha sido tomado del libro "El Código DaVinci" de Dan Brown y por lo tanto los derechos le pertenecen solamente a el, mientras que Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, en dado caso ambas cosas el libro y el anime no tienen nada que ver conmigo, no hago esto con fines de lucro y no me estoy ganando nada, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**_Reparto del capitulo_**:

**Robert Langdon: _Kai Hiwatari_**

**Shopie Neveu: _Rei Kon_**

**Jérome Collet: _Tyson Granger _**

**Bezu Fache_: Hitoshi Kinomiya_**

**Silas: _Bryan Kuznetzov_**

**Manuel Aringarosa : _Boris Balkov_**

**Claude Grouard_: Claude _**

**Leigh Teabing: _Zeo Zagart_**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_El CóDiGo Da ViNcI_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: TREINTA Y CUATRO :.**

El chofer que fue a buscar al obispo Boris en el aeropuerto internacional Leonardo da Vinci, lo hizo de manera discreta. Recogiéndose un poco los faldones de la sotana, Boris entro tomando asiento en la parte trasera, pensando en lo largo que seria el trayecto que le aguardaba hasta Castel Gandolfo, el mismo recorrido que ya había hecho hacia meses.

'_El viaje a Roma del año pasado_' -pensó, suspirando- '_La noche mas larga de mi vida_'.

Hacia cinco meses, había recibido una llamada en Vaticano, en la que se requería su inmediata presencia. Sin embargo no le explicaron nada mas. Boris había sospechado que aquella convocatoria tan misteriosa era para que el Papa y otros miembros del vaticano diesen su visto bueno al Opus Dei, pues hacia poco que una de sus Obras en la ciudad de Nueva York había sido terminada y debido a que una revista importante había descrito aquella sede como un faro de catolicismo integrado con modernidad hacia la sociedad, lo mas seguro es que el Vaticano estuviese satisfecho, pues desde hacia tiempo parecía que la palabra "moderno" le interesaba. Sin embargo grande había sido su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era llevado hacia el Vaticano, sino hacia la casa de verano de su Excelencia. Aquella que poseía uno de los observatorios mas avanzados de toda Europa, y él no entendía porque el Vaticano tenía tanto interés en unir la fe con la ciencia, pues según Boris, la fe no necesitaba de pruebas físicas y reales. Al llegar, le había recibido un padre que además de ello era Astrómono, y aquel simple hecho hizo que le desagradase. Fue conducido por la casa hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas de roble con una placa metálica.

**BIBLIOTECA ASTRONOMICA**

Ponía la placa. Boris había escuchado hablar del lugar, donde se decía que habían más de 25,000 volúmenes, entre los que se encontraban ediciones únicas de obras de Copérnico, Galileo, Kepler, Newton y Secchi. Y supuestamente aquel también era el sitio de reuniones privadas que llevaban a cabo los colaboradores de mayor rango. Al llegar, el Obispo Boris no sabía ni imaginaba la impactante y mortífera noticia que recibiría, ni los terribles hechos que con ello se desencadenarían. Pero una hora después cuando la reunión ya había terminado, el pensamiento de que solamente quedaban seis meses para que todo acabase, rondaba con insistencia en su mente.

Ahora, en el automóvil, Boris sabía que este encuentro seria muy diferente al primero. Sin embargo a pesar de que intentaba relajarse, estaba inquieto debido a que el teléfono móvil no sonaba. Intentando relajarse, acaricio el anillo de color púrpura que portaba, pasando sus dedos por la forma que tenía, y recordó que el poder que simbolizaba aquel anillo era ridículamente menor al poder que pronto alcanzaría.

**.: TREINTA Y CINCO :.**

El interior de Gare Saint-Lazare se parecía a cualquier otra estación de tren europea. Con peculiares personajes en cada parte en la que se observaba.

Rei alzo la vista para leer el enorme panel de información que tenía encima. Las placas blancas y negras comenzaron a cambiar hasta que dejaron a la vista las actualizaciones de las siguientes salidas. El primer destino era Lille, en el tren rápido de las 3:06.

"Ojalá saliese antes" -dijo el chino- "Pero tendrá que ser Lille".

Desconcertado, Kai se fijo en su reloj. Apenas eran las 2:59. El tren no tardaría en salir y ellos no siquiera habían comprado los boletos. Sin embargo, Rei lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la taquilla de ventas.

"Compra dos boletos con tu tarjeta de crédito" -indico él-.

"Creí que las tarjetas estaban fuera" -frunció el ceño- "Se pueden rastrear y hacer un seguimiento de..."

"Precisamente por eso".

Kai decidió no preguntar más, porque sabía que estaba demás intentar adelantarse a los pensamientos de Rei Kon, quien sin duda le había demostrado que poseía una mente brillante. Si el chino decidía ser un criminal, seguramente seria uno de los mejores. Con su Visa compro dos boletos hacia Lille y se los dio al oriental. Él lo llevo hasta los andenes, donde el acostumbrado ding-dong se había dejado escuchar seguido del anuncio por altavoz anunciando que el tren del mismo que habían comprado los boletos estaba por salir. Sin embargo pese a lo que Kai pensaba, Rei lo tomo del brazo y empezó a guiarlo en dirección contraria hacia donde se encontraba la locomotora lista para partir. Cruzaron corriendo el vestíbulo lateral, entraron en un café que abría toda la noche, y finalmente pasaron una puerta trasera que daba hacia una calle tranquila. Junto a la puerta, solo un taxi aguardaba. Cuando el taxista vio a Rei, encendió y apago las luces, al instante él y el bicolor abordaron el asiento trasero. Mientras el automóvil se alejaba de la estación, Rei saco los dos billetes que acababan de comprar y los rompió por la mitad.

'_Setenta dólares a la basura_' -suspiro resignado el bicolor-.

Mientras mas se alejaban de la estación y parecían perderse en las calles, Kai todavía no tenía la sensación de haber escapado. Rei había pedido al chofer que los llevase fuera de la ciudad, y por la expresión de concentración en aquel rostro de piel acanelada, el ruso estaba seguro de que el ojidorado estaba pensando en cual seria su siguiente movimiento.

¡Bien! Rei no solamente era una cara bonita, con un cuerpo que a juzgar por la ropa no era nada despreciable, sino que también incuestionablemente se trataba de una persona inteligente, eso le daba un gran punto a su favor. Lo mínimo que Kai solía exigir a la hora de buscar una pareja es que fuese inteligente. Aparentemente en el ámbito tanto físico como mental, Rei sencillamente era: Perfecto.

Antes de que sus pensamientos se descarriasen mas de lo debido, el ojicarmín volvió a fijarse en la llave que sostenía en manos, levantándola hasta la ventana para poder verla mejor, acercándola a sus ojos para ver si encontraba algo que indicara donde la habían fabricado. Sin embargo no logro distinguir otra cosa que no fuese el símbolo del Priorato.

"No tiene sentido" -mascullo, con desprecio-.

"¿Qué, exactamente?" -pregunto Rei saliendo de sus pensamientos, y enfocando su atención en el ruso a su lado-.

"Que tu abuelo se metiese en tantos líos para darte una llave, si ni siquiera sabes que hacer con ella".

"Uh... estoy de acuerdo" -exclamo con cierto sarcasmo-.

"¿Estas completamente seguro de que no anoto nada mas al reverso del lienzo?".

"Lo revise todo, y no había nada mas, te lo aseguro. La llave estaba encajada en una de las esquinas, la tome, la guarde y salimos de allí".

Kai frunció el ceño insatisfecho, y enfoco su mirada en el extremo del tronco triangular, entrecerró los ojos y miro en la empuñadura con atención, tampoco había nada.

"Pareces un niño pequeño y resentido" -le comento con sorna el oriental-.

El bicolor volteo a mirarle, apreciando la sonrisa que en aquel momento le estaba regalando Rei.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en medio de este lió?" -pregunto él, con un tono de voz que distaba del reproche-.

"Porque no estoy solo" -se encogió de hombros- "Estoy contigo, y eso me basta para conservar la calma".

Vaya... si tan sólo no fuese porque aquel no era el momento ni la situación adecuada, Kai estaba seguro que desde hacia tiempo hubiese comenzado alguno que otro pequeño juego de seducción con aquel pelinegro de llamativos ojos dorados. Claro, necesitaba saber si a Rei no le era del todo indiferente, porque en lo que a él respectaba, el chino se había convertido en una de esas cosas que deseaba "tener".

"Mira" -Rei señalo hacia la llave, sacándolo de sus nada adecuados pensamientos- "Parece que hace poco la limpiaron".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Porque huele a alcohol de quemar" -respondió sencillamente-.

"¿Cómo?".

"Pues porque parece que alguien le ha pasado algún tipo de producto encima".

Y para hacer mas obvio el hecho, tomo la llave y la acerco a la nariz del bicolor, quien tuvo que confirmar que el chino estaba en lo cierto. Perfecto, su nuevo proyecto de pareja era todo un Sherlock con voz atrayente y personalidad cautivante. Ah, porque sí... ¿No lo había dicho ya? Pero definitivamente luego de todo lo que habían pasado, comenzaba a pensar seriamente que una relación con Rei era lo mejor que podría dar aquella noche de locuras y fugas. Sólo esperaba que cuando toda esta locura terminase, lo hiciese bien y dejándole la posibilidad de frecuentar al chino. Pero tenía la sensación de que a lo mejor que llegaría aquel disparate, seria a dejarlos a ambos tras las rejas por años incontables.

"Por este lado huele más" -cambio la posición de la llave- "¿Tú que dices?".

El bicolor tomo la llave de manos del otro, rozando intencionalmente su mano en un contacto que definitivamente no podía pasar como "casual". Sin embargo, él aparento no ser conciente siquiera y observo la llave con detalle. Rei solamente enarco una ceja, mirando durante unos instantes su mano.

"Tienes razón" -concordó- "Es como si hubiesen utilizado algo a base de alcohol, o le hubiesen pasado algún tipo de producto de limpieza, o..." -se detuvo-.

El ruso giro la llave para que la luz le diese más directamente, y miro la superficie lisa. Parecía brillar en ciertos sitios, como si estuviese mojada.

"¿Te habías fijado en este lado de la llave antes de metértela en el bolsillo?".

"No" -negó suavemente- "Tenía un poco de prisa ¿No te parece?".

"¿Todavía tienes la linterna de rayos ultravioleta?".

Sin chistar, Rei se metió la mano en un bolsillo y la saco, entregándosela al bicolor. Kai la encendió y enfoco el reverso de la llave, que se ilumino al momento con un resplandor fosforescente. Había algo escrito con letra apresura pero legible.

"Bueno" -sonrió ladeadamente- "Ahora sabemos porque huele a alcohol".

Rei miraba asombrado las letras que estaban escritas en el reverso de la llave.

24 Rue Haxo

Sin duda aquella era una dirección.

"¿Y dónde esta la calle?" -pregunto Kai-.

Rei no sabía, mas se hizo hacia el frente en el asiento y le pregunto al taxista.

"_Connaissez vous Rue Haxo_?" -pregunto Rei-.

El taxista, aparentemente tras pensarlo después de un rato, asintió. Le dijo al chino que se encontraba cerca de las pistas de Roland Garros, a las fueras de Paris. Así que el chino le pidió que les llevase ahí inmediatamente.

"La manera mas rápida de llegar es atravesando el Bois de Boulogne" -dijo el taxista- "¿Esta bien?".

Rei puso un gesto contrariado, se le ocurrían mejores formas menos escandalosas de llegar, pero aquella noche no podía permitirse ser tan remilgoso.

"_Oui_" -respondió él-.

Rei se acomodo nuevamente, regresando su vista hacia la llave, preguntándose que es lo que habría en el numero 24 de la Rue Haxo ¿Quizá una inglesa? ¿Alguna especie de sede del Priorato? Repentinamente, su mente volvió a llenarse de las imágenes que había visto en la cueva del sótano hacia años.

"Kai, tengo muchas cosas que contarte" -dijo al fin- "Pero antes quiero que tú me cuentes a mí todo lo que sepas del Priorato de Sión".

**.: TREINTA Y SEIS:.**

En el exterior de la Salle des États, Hitoshi se iba poniendo cada vez mas furioso a medida que el guardia, Claude, le explicaba como le habían desarmado Rei y Kai.

"Capitán" -el teniente Takao venia hacia ellos desde el puesto de mando- "Capitán, acaban de informarme que han localizado el coche del agente Kon".

"¿Han conseguido llegar a la embajada?".

"No, a la estación del tren. Han comprado dos boletos y el tren ha salido hace muy poco".

Hitoshi le hizo un gesto a Claude para que se retirase, y condujo a Takao hacia una sala contigua.

"¿Cuál es el destino de ese tren?" -pregunto en voz baja, como si se estuviesen secreteando-.

"Lille".

"Seguramente es una pista falsa" -concluyo, formulando un plan- "Esta bien, que alerten a la siguiente estación, que detengan el tren y lo inspeccionen por si acaso. Que no muevan el coche de donde esta y que sitúen a agentes de paisano por si vuelven a buscarlo. Que envíen hombres a rastrear las calles de los alrededores, por si se hubiesen escapado a pie ¿Hay alguna parada de autobuses en la estación?

"A esta hora no circulan autobuses, señor. Sólo hay una parada de taxis".

"Bueno, pues que interroguen a los taxistas por si han visto algo. Y que se pongan en contacto con la central del taxi para dar una descripción de los desaparecidos. Yo voy a llamar a la Interpol".

Takao pareció sorprendido.

"¿Va a dar a conocer lo que sucedió?".

A Hitoshi no le hacia ninguna gracia ponerse en evidencia, pero no veía otra solución.

Los primeros sesenta minutos posteriores a la huida, un fugitivo es predecible pues siempre necesitaba de lo mismo: desplazamiento, alojamiento y dinero. La Santísima Trinidad. Gracias a la Interpol esas tres cosas se hacían imposibles, ya que mediante el envió de fotografías de Kai y Rei por fax a las autoridades parisinas del transporte, a los hoteles y a los bancos, la Interpol les dejaría sin opciones, sin modo de salir de la ciudad y sin ninguna lugar en donde esconderse. Al desesperarse, lo mas seguro es que cometiesen algún error, y sea cual sea la tontería que hiciesen gracias a ello terminarían dando con su paradero.

"Pero sólo alertara de Hiwatari, supongo" -dijo dubitativo Granger- "De Rei Kon no. Es agente del cuerpo".

"¡Pues claro que a él también!" -bramo- "¿De que sirve seguir la pista de Hiwatari, si Kon puede seguir haciendo todo el trabajo sucio? Tengo la intención de buscar en la hoja de empleo de Kon a amigos, familiares o contactos personales para ver si encontramos a alguien que nos ayude. No tengo ni idea de qué pretende, pero sé que le va a costar bastante mas que su empleo".

"¿Prefiere que yo siga al teléfono o me quede en la calle?".

"En la calle, acérquese a la estación de tren y coordine el equipo. Tiene usted las riendas, pero no dé un solo paso sin consultármelo".

Oh, genial, su hermano acababa de darle una misión... ¿No podría simplemente dejarlo en el teléfono? odiaba que Hitoshi le diese responsabilidades, porque cada error cometido fuese o no su culpa, no dejaba de echárselo en cara. Lo malo de trabajar con la familia.

De pie en la sala, Hitoshi noto que estaba rígido, sin embargo debía de tranquilizarse. Ni a un agente experimentado le resultaría fácil soportar la presión a la que la Interpol estaba a punto de someterle.

'_¿Un criptólogo y un profesor?'_ -pensó con burla-.

Ni siquiera durarían hasta el amanecer.

**.: TREINTA Y SIETE :.**

Al boscoso parque, conocido como Bois de Boulogne se le conocía con muchos nombres, sin embargo los mas enterados lo conocían como "El jardín de las delicias". Sin embargo, aquello parecía una broma, pues el bosque era oscuro y lleno de recovecos, un purgatorio para los raros y los fetichistas. De noche, sus caminos sinuosos se poblaban de centenares de cuerpos de alquiler, delicias para satisfacer los más profundos deseos de hombres, mujeres y demás.

Mientras Kai ponía en orden sus ideas para tratar de hablarle a Rei del Priorato de Sión, el taxi atravesó el arbolado acceso al parque y empezó a dirigirse hacia el este de una calle empedrada A medida que atravesaron el camino, y con tranquilidad, el chino permanecía con su vista hacia en el bicolor, esperando por escucharle hablar. Sin embargo el paisaje que se veía en todas partes alrededor del taxi era comparable solamente al que podría ofrecer un burdel de mala muerte en Nueva York. Había desde adolescentes mostrando los pechos al aire, hasta hombres usando solamente una tanga... y bellas mujeres que en realidad no eran mujeres.

"He visto cosas peores" -comento con cierta diversión el chino, al ver como Kai se volvía hacia él y respiraba hondamente- "O mejores" -acentuó la sonrisa- "Olvida el encantador paisaje y mírame a mí ¿De acuerdo?... ahora ¿Me podrías hablar del Priorato de Sión?".

Kai asintió, incapaz de poder imaginar un escenario más inadecuado para recrear la leyenda que estaba a punto de contar. Sin embargo la idea de solamente mirar al pelinegro mientras lo hacia parecía mas que aceptable, al menos ahora tenía una excusa para no quitarle los ojos de encima. Eligiendo por donde empezar, pues la historia de la hermandad era más que extensa, llena de secretos, chantajes, traiciones e incluso brutales torturas a manos de un Papa colérico.

"El Priorato de Sión lo fundo en Jerusalén un rey francés llamado Godofredo de Bouillon, en el año de 1099, inmediatamente después de haber conquistado la ciudad".

"Encantador nombre" -no evito el sarcasmo, Kai tan solo sonrió ligeramente antes de continuar-.

"Ese rey, supuestamente, tenía en su poder un importante secreto, un secreto que había estado en conocimiento de su familia desde los tiempos de Jesús. Temeroso de que se perdiera a su muerte, fundo una hermandad secreta... Sí, fundo el Priorato de Sión, al cual le encargo la misión de velar por el secreto, transmitiéndolo de generación en generación. Durante sus años en Jerusalén, el Priorato tuvo conocimiento de una serie de documentos enterrados debajo de las ruinas del templo de Herodes, construido a su vez sobre otras más antiguas a las del rey Salomón. Según creían, esos documentos constataban el secreto de Godofredo y eran de una naturaleza tan explosiva que la Iglesia no pararía hasta quedarse con ellos".

Rei le dio una mirada escéptica.

"El Priorato juro que, por mas tiempo que les llevase, debían recuperar aquellos papeles y protegerlos para siempre, logrando así que la verdad no se perdiese. Para poder rescatarlos, el Priorato creo un brazo armado, un grupo de nueve caballeros llamado la Orden de los Pobres Caballeros de Cristo y del templo de Salomón" -hizo una pausa, tomando aire- "Mejor conocidos como los Caballeros Templarios".

Ahora, Rei puso una expresión que dejaba ver que había entendido algo.

Kai había dado muchas pláticas de los Templarios, y parecía que al menos todo mundo había oído hablar de ellos de forma general. Para los estudiosos, la historia de los templarios era un mundo incierto donde hechos, leyendas y errores se confundían hasta tal punto que resultaba prácticamente imposible extraer algo de verdad de ellos.

"¿Me estas diciendo que el Priorato de Sión creo la Orden de los Templarios para recuperar una serie de documentos secretos? Yo creía que su misión era proteger Tierra Santa" -frunció el ceño, esperando una aclaración-.

"Eso es un error frecuente" -dijo de manera solemne- "La idea de la protección de los peregrinos era un disfraz bajo el que los templarios se ocultaban, y llevaban a cabo su misión. Su verdadero trabajo en Tierra Santa era rescatar los documentos enterrados debajo de las ruinas del templo".

"¿Y los recuperaron?" -Kai sonrió, complacido con el interés que mostraban aquellos ojos dorados-.

"Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero en lo que todos los estudiosos coinciden es en que sí encontraron algo enterrado en las ruinas... algo que les hizo ricos y poderosos mas allá de lo imaginable".

Kai hizo un breve repaso de las ideas mas aceptadas sobre la historia que estaba contando. Explicando que estos caballeros estuvieron en los Santos Lugares durante la Segunda Cruzada y que le dijeron al rey Balduino II (otro nombre encantador XD) que estaban ahí para proteger a los peregrinos cristianos, aunque no recibían sueldo alguno y hacían voto de pobreza, así que le pidieron permiso para instalarse en los establos que había en las ruinas del templo. El rey se los concedió, y los caballeros ocuparon su humilde residencia dentro de aquel devastado lugar de culto.

"Aquella peculiar elección de alojamiento" -prosiguió Kai- "Había sido cualquier cosa menos coincidencia, los caballeros creían que los documentos que buscaba el Priorato estaban enterrados en aquellas ruinas, bajo el Sanctasactórum: cámara sagrada en la que se creía que residía Dios; literalmente, el centro absoluto de la fe judía. Durante casi una década, los nueve caballeros vivieron en aquellas ruinas, excavando en secreto entre los escombros hasta llegar a la roca".

"¿Y dices que sí encontraron algo?" -cuestiono, con una curiosidad casi infantil-.

"No hay duda".

El bicolor explico que les había costado nueve años, pero que al fin habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando. Sacaron el tesoro del templo y regresaron a Europa, donde su influencia pareció hacerse más grande de la noche a la mañana.

Nadie estaba seguro de si los templarios habían chantajeado al Vaticano o si la iglesia simplemente había intentado comprar su silencio, pero el caso es que el papa Inocencio II dicto una insólita orden papal por la que se concedía a los caballeros un poder ilimitado y se les declaraba "una ley en si mismos", un ejército autónomo, independiente de cualquier interferencia de reyes o clérigos, de cualquier forma de poder político o religioso.

Con su recién adquirida carta blanca, otorgada por el Vaticano, los templarios se expandieron a una velocidad de vértigo, tanto en número como en peso político. Acumulando propiedades en mas de doce países, empezando a conceder créditos a casas reales arruinadas y a cobrar intereses, estableciendo de ese modo el precedente de la banca moderna e incrementando más aun su riqueza e influencia.

Sin embargo, a principios del siglo XIV, el poder que los templarios habían obtenido hizo que el papa Clemente V decidiese hacer algo con la situación, ayudado de la colaboración del rey francés Felipe IV, el Papa ideo un ingenioso plan para neutralizar a los Caballeros de la Orden del Temple y adueñarse de sus tesoros, pasando también a conseguir el control sobre sus secretos. En una maniobra militar digna de la CIA, Clemente envió ordenes selladas a todos sus soldados, distribuidos por todo el territorio europeo, que no debían abrirse hasta el viernes 13 de octubre de 1307.

Al amanecer de aquel día, los documentos sellados se abrieron revelando su sobrecogedor contenido. En aquellas cartas, el Papa aseguraba que había tenido una visión de Dios, en la que le advertía de que los templarios eran unos herejes, culpables de rendir culto al demonio, de homosexualidad (ok, tengo un problema con ese tal Papa Clemente ¬¬ suerte de él, que ya se murió), de ultraje a la cruz, de sodomía y demás comportamientos blasfemos. Y Dios le pedía al Papa (¡ya, claro! Dios) que limpiara la tierra, que reuniese a todos los templarios y los torturara hasta que confesasen sus pecados contra Dios. La perversa operación de Clemente funciono a la perfección, aquel mismo día se detuvo a un gran numero de caballeros de la orden, se les torturo y fueron quemados en la hoguera vivos, acusados de herejes. En la cultura moderna aun persistían ecos de aquella horrenda tragedia: el viernes trece seguía considerándose como un día de mala suerte en muchos sitios.

Rei parecía entre desconcertado e indignado.

"¿La orden fue destruida? Yo creía que seguían existiendo hermandades de templarios" -debatió él-.

"Sí, siguen existiendo, bajo diversas denominaciones. A pesar de las falsas acusaciones de Clemente, que hizo todo lo posible por aniquilarlos, los templarios tenían poderosos aliados y algunos lograron escapar de las torturas vaticanas. El verdadero objetivo del Papa eran los poderosos documentos que tenían los templarios y que en apariencia eran su fuente de poder, pero nunca los encontró. Aquellos documentos llevaban ya mucho tiempo en manos de los arquitectos a la sombra de los templarios, los miembros del Priorato de Sión, cuyo velo de secretismo los había mantenido a salvo de las masacres del vaticano, pero al ver que la Santa Sede iba cerrando cada vez mas el cerco, el Priorato saco una noche los documentos de la iglesia de Paris donde los escondían, y los llevo a unos barcos templarios anclados en La Rochelle".

"¿Y adonde los llevaron?" -Kai tan solo se encogió de hombros-.

"La respuesta a ese misterio solo la tiene el Priorato de Sión, como esos documentos siguen siendo fuente de constantes investigaciones y especulaciones, se cree que han sido cambiados de sitio varias veces, hoy en día las conjeturas apuntan a que se encuentran en algún lugar del Reino Unido" -Rei puso una cara de preocupación- "Durante mil años han circulado leyendas sobre este secreto. Toda la serie de documentos, su poder y el secreto que revelan han pasado a conocerse con un único nombre: el Sangreal".

"¿El Sangreal? ¿Tiene que ver con la sangre?" -el bicolor asintió-.

"La leyenda es complicada, pero lo que no hay que olvidar es que el Priorato conserva la prueba, y supuestamente aguarda el momento mas conveniente de la Historia para revelar la verdad".

"¿Sí? ¿Qué secreto puede tener tanta fuerza?" -Rei inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo fijamente-.

"Rei" -Kai suspiro antes de continuar- "La palabra Sangreal es muy antigua. Con los años, ha evolucionado hasta otra forma, un termino mas moderno" -se detuvo un instante- "Cuando te diga cual es, te darás cuenta de que sabes muchas cosas sobre él. De hecho, casi todo el mundo ha oído hablar de la historia del Sangreal".

"Pues yo no" -dijo incrédulo-.

"Sí, seguro que sí" -Kai sonrió- "Lo que pasa es que tú lo conoces como el Santo Grial".

**.: TREINTA Y OCHO :.**

En el asiento trasero del taxi, Rei no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kai.

"Estas de broma" -refuto- "¿El Santo Grial?" -el bicolor asintió, muy serio-.

"Sangreal, es literalmente, Santo Grial".

"Yo creía que el Santo Grial era un cáliz, y tú dices que es una serie de documentos que revelan un oscuro secreto" -si, el asunto parecía incongruente-.

"Sí, pero los documentos del Sangreal son solo la mitad del tesoro del Santo Grial, están enterrados con el propio Grial... y revelan su verdadero significado, si esos documentos dieron poder a los templarios fue porque descubrían la verdadera naturaleza del Grial".

Rei ahora se sentía mas perdido que antes. Según sabía, el Santo Grial era el cáliz en el que Jesús había bebido durante la ultima cena, y con el que posteriormente, José de Arimatea había recogido la sangre que le brotaba del costado en el momento de la crucifixión.

"El Santo Grial es el cáliz de Cristo" -dijo, como si se aferrase a la idea- "Menos complicado no puede ser".

"Rei" -susurro el bicolor, acercándose a él- "Según el Priorato de Sión, el Santo Grial no es en absoluto un cáliz, aseguran que la leyenda del Grial que dice que es una copa, es de hecho una ingeniosa treta de simbolismo. Es decir, que la historia del Grial usa al cáliz como una metáfora de otra cosa, de algo mucho mas poderoso" -hizo una pausa- "Algo que encaja a la perfección con todo lo que tu abuelo ha intentado decirnos esta noche, incluyendo sus referencias simbólicas a la divinidad femenina".

Aun sin entender, Rei veía en la sonrisa que Kai le dirigía, que él comprendía su confusión. Si no hubiese estado tan ocupado en pensar, habría notado justo el momento en el que el ruso levanto su mano derecha y quito uno de sus mechones negros, sin embargo solo se percato de la acción hasta que la misma mano le paso suavemente por la mejilla. Eran ideas suyas, o... ¿Kai estaba coqueteándole? De no estar metidos en un lió, perseguidos por toda la policía francesa y huyendo, consideraría la idea como algo factible, pero Kai no podía estar pensando en cosas así... ¡En un momento como ese! ¿Verdad?

Negando mentalmente, le dio una sonrisa tímida, y decidió que lo mejor seria continuar con la plática, estaba seguro que aun le faltaba demasiado por saber.

"Pero" -murmuro, aun con la mirada penetrante del bicolor en su persona- "Si el Santo Grial no es un cáliz, entonces ¿Qué es?" -y nuevamente ladeo la cabeza-.

Kai pensó que un buen momento se había ido al demonio. Sabía perfectamente que aquella pregunta iba a llegar, pero no sabía como contestarla. Rei se quedaría desconcertado, igual que su editor unos meses atrás, cuando Kai le había dado el borrador del texto en el que había estado trabajando.

Su editor había rechazado en primera instancia la teoría que exponía Hiwatari para su libro, alegando que no podía publicar algo que contuviese un material de aquella "índole", ya que la reputación del bicolor se iría al suelo, y afuera de la editorial seguramente habría mas de una manifestación de personas furiosas. Kai sin embargo, estoicamente y sin perder su porte altivo, le había entregado una lista con mas de cincuenta títulos de libros, tanto contemporáneos como antiguos que exponían la misma teoría que Kai en su libro.

El ruso le había explicado a su editor, que ahora parecía incrédulo al ver nombres de historiadores importantes y serios, hablar sobre lo mismo que el bicolor traía en manos, ya que según palabras de Kai, él solamente se había basado en pruebas iconografías para apoyar su teoría. Uno de esos autores, era sir Zeo Zagart, un miembro de la Real Sociedad de Historiadores, quien creía en la misma teoría que el ojicarmín.

Su editor aun seguía escéptico, de que tantos libros hablasen del tema, y aun así esa "información" no fuese comentada en la sociedad. Kai había refutado que era imposible que libros como esos pudiesen competir con el mayor best seller de todos los tiempos. En aquel momento su editor había arqueado las cejas.

"No me digas que Harry Potter va sobre el Santo Grial".

Kai torció la boca, y casi ríe.

"Me refiero a la Biblia".

Su editor levanto la cabeza y le miro.

"Ya lo sabía" -dijo únicamente-.

Sin embargo, el bicolor fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por un grito repentino de Rei.

"¡_Laissez-le_!" -grito fuertemente el chino, haciendo temblar el aire en el interior del taxi- "¡Suéltelo!".

Kai dio un respingo al ver como Rei se echaba hacia delante y le gritaba al taxista que había cogido el aparato de radio-teléfono y estaba hablando por el, con agilidad, el chino se giro, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kai y saco la pistola, apunto la cabeza del taxista el cual soltó el radio al momento y levanto la mano por encima de la cabeza.

"¡Rei!" -grito Kai- "¿Pero que estas...?".

"_Arrêtez_!" -ordeno él-.

Temblando, el taxista obedeció. Fue entonces cuando Kai escucho una voz que hablaba desde la centralita de la empresa de taxis, y se oía por el altavoz del salpicadero _"...qui s´apelle Agent Rei Kon..._" la radio crepito, _"... et un américain, Kai Hiwatari..."_

Oh, perfecto... ¿Americano? Claro, claro... debería haber matado a su padre ruso, por permitir que su adorada madre también rusa, lo dejase nacer en los Estados Unidos de América. De todas formas, ambas Embajadas ya estaban descartadas, tanto la Rusa como la Americana... ¡Valiente provecho saco de eso!

"_Descendez_!" -ordeno el chino-.

El tembloroso conductor no bajo las manos de la cabeza ni para salir del coche. Dio varios pasos atrás. Rei había bajado la ventanilla y seguía apuntando al desconcertado taxista.

"Kai" -dijo con voz sorprendentemente tranquila- "Ponte la volante, conduces tú".

El bicolor no pensaba discutirle a un encantador, pero armado Rei Kon. Se bajo del coche y se sentó al volante, el taxista maldecía sin parar con las manos levantadas.

"Espero" -añadió el chino desde el asiento de atrás- "Que con lo que has visto de nuestro bosque mágico ya hayas tenido bastante" -Kai asintió determinadamente-.

"Mas que suficiente" -mascullo-.

"Muy bien, pues vamos a salir de aquí ahora mismo".

El bicolor bajo la vista hacia los pedales, indeciso. Maldijo y agarro el cambio de velocidad, buscando el embrague.

"Rei, tal vez deberías saber que yo..."

"¡Arranca!".

De acuerdo, seguía firme en que no discutiría con Rei y ese revolver. Además, su adorable chino calmado, aparentemente no lo estaba en aquel momento.

Fuera, varias prostitutas se estaban congregando para ver que era lo que sucedía. Una de ellas marco un número en su teléfono móvil. Kai piso el embrague y metió primera o al menos lo intento. Dio gas, para probar la potencia del motor. Finalmente soltó el embrague y las ruedas chirriaron, el taxi salio disparado y la multitud que se había congregado se disperso para ponerse a cubierto. La mujer del teléfono se medio entre los árboles y se salvo por poco de ser atropellada.

"_Doucement_!" -exclamo Rei, mientras el auto avanzaba a trompicones por la carretera- "¿Qué estas haciendo?".

"Trate de advertírtelo" -dijo con un sarcasmo arrastrado, hablando con fuerza para hacerse oír por encima del rechinar de la caja de cambios- "¡Yo conduzco sólo automáticos!".

**.: TREINTA Y NUEVE :.**

Aunque aquella habitación del edificio de la Rue La Bruyère había presenciado mucho sufrimiento, Bryan estaba seguro de que algo pudiese compararse a la angustia que en ese instante se apoderaba de su pálido cuerpo. Lo habían engañado y todo estaba perdido. Le tendieron una trampa, todos los hermanos le habían mentido y habían preferido morir antes de relevar su verdadero secreto. Bryan no se veía con fuerzas para llamar a El Maestro. No solo había matado a cuatro personas que sabían donde estaba escondida la clave, sino que además había matado a la monja de Saint-Sulpice. Aquel ultimo crimen había sido un impulso, y complicaba enormemente las cosas. El obispo Balkov había hecho la llamada que había logrado que lo dejasen entrar en Saint-Sulpice ¿Qué pensaría cuando descubriese que la monja estaba muerta? A pesar de que intento disimular las lozas rotas y acostar a la monja, la herida en la cabeza era notoria, de cualquier forma sabrían que alguien había estado ahí.

Bryan había planeado refugiarse en el Opus Dei cuando su misión hubiese terminado. No imaginaba una vida mas feliz que la entregada a la meditación y a la oración, encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de la sede central de la Obra en Nueva York (uh, ¡si! que vida taaaaaaan feliz es esa ¬¬Uu). No volvería a poner los pies en la calle, todo lo que necesitaba era el interior de aquel santuario. Pero el sabía que por desgracia, alguien tan influyente como el obispo Balkov no podría desaparecer tan fácilmente. Había puesto en peligro al Obispo y no podría perdonárselo, incluso por su mente paso la idea de suicidarse. Ya que era el obispo quien le había salvado... en aquella pequeña sacristía española, quien lo había educado y quien le había dado sentido a su vida.

Arrodillándose sobre el suelo de madera, Bryan elevo sus plegarias implorando el perdón. Luego, tras quitarse el hábito, fue de nuevo en busca del látigo.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waaa... que capi tan emocionante, weno, la verdad es que solo estoy emocionada por la mención de Harry Potter, jajajajaja XD ¡No lo puse yo! Es en serio, en el libro venia así, no pensaba escribirlo a la hora de mi adaptación, pero ¡No me resistí!... cielos, maldita Rowling, lo que yo daría por tener su imaginación y forma de escribir... uh, en fin, tsk, no se que mas decir del capitulo... solo que sigo por ahí con mis pequeñas y sutiles modificaciones muajajajaja, cof, cof... sea como sea, no tengo mas que decir de aquí, solo que... nos veremos por ahí en otro fanfic, con otra actualización o al menos eso espero.

Bien, agradezco enormemente sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Akire 777**_

_**Tsubasa**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Tailime-Hiwatari**_

_**Junel Hiwatari**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Witch Griselda Ravenwood**_

En fin, es todo ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "..._En la Guerra, en el Amor y en los Fanfics, todo se vale..._" ------**»**


End file.
